Ever the Same
by CommonKnowledge
Summary: old idea with a new twist...A new Shen Gong Wu is accidentally used on Kimiko and now Rai is the object of a love struck Dragon of Fire, something Rai has admitted to wanting but not this way…RaiKim
1. Chapter 1

So I've read a few fics, all of which I loved, where there is a love Shen Gong Wu and Kimiko accidentally uses it on Raimundo. Well I want to switch that around. So here is my second Xiaolin Showdown fic, also my second RaiKim fic. Hope you all enjoy and thanks to those of you who reviewed my last story! This is dedicated to you!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The ride back to the temple was uncomfortable to say the least. Dojo was completely silent for once, concentrating only on getting home but allowed his eyes to wander back every so often to glance at the monks on his back. Omi sat on top of Dojo's head, arms crossed over his head and was muttering angrily. Behind him Clay was sitting with his back to Omi and couldn't help the huge grin covering his face as he stared down at a passed out Kimiko in Raimundo's lap. Rai was silent, trying not to focus on the fact that Kimiko was in his lap and was just praying to every God he knew that Master Fung knew how to fix this.

"Home sweet home on the horizon," Dojo called breaking the silence and no one responded. A few minutes later Dojo had landed in the courtyard directly in front of where Master Fung waited.

"Welcome home young ones. Were you successful in retrieving the Wu?" he asked taking in the mix of emotions on their faces.

"Oh we got it all right," Clay said with no effort to control the grin on his face.

"It is all Raimundo's fault Master Fung!" Omi exclaimed jumping off the dragon.

"You're not helping guys," Raimundo grumbled sliding off Dojo with the still unconscious Kimiko in his arms.

"What happened to Kimiko?" Master Fung asked concerned, stepping closer to inspect the girl.

"Ahh that's a bit of a long story," Rai said shifting Kimiko in his arms, wanting to set her down.

"It was all Raimundo's fault!" Omi repeated jumping up and down for emphasis.

"I hear you Omi," Master Fung said with a sign, "let us go inside and you may all explain what happened today. Raimundo gave a sigh of frustration while the others walked off, no one offering to take Kimiko out of her arms. Not that she weighed much; in fact she was probably too light but he didn't want to others to get the wrong idea about it. He was thinking this as he followed the others into the medical room at the back of the temple. It was a well known room to the monks by now, each having spent some time in there for some odd injury or another so Rai placed Kimiko in the bed near the window he knew she liked. His eyes lingered on her for a moment. She didn't seemed injured at all, just asleep. And the truth was she wasn't physically hurt, except for a knock on the back of the head and Rai was hoping that it would make her forget what had happened today.

"Are you going to join us Shoku warrior?" Master Fung asked breaking Raimundo out of his thoughts. He looked back at the others, grinning nervously since he realized he'd been caught staring. Fighting off a growing blush Rai joined them outside the room with one more look over his shoulder at the sleeping girl. There was a monk in the room with her, watching for any changes but Rai couldn't help feeling he should be staying and watching her. It was his fault, after all, that Kimiko was in this mess and he groaned inwardly at the thought of having to tell Master Fung. In the two months since he'd been named Shoku Warrior many things had gone well, and just as many seemed to go bad. There were nights he lay awake wondering if Master Fung had made a mistake when appointing him leader.

Master Fung lead them to the porch they usually had tea on and Rai thought back to the time, it felt like so long ago, that Kimiko had been trying to master the Tangle Web Comb. Sitting down at the table their was silence and nobody made a move. Rai's eyes shifted to everyone, nervous and unsure if he should say anything. Master Fung sat patiently, face impassive while focused on everyone and no one at the same time. Rai shifted nervously for a moment or two more before taking a deep breath and was about to speak when Omi jumped in. The kid always had amazing timing.

"Master Fung! Kimiko's condition is all Raimundo's doing!"

"Yes Omi," Master Fung said in an even voice, "I've heard that." He paused for a moment. "But I'd like to hear the whole story," he held up a hand to stop Omi, "from Raimundo." Rai flushed but knew that the whole thing would have to come out eventually so it might as well come from him.

"Well, ahh," Rai stuttered while studying the table.

"Raimundo," Master Fung prodded causing Rai to take a deep breath and begin.

"Well you know we went after the Shen Gong Wu this morning but we didn't know what it was cause the scroll was acting funny."

"Yeah that was my fault, I spilled tea on that page about two hundred years ago," Dojo interrupted sheepishly from his spot on Fung's shoulder. A glare from Master Fung shut him up.

"Continue Raimundo."

"Ahh so yeah…"

Flashback 

"So where are we anyway?" Clay asked as Dojo circled lower over the city.

"Rome, Italy," Kimiko answered still staring hard at the scroll that had been malfunctioning since they left the temple. "I think it might be some sort of chain," Kimiko said studying the fuzzy picture.

"It would be a lot easier to find this thing if we knew what it was," Raimundo grumbled leaning back.

"Hey! A dragon can't have tea once in a while?" Dojo asked as they broke through the cloud cover.

"Shroud of Shadows!" Omi shouted touching the Wu to Dojo's back and the others grabbed on as well making their decent invisible so as not to cause a panic. It wasn't an everyday occurrence to see a dragon landing in a major city.

"Roman Coliseum, last stop. Everyone off," Dojo called as the monks jumped off and Dojo shrunk.

"So lets get looking for it!" Omi called optimistically.

"Look for what?" Kimiko asked sarcastically opening the scroll again. The others gathered around her to study the fuzzy picture. "Anything coming back to you Dojo?"

"Well I think you're right about the chain thing but I can't remember any Wu with the word chain in it."

"Well then I guess we start walking and see if Dojo senses anything," Clay suggested and the others agreed following the cowboy whose hat was Dojo's preferred seat. Nearly three hours later the Mediterranean Sun was beating down on the four and nothing had been found so far. Kimiko suggested they stop for some gelato and it didn't take a lot of convincing for the others to agree.

"I can't believe we haven't found anything yet," Rai said taking a lick from the ice cream, "we haven't even seen Spicer. Are you sure we're in the right place?"

"I'm telling you I'm sensing it but it keeps moving around," Dojo complained from over his own ice cream.

"Maybe its like the serpents tail?" Kimiko suggested and Rai suddenly found himself mesmerized by the way she was licking her ice cream.

"I don't know," Dojo said breaking Rai out of his stupor, "I don't remember their being another Wu like that."

"Yes and I would remember studying about one," Omi agreed. The tiny monk was on the verge of a sugar high and was twitching every so often.

"No more for you partner," Clay said trying to take the ice cream from him but Omi resisted. As the two struggled Kimiko turned back to Rai who had resumed his staring.

"What do you think Rai? You are Shoku Warrior after all." Thinking he'd been caught staring, a new past time he'd taken up lately, Rai looked at the ground to hide his blush.

"Well, if it's moving," he mused, "maybe the Wu it's self isn't moving. Maybe a person or something is moving it around."

"That does make sense," Kimiko mused, "but we still have no idea what we're looking for."

"Try checking the scroll again," Dojo suggested slithering over, "maybe the picture will get clearer if we're getting closer to it."

"Worth a shot," Kimiko said pulling the scroll from her backpack. Clay had finally gotten the gelato away from Omi and joined them looking at the scroll. Kimiko looked back at Omi before opening the scroll. The youngest monk was lassoed to a chair and twitching. "Not his finest moment," Kimiko muttered opening the scroll. The picture quality hadn't really changed much but the name of the Wu was now displayed.

"The Key of Aphrodite," Clay said.

"I don't get the key thing," Kimiko said with a frown.

"Aphrodite?" Rai questioned.

"Roman Goddess of Love," Clay answered looking proud of himself.

"Sorry cowboy. You're only sort of right," Kimiko said looking smug.

"I'm pretty sure I'm right."

"Common misconception," Kimiko said closing the scroll and putting it back in her bag. "Aphrodite is the name of the Greek goddess. When the Romans copied her they changed her name to Venus. And she's not the goddess of love, well not in the lovie-dovie sense of the word. That was her son Eros, or better known as Cupid. She was actually the goddess of beauty and physical love. You know," she continued taking in their confused expressions, "lust."

"How the hell do you know all that?" Rai asked surprised. Kimiko just shrugged and moved to untie Omi.

"I've always like mythology. But more importantly what does this Wu do?"

"If I remember correctly it was used to make a person fall in love with another person. Not the most useful Wu in battle but useful in some respects I guess."

"That's awful!" Kimiko exclaimed. "How can a person magically make someone fall in love with someone else. That's not a very fulfilling sort of love. Its all fake." Omi had come down from his high and was motionless on the chair.

"I agree with Kimiko," he said looking a little deflated, "according to the _Ancient Guide to Females_ love is only an illusion females feel."

"Watch it Omi," Kimiko growled as they started walking again. "Love isn't something that just girls feel. Guys feel it as well. Am I right?" she asked throwing a look over her shoulder at Clay and Rai.

"Sure you're right Kimiko," Clay agreed, "I love my family and you all."

"You love us?" Omi asked confused.

"Well yeah," Clay said suddenly uncomfortable. "See Omi there are a bunch of different type of loves."

"I am most confused," Omi said holding his head.

"That's probably brain freeze too partner," Clay said sympathetically.

"MY BRAIN IF FROZEN!" Omi exclaimed suddenly scared.

"Its just an expression," Kimiko assured him, "its what they call it when you get a head ache from ice cream."

"Then I am fine?" Omi asked.

"No worse then usual," Rai said stretching him arms behind his back.

"But I am still most confused about love." Rai sighed and stopped when they reached one of the city's many fountains. He turned to the younger kid not sure if he would understand everything he was about to say.

"Ok Omi listen close cause I'm only going to say this once. Love isn't something you can define. It's just something that you are searching for from the day that you are born. You're searching for it since you were born even if you don't realize it. You're searching for the person that makes you want to stop looking. Along the way you fulfill that need by learning to love other things like your family and friends. People get love and lust confused all the time but love is one of those things you just know. Make sense?" Everyone was silent after Rai's explanation. "What?" he asked.

"I'm impressed Raimundo," Clay said.

"I am too but still very confused," Omi admitted.

"Yeah well no one really understands love so you're right on track," Rai told him and Omi nodded but inside his head was spinning. Clay just shook his head and lead the boy away with Rai and Kimiko following a few steps behind.

"Wow Raimundo," Kimiko said, "I didn't know you were so poetic."

"Not poetic," Rai corrected her, "that's the truth."

"Oh," Kimiko said and for some reason she was disappointed. After a moment or two of silence she finally asked, "Have you been in love Raimundo? And not like family and friends love but real love?" Rai didn't have a chance to answer and he was thankful because ahead of them Dojo had gone rigid from his perch on Clay's hat.

"We got Wu!" he said quivering.

"Where?" Rai asked as he and Kimiko ran up to the others.

"Over there!" the dragon exclaimed pointing to their right. His claw pointed at an old man and a jewelry cart.

"You sure?" Clay asked.

"Positive," Dojo said with a shudder. Omi looked ready to attack but Kimiko caught him.

"Down Omi. You can't just attack an old man. Let me handle this," she said walking over to the cart. Clay and Omi looked to Raimundo who shrugged and followed her over to the old man. Kimiko was already in conversation with the man in broken English looking over his merchandize. She stopped at a certain piece and held it up. It looked like an ancient bronze key on an equally old chain. From his hiding place in Clay's collar Dojo hissed, "That's it!" and Kimiko heard it.

"I'll take this one," she said holding it up for the seller to see.

"Yes, that is nice one. Found earlier near ruins. Don't tell," he said with a wink knowing that if the authorities found out he'd found an artifact and not reported it.

"Its our secret," Kimiko promised him with a smile and passed him some money. They walked away and held up the necklace to the light. "Doesn't seem that special," she said.

"Yeah but that's it!" Dojo said reappearing on Clay's hat. "So can we get out of here?"

"No so fast!" A voice called out of nowhere and Kimiko felt a jerk on her arm. She looked up to see Jack Spicer pulling the chain of the necklace.

"Drop it Spicer! This Wu's mine!" Kimiko called digging her heels into the ground. Before the other Xiaolin warriors could react the necklace began to glow.

"Looks like we got a showdown!" Jack yelled.

"Fine! My Silk Spitter for your Fist of Tebigon and since we're in Rome the game is a chariot race. First around the outside of the Coliseum wins!"

"I accept you're challenge Kimiko," Jack answered.

"Then lets go!" Kimiko shouted and then together they yelled, "Xiaolin Showdown!" The landscape changed and Jack and Kimiko were transported into horseless chariots. From the sidelines Omi and Clay were in their showdown outfits and Rai in his Shoku Warrior uniform.

"Get ready to go down girly," Jack taunted.

"We'll see," Kimiko said with uncharacteristic calm that unnerved Jack.

"Gong Yi Tempai!" the two shouted and before Jack could blink Kimiko had snapped the reins of her chariot and her invisible horse charged forward. Jack shot forward when Kimiko had gotten about a length away and nearly went tumbling backwards when the chariot surged forward. Rai burst out laughing when Spicer gave out a girlish scream.

"Kimiko's got this in the bag!" Rai exclaimed as Kimiko rounded the first turn way ahead of Jack who had just now gotten the hang of the chariot.

"Do not number your birds before they awaken Raimundo," Omi cautioned.

"Count your chickens before they hatch?" Clay ventured.

"That is acceptable as well."

"You guys are crazy," Rai scoffed and then yelled. "Go for it Kimiko!"

Back in the race an obstacle had slowed Kimiko and now she and Jack were neck and neck. 'Time to play dirty,' Jack though and pressed something on his watch. An arm shot out of his backpack and sprayed oil in Kimiko's path. From the sidelines the boys gasped and Clay called foul as they watched Kimiko skid out of control. The Dragon of Fire pulled hard on the reins, trying to steady the chariot but by the time she did Jack was racing toward the finishing line.

"Come on!" Kimiko growled urging the chariot forward. Another obstacle shot up in front of her and Kimiko gave a triumphant yell when she realized it was a ramp. Thinking quickly she pulled out her Silk Spitter and shot a line in the base of her chariot and tied it quickly to the handle of the Wu. When she hit the ramp at full speed she shouted out Silk Spitter and shot straight for the other side of the finish line. She was over and past Jack before the boy genius could figure out what happened and the showdown ended.

"Yes!" Kimiko yelled as the scenery returned to normal and the Key of Aphrodite and Fist of Tebigon appeared in her arms.

"Way to go Kimiko!" she heard the boys cheer as they ran up to her.

"Thanks!" Kimiko beamed under their praise and Rai couldn't help but feel that same burning feeling rise up in him again. Getting caught up in the moment, when he reached her Rai picked her up and spun her. Kimiko was caught by surprise and dropped the Silk Spitter which Rai proceeded to trip over and the two went down in a tumble. The other two Wu she'd won went flying in the air but the Key hadn't gone very far and settled around Kimiko's neck as the two fell to the ground in a heap. Both gasped, Rai in a rush of emotions and Kimiko in horror when she realized the Wu had fallen around her neck. Before either could react they felt the familiar warmth and glow that came with an activated Shen Gong Wu. Both blinked in surprise but Rai noticed that when Kimiko opened her eyes again there was something different.

"Kimiko?" he asked nervously leaning back off of her. She sat up as he moved back so no distance grew between them. From behind him Rai was vaguely aware of Omi and Clay watching with interest.

"Raimundo I…" Kimiko trailed off staring hard into his eyes but got no further because I moment later the Fist of Tebigon fell and smacked her on the head, knocking her out cold.

End Flashback 

"And so we got back on Dojo and came back to the temple," Raimundo concluded not able to look Master Fung in the eyes. He heard the old man sign before speaking.

"So you are thinking, but do not know for certain that the Key of Aphrodite activated."

"Ah I guess. I mean no one said its name or anything," Rai answered suddenly sounding hopeful.

"Hmm," Master Fung mused, "we will have to start looking through some of the supplementary scrolls to learn more about this Wu. From what I understand there was little known about it even before the scroll was damaged."

"For the hundredth time I'm sorry!" Dojo lamented.

"So you see Master Fung it was Raimundo's foolishness that caused Kimiko to be both hurt and caught under the Key's influence." Raimundo glared at Omi and wondered why he'd gone so sour.

"Don't jump to conclusions," Clay cautioned Omi, "Rai didn't meant to hurt Kimiko."

"But," Omi started to protest before he was interrupted by another monk entering the room.

"Master Fung," the monk said from the doorway, "the Dragon of Fire it waking up."

"Thank you," Master Fung replied and before he could address the boys they had all shot out of the room to check on Kimiko. In the medical room Kimiko wasn't awake but was beginning to stir when the three boys reached her bedside. Omi jumped lightly onto the bed and crouched next to her left shoulder while Clay moved to the right side of the bed. Rai hung back in the doorway worried about what would happen when she woke up. From her bed Kimiko gave tiny moan as her eyes fluttered opened.

"Kimiko!" Omi exclaimed. "Are you ok? Are you feeling ok?"

"Yeah," she muttered looking a little dazed and pushed Omi out of her face. She suddenly seemed to wake up and shot straight up, knocking Omi off the bed. "Rai?" she questioned looking around.

"Right here Kimiko," he said forgetting his caution and moved forward. Kimiko visibly relaxed when she saw him and when he got within arms reach did something unexpected. She grabbed him by the sleeve of his shirt and pulled him down to her and kissed him firmly on the lips. Rai's eyes remained open wide with shock but he made no move to get away for the kiss. From his spot on the floor Omi stuttered in shot and Clay's mouth dropped open. In the doorway Master Fung observed the happenings with a blank face.

"It seems the Key of Aphrodite has activated after all," he said in a slightly grim tone he was glad none of the young dragons could hear.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ok, so this is the first chapter, I'm not sure how many there will be but I basically wrote it in one sitting so I'm not sure how good it is. I edited it but its late and I have work in the morning so if there are mistakes let me know and I'll fix them. I'm planning on editing and reposting "Believable" also cause I'm not sure I like the ending and I know there are grammatical errors in that one. Currently that story will remain a one shot but if I get inspired I might extend it a bit. I'm not sure when the next chapter of this will be out but hopefully by the end of the weekend. Ok, hope you all enjoyed it and please review it!!

-Star


	2. Chapter 2

Such a wonderful response! You guys are the greatest! So here's the second chapter but even as I'm typing this my computer is starting to make funny noises again. Sob! I need a new one! Despite the fact that I try to keep it up to date my beloved computer is going on nine years old and I fear will soon need to be retired. So hopefully my computer doesn't crap out and I can keep writing! So enjoy everyone and thanks again for the great reviews!

Thanks to Lyoko Warrior, RaiKimTomBoy, hothead1001, prncssGrl1881, Cursed Destiny, rai'sgirl, sleepydragon001, Stormy Dreamer, and anyone else that may have reviewed since I wrote this!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Rai didn't move a muscle even when Kimiko moved away from the kiss with a smile. No one in the room spoke, only stared silently. Kimiko smiled at Rai, completely unaware that the others were staring at them.

"Where'd you go?" she asked the still immobile Rai. "Last thing I remember is winning the showdown and then getting hit on the head with something and now I'm here." She looked around and suddenly seemed to notice everyone else in the room. "What's wrong guys?" she asked confused. Clay was the first to get his wits about him.

"Ah Kimiko doesn't it seem a little wrong to you to be ah, you know, kissing Rai like that."

"Like what?" Kimiko asked confused. She turned her attention back to Rai who had come out of his state of shock and was now looking gooey eyed. "Seems normal to me," she said turning back to Clay.

"Kimiko!" Omi shouted jumping back into the bed causing the seemingly boneless Rai to fall off. "Don't you understand that you don't love Raimundo? That this is," he was suddenly cut off when Dojo wrapped his body around his mouth muffling him.

"Ex Nay on the Wu-ay," Dojo hissed pulling back but immediately snapped himself back around the little monk's head when he realized Omi was still about to blow. Kimiko watched this all with a look of confusion and concern.

"You guys are all crazy. Now can someone tell me why you're acting so weird?" When no one answered, Clay holding his tongue because of Dojo's warning and Omi still fighting against the tiny dragon, Kimiko got out of bed and pulled Rai upright. "And what's wrong with you?" When he didn't answer she gave him a little shake. "Rai!"

"Eh? Oh?" Rai said incoherently before snapping out of his stupor in time to end up with an unconscious Kimiko in his arms for the second time that day. "Kimiko!" he exclaimed looking nervous and concerned. He carefully and quickly lifted her back onto the bed and moved aside, after a moment's hesitation, when a medical monk came to inspect her.

"I suspect she has just over exerted herself Raimundo," Master Fung said entering the room, "there is no need to worry." The medical monk gave a nod of conformation to Master Fung's suspicions. With that Master Fung put an arm in Rai's shoulder and went to steer him out of the room.

"What about Kimiko?" Rai protested.

"She needs her rest and there is still much to discuss," Master Fung said in a voice that left no room for argument. "Omi, Clay, you will join us?" It might have been stated as a question but it only had one answer so Clay and Omi followed obediently.

Master Fung led them silently to the scroll room where he motioned to them to sit while he scanned one of the walls of scrolls. The silence was almost unbearable and was only broken by Raimundo's fidgeting and Omi's fuming. Clay sat between the two and was possibly more uncomfortable than he'd ever been in his whole life. Just when none of the boys thought they couldn't take it any longer Master Fung finally spoke.

"Kimiko is to stay in the medical chamber for the rest of the day and you are not to disturb her. Is that understood?"

"Yes Master Fung," the three answered in a sorry sounding unison.

"Very good, now onto more important matters. We have very limited knowledge about the Key of Aphrodite and more research will be necessary but I can tell you the little we do know. The Key, as you already know can be used by one person to make another fall in love with them or even direct two people to love one another. That is why it is such a dangerous Wu."

"Pardon me Master," Omi interrupted, "but how is this a dangerous Wu? It cannot be used in battle by any means."

"But it can Omi," Master Fung explained. "The manipulation of emotions is one of the most foul but effective forms of warfare in all of history. Is it not true that you all fight better when on good terms with one another?" He watched three heads nod in understanding before continuing on. "Little is known about how to stop the effects of this Wu but it is very easy to reverse with the Reversing Mirror."

"Then all we need to do is get the Reversing Mirror back from Jack and we'll be able to get Kimiko back to normal," Clay said excited.

"If that's all we'll have Kimiko back to normal by midnight," Rai said jumping up, "Lets go kick some Spicer butt!"  
"Not so faster my young dragons. You are not thinking this through," Fung cautioned and the three boys looked confused for a moment before realization dawned on Raimundo and he immediately sobered.

"The opposite of love is hate," he said sinking back into his seat.

"Then," Clay trailed off.

"Yes, it is most imperative that Kimiko is not hit with the effects of the Reversing Mirror while still under the Key's influence," Master Fung confirmed their fears. There was silence again while Fung allowed the news to sink in.

"How long until the Wu's effects wear off?" Omi asked.

"That we do not know for certain," Master Fung admitted. "This is a very rarely used Wu so there not a lot of secondary information on it. And with the scroll damaged when it comes to information on this particular Wu we may just have to wait and let the effects wear off."

"What if that takes very long Master Fung?" Omi asked concerned.

"The other monks and I will being research immediately to see if there is some way to speed up the process."

"Is there anyway," Clay swallowed and started again, "is there anyway it might be permanent?" Rai froze when the question was asked. He was ashamed to admit it but either answer would make him happy.

"I highly doubt it," Master Fung said to their relief, "such a trait would make this Wu stand out in memory. As it is we must understand that Kimiko is still Kimiko and should be treated as such. She just has some added traits to her personality." Rai snorted at this. 'Traits' didn't seem the correct term for this. Kimiko had been awake for a total of five minutes since the Wu had taken effect and she'd already stared longingly into his eyes and kissed him on the lips. Sure she'd kissed him twice before but both were good natured (he chanted that to himself often) and friendly, not romantic. He didn't want to get his hopes up. At this point in time it seemed like Rai was going to have a harder time with this Wu's effects since the girl seemed to be able to turn him into a puddle of goop on command.  
"Something funny Raimundo?" Fung asked breaking into his thoughts.

"Ahh no Master Fung. I'm sorry," he apologized avoiding the look that Master Fung gave him. There was moment or two more of feeling the gaze linger on him before Master Fung resumed his impromptu lecture again.

"Now, as for Kimiko knowing about the situation there is no need for her not to know. However the situation needs to be handled carefully and until she is fully recovered no one is to mention it to her. I will explain what is going on to her. She probably won't believe any of us however. Therefore I would ask you all not to press the issue with her. It would only due to upset and confuse her. She'll have enough to deal with without us adding to her problems. That is all I can tell you know. I will let you know when we've discovered new information."

"You don't want us helping to look for information?" Clay asked.

"No, that will be for the other monks to undertake. You are all still Dragons in training who are also charged with searching for and protecting the Shen Gong Wu. In fact I believe you all still have time to complete a few chores today. Why not give the vault a very through cleaning?" None of the boys had it in them to grumble outwardly but instead stood and bowed and went to their chores. "Raimundo?" Master Fung called before Rai was out of the room. "A moment alone please." Rai nodded numbly, turning his back on the curious Clay and Omi. "The door please Dojo," Master Fung requested and the tiny dragon slid and across to the floor and shut the door. Raimundo waited while Master Fung stood in front of him, seemingly deep in thought. Rai knew better than to disturb him but was anxious to get out of the room and get to cleaning. Anything to get his mind off of Kimiko.

"Raimundo," Master Fung finally said sounding grim, "I'm not asking you to explain the situation between you and Kimiko right now but there are certain things you must make clear for me."

"Situation?" Rai asked confused.

"Before today when Kimiko was effected by the Wu," Fung explained, "there was a change in your relationship with her."

"Ahh," Rai struggled and Master Fung held up a hand to stop him.

"You need not explain Raimundo but just understand that I have observed certain things occurring between you and Kimiko since you came to the temple. I was also give a full report from Master Monk Guan about the happenings at his temple. He too had certain," he paused as if looking for the right word, "opinions of what happened at his temple between you and Kimiko."

"Nothing really happened," Rai said trying to figure out a way to argue that he was attracted to Kimiko and might even actually be falling for her.

"Sometimes it is the absence of things that can be the biggest clue of all."

Rai didn't have response to this.

"Raimundo," Master Fung said sounding the most serious he had all day and that caught Rai's attention. "You must understand that I would be telling you this whether or not I thought you had feelings for Kimiko beyond that of friendship and teammate. Raimundo, under no circumstances can you tell Kimiko that you love her." That caught Raimundo by surprise.

"Looo-vve?" he stuttered. "What makes you think that I'm in love with Kimiko?"

"It is merely precautionary Raimundo," Master Fung explained noting the look of panic on the young boy's face. "While Kimiko is under the influence of this Wu if you told her you were in love with her then the effects of the Key would become permanent."

"Then she'd be in love with me forever?" Rai asked unsure of how to take this.

"Yes."

"Why didn't tell the others this?"

"Because you were the one that activated the Wu. Only your words will have any effects," Master Fung explained and Rai seemed to accept that answer. "I know this a lot to take in," Fung said stepping closer and placing a comforting hand on his shoulder, "but I have confidence in your ability to handle it. The next few days, even weeks, maybe hard but they will only make you stronger."

"And Kimiko?" Rai asked almost subconsciously.

"I have no doubts that this will only bring you two closer together."

"Thank you Master Fung."

"You're welcome Raimundo. Now," he ushered out the door, "go and get to work in the vault with the others." Rai nodded and gave a little bow before exciting the room, a lot weighing on his mind. Master Fung watched him go and only when he was out of sight did he allow a small frown to crease his face.

"I know that look," Dojo said moving from the floor to Fung's shoulder. "Something else is bothering you." Fung sighed and massaged his fingers into his forehead.

"I'm not as young as I used to be Dojo."

"I could have told you that," Dojo muttered before he even realized it and cringed under Fung's glare. "Sorry. But what else has got you."

"Many things Dojo, many things."

"Interesting," Dojo continued, "that you didn't mention to Raimundo that only a person who truly loves the person under the Key's influence can cause that person to fall in love with them forever."

"I did not think I needed to add that to his worries," Master Fung said walking out of the scroll room and out into the courtyard. He looked up at the sky and watched it darken ominously. "I have bad feeling," he said grimly, "that things may get worse before they get better."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Lots of talking in this chapter and its kinda short but I was eager to get it out. There will be more action in the next chapter- I promise! And some nice RaiKim moments are coming up along the way as well. Thanks again to all of those who reviewed the first chapter! You're amazing!!

Star


	3. Chapter 3

People are seriously too nice. I pretty much burst out laughing at the comment from Stormy Dreamer about the 10,000 years of darkness because I almost made Dojo make a crack about that but decided against it. I know I said this last chapter (and probably will for the rest of them) but thank you to all the wonderful reviewers. I'm also getting a lot of hits but it's the reviews that make me so happy and want to write more and more, faster and faster! So here's the third chapter of Ever the Same!!  
**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

That night sleep did not come easy for Raimundo, in fact it barely came at all. He was just falling asleep when the sun rose and even that sleep had been fitful and unfulfilling. His thoughts had been troubled by the day's events and what Master Fung had said about others observing his growing feelings for Kimiko. Rai himself hadn't even been very aware of them until Hannibal Bean had allowed him to enter his own mind and observe the subconscious thoughts that existed there. 'If Guan and Fung noticed,' Rai's mind wondered over and over again, 'then have the others? Has Kimiko?' Those thoughts and others like tormented Rai, even in his dreams where he kept running after the retreating back of Kimiko but she was always out of reach.

'I wonder what they mean?' Rai thought as he made his way to breakfast. If nothing else the experience of entering his dreams had taught him that there was no meaningless dream. When he entered the kitchen he wasn't sure if he should be surprised not to see Kimiko in the kitchen. 'Probably has to stay in the medical wing for a little while longer,' he reasoned and tried to squelch the worry in his stomach.

"Morning guys," Rai greeted with a yawn.

"Morning Raimundo, Kimiko," Clay said with a tip of his hat.

"Huh?" Rai questioned and nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard someone yawn next to him. Kimiko was standing next to him, looking as tired as he felt but otherwise no worse from the wear from yesterday.

"Morning," she replied like it was a normal day and for a moment Rai felt his hopes surge that the Wu's effects had already worn off. As he thought this Kimiko turned to him and rose on her toes to give him a kiss on the cheek. "Morning Rai."

'No such luck,' Rai thought disappointed but warmed by the display of attention nonetheless.

"How are you feeling this morning Kimiko?" Omi asked breaking into Rai's thoughts and the Brazilian realized that Kimiko had walked over to the table and poured herself a glass of juice.

"I'm fine Omi, little sore but otherwise I'm fine."

"Are you positive?" Omi pressed and Kimiko looked confused.

"Yeah," she assured, "the monk in the medical center didn't even think I had a concussion and Master Fung said I could resume training today." Omi made and 'oh' noise and busied himself with the food.

"And ah," Clay looked uncomfortable as he spoke, "the other thing?"

"Other thing," Kimiko mused for a second while Rai finally walked over the table and started in on his own meal. "Oh you mean the Key of Aphrodite!"

"Uh, yeah, that," Clay asked still uncomfortable.

"Its whatever," Kimiko said and everyone visibly relaxed. "I mean," she continued, "I've always loved Rai and if this Wu just makes me show it then so be it." Kimiko said this all with absolute seriousness so it was more than comical when the other three dragons all chocked on whatever they were eating or drinking. Clay managed to clear his throat first, followed quickly by Omi but Rai seemed to be unable to dislodge whatever was blocking his airway. Clay jumped up to help while Omi questioned Kimiko.

"Love! You love Raimundo?"

"You sound surprised," Kimiko said softly watching Clay give Rai the Heimlich maneuver. The Shoku Warrior was slowly turning blue.

"OH COURSE I AM SURPRISED!" Omi exclaimed seemingly oblivious to Rai's troubles until a piece of toast smacked him in the back of the head. Rai took huge breaths and when he hand enough strength shoved Clay off of him. This was just too much for him.

"Are you alright Raimundo?" Kimiko asked standing up to come check on him but Rai waved her off.

"Oh fine," he said in a scratchy voice, "don't worry about me any."

"You sure?" she asked in concern.

"Dandy," Rai said in a voice that was more of squeak. Kimiko frowned and was about to move to check on him again when Clay intervened.

"I'll just take him out for some air Kimiko," Clay said physically steering Rai toward the door. "You eat you're breakfast. You'll need it so you can get through training today."

"I don't mind," Kimiko assured about to follow them out but Clay waved her away.

"Eat, eat," he pressed, "I've already had my breakfast so enjoy yours. And Omi lay off ok?" The tiniest monk was fuming and gave no response. "He seems to be having a hard time with all of this," Clay mused when he and Rai made it outside.

"I don't think I can do this," Rai said ignoring the Omi comment. He knew that the Dragon of Water was having a hard time with the situation but Rai was having his own issues with it and was more concerned with that than with Omi.

"Well you're going to have to partner," Clay said grimly, "Kimiko needs you not to make a big deal of this."

"Easy for you to say," Rai muttered darkly at the Texan.

"Now cheer up Raimundo," Clay said seeming to ignore what Raimundo said, "things'll work out." Rai didn't have response for that because he wasn't completely sure they would work out. This whole situation could end up very, very badly but in the same instance it could turn out very, very well. That thought alone was enough to cheer him up so Rai gave Clay his thanks and then walked back toward the kitchen. As he neared he could hear Omi's voice but couldn't make out what he was saying. He'd almost reached the door when he heard Kimiko shout,

"Omi! I told you to get rid of that book!" There was a bang and a crash and by the time that Rai cautiously stuck his head into the room Omi was passed out on the floor with _The Ancient Guide to Females_ lying next to him. Kimiko was walking toward the door looking miffed but she paused when she reached Rai in the doorway. "Him and that book," she practically growled before saying in a softer voice, "there's some food left. I'd eat quick or you'll be late and we'll all get it from Master Fung." As she passed him she made no move to hug or kiss him which was slightly disappointing but probably better in the long run. Stepping over the still unconscious Omi Rai gathered what was left of the breakfast and started in on it with a smile. Master Fung was right, Key or no Key, that was still their Kimiko.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Training for that morning was as normal as it ever was at the Xiaolin Temple. Aside from Kimiko being more than a little concerned when Clay's Big Bang Meteor-Rang had thrown Raimundo a few feet there was really no change in her behavior. When they took a break at mid-morning Rai had observed her a discreetly as possible, worried over both her physical and emotional health. She seemed fine but Rai was waiting and ready if she collapsed again. Upon reflection Raimundo had realize he liked the feeling of her in his arms and was waiting for the opportunity to experience that again. These thoughts running through his mind Raimundo took some water from the well and poured it over his head wondering if maybe the Key was affecting him more than Kimiko.

His fellow dragons watched their leader at a distance.

"Is he ok?" Kimiko asked looking confused. "Because last time I checked I was the one that got hit on the head yesterday, not him."

"Don't worry about it Kimiko," Clay assured, "he's Raimundo. Have any of us ever really understood him?"

"Easier said then done," Kimiko muttered to herself thinking about her growing concern for the way that Raimundo was acting.

"What was that Kimiko?" Omi asked from her other side.

"Nothing Omi. Just thinking out loud," Kimiko assured but didn't look over at him. Omi had been sticking unnervingly close to her all morning and she was beginning to become annoyed with his constant hovering. She instead turned her attention back to Raimundo who was making his way back over to them.

"You guys ready to get started again?" he asked. All made a noise of agreement and before he even thought more about it Rai stuck his hand out to help Kimiko stand from where she sat on the steps. With a smile Kimiko grabbed the offered hand and stood. Neither let go for a moment and it wasn't until he received a nudge from Clay that Raimundo realized what he was doing and politely but quickly dropped Kimiko's hand. He was going to have to thank Clay later and ask him, much to his embarrassment, to keep an eye out for things like that. With Kimiko acting so affectionately he was also letting his guard down and being more expressive in his feelings for her. Perhaps this was part of what Master Fung was worried about.

"Ahh ok," Raimundo said clearing his head and throat, "back to training."

"I am back with Kimiko then?" Omi asked suddenly glued to Kimiko's side once more. Kimiko rolled her eyes. Recently Master Fung had been having the four work on strengthening their elements by practicing against the elements they were weakest against. That usually meant that Kimiko paired off with Omi but occasionally she also went against Clay. But never with Raimundo. When she'd asked Master Fung in private why not he'd said that their elements were more complementary then opposites. Wind fed fire and fire created a wind of its own.

"How about something different?" Master Fung asked from behind them and all four dragons jumped in surprise. Even after all of their training Master Fung still seemed to have the ability to sneak up on all of them without notice.

"What'd you have in mind Master Fung?" Clay asked trying not to sound flustered.

"You're going to like this," Dojo said from his spot on Fung's shoulder.

"Why not a mock battle, teams of two made up of complementary elements," Master Fung told them, ignoring Dojo and all but Kimiko looked confused. "For example," Master Fung continued, "Water and Earth can combine to make a fearsome combination."

"Mud?" Raimundo asked coyly but silenced under a look from Master Fung.

"Think beyond that. The combined force and power of Water and Earth are a deadly combination indeed."

"Makes sense," Clay reasoned.

"Yes," Omi agreed, "my element is most powerful indeed. I could take on all the other elements and still be victorious." The others all glared at Omi's egotistic remarks but he didn't seem to notice at all.

"Are we ready then?" Master Fung asked and began to lead them away from the training grounds.

"Where are we going Master Fung?" Kimko asked.

"Away from the temple. I have feeling that this first experiment into complementary elements might be interesting."

"But we've used our elements together plenty of times before," Raimundo argued as they left the walls of the temple.

"Yes but not in such a context," Master Fung said and the four dragons looked more confused. Without even turning back to take in their confused looks Master Fung continued, "You have never used them in battle against one another. Times and things change as do the nature of your elements."

"Does anyone get what he's saying?" Raimundo asked in a quieter voice to his peers but all shook their heads.

"This should be far enough away," Master Fung said a little while later. They were on a grassy hill over looking the temple with a few small boulders dotting the landscape. Other then that they were in open field. Master Fung selected a boulder which he stepped up onto so he could better observe the battle. "Alright then, Kimiko and Raimundo versus Omi and Clay. I will call the battle when I feel it is complete."

"What no time for warm up or strategy?" Raimundo asked in a slightly panicked voice.

"Nervous Raimundo?" Omi taunted from a few feet away from where he and Clay waited. "Not that I blame you, if I were fighting against me I would certainly be nervous as well." Rai fumed and Kimiko lay a comforting on his shoulder. Rai immediately calmed at her touch but that didn't completely stop the frustration with Omi that constantly brewed in him. Rai had thought that things would get better after he became Shoku Warrior and for a while Omi had been more respectful and less harsh in any criticism he had of anyone. That had been fading lately though and if at all possible Omi was even more critical of him then before.

"Omi," Master Fung said in warning immediately shutting the tiny monk up.

"Don't worry Rai," Kimiko assured him with a squeeze of his shoulder that made Rai smile, "we've got this. Our elements are complementary after all." She said the last part with a blush that was rare and Rai had to fight his own blush. Kimiko seemed to recover from this and threw her fist in the air and then shouted to Omi.

"Better watch yourself Omi cause we're coming!"

"Then begin," Master Fung said. There was half a second when no one moved before the four exploded into motion.

"Wudai Neptune Water!"  
"Wudai Star Wind!"

"Wudai Crater Earth!"

"Wudai Mars Fire!"

The four attacks collided in midair and for a moment formed a stable ball of energy before exploding in all directions and sweeping the four dragons off their feet and throwing them back a few feet. A white smoke blew in with the force of the attack and for a moment everyone, excluding Master Fun and Dojo from their perch were snow blind.

"Rai?" Kimiko called.

"You ok?" Rai called back trying to gauge his distance from her.

"Fine but some wind would be nice."

"Oh," Raimundo said quietly to himself wondering he hadn't thought about that before. "Typhoon Boom! Wind!" Rai called and most of the smoke cleared. Kimiko was to the right of Raimundo and looked fine. She was just standing when the smoke cleared and smiled over at him as she dusted her pants off.

"That could have gone better," Omi's voice broke across the field and Rai turned his attention in his and Clay's direction. Both seemed find and Clay was searching for his hat in the tall glass.

"Woo Weee!" Clay exclaimed finally finding his hat that was slightly squished but he didn't seem to notice as he placed it back on his head. "What in the heck happened there?"

"Simply put it was a combination of your elements," Master Fung explained and the four looked at him oddly.

"Maybe you want to go in depth with this one?" Raimundo suggested and the others nodded in agreement.

"This," Master Fung said waving a hand at a few wisps of smoke that still remained, "is one of the first signs that you are all truly advancing."

"And the past couple of years have just been for fun?" Kimiko asked.

"You have already advanced to Wudai warrior in a relatively short amount of time. I should not be surprised that you show signs of advancement already."

"Advancement? There are more levels?" Clay asked.

"Yes," Master Fung explained, "of course you know of the ultimate level of Dragon but before you have mastered your elements enough to be called Dragon there are many more levels to be completed."

"How many?" Rai asked wary.

"It is different for each individual dragon. You for example Raimundo have risen to the level of Shoku Warrior. The rest of you will never obtain that level." Master Fung went to explain more but the others cried out in protest.

"What do you mean I will never be the same level as Raimundo?"

"That seems fishier then a catfish going fishing."

"That doesn't make any sense!"

"What do mean I'm the only Shoku Warrior?"

"Please young Dragons," Master Fung said while holding up a hand to silence them, "Shoku is the level of the leader of the Xiaolin Dragons. While Raimundo will rise to the level of Dragon he will always also be Shoku Warrior as well." Noting their confused look Master Fung gave a sigh and tried again. "For a time more you will continue to advance together but as your own individual elements evolve you will find different paths to walk. Don't worry though," he said seeing their worried expressions, "you will most certainly find one another again."

"Not sure I like the sound of that," Kimiko said moving close to Raimundo who tried to act as if he didn't notice.

"Trust Kimiko," Master Fung advised, "I promise that all of you will remain together for as long as you desire." Rai heard Kimiko gave an uncharacteristically longing sigh that made him glance at her nervously.

"What about the attack?" Omi asked seeming not to hear Kimiko's sigh.

"Yes," Master Fung answer and then looked at Rai, "may I ask why Raimundo why you did not call upon your new Shoku power?"

"Umm, I thought we were suppose to be complementary," Raimundo explained, "if I used Shoku powers then Kimiko's Wudai power wouoldn't have really worked with mine."

"Excellent use of judgment," Master Fung said with a nod and then spoke to the whole group. "Now that you have a leader you'll be able to perform an attack known as Wudai Hand of Heaven- a great powerful attack that will take time to master but will be a powerful force in battles."

"Most excellent!" Omi exclaimed. "I cannot wait to master this new attack."

"All of you must master this together Omi," Master Fung said with a tiny shake of his head.

"Yes then we must get to work at once!" Omi explained.

"Sounds good partner," Clay agreed but suddenly sobered, "except that I'm plum tuckered."

"Now that you mention it," Rai said with a yawn, "me too."

"What they said," Kimiko agreed fighting sagging eyes.

"Be strong my friends!" Omi encourage though he yawned nearly every other syllable.

"I'm not surprised by your exhaustion. That attack, until controlled, will drawn power from you unrestricted. In effect draining you of all energy. Are you feeling alright Kimiko?" he added at the end noting the girl swaying on her feet.

"Just over did it a little I think," she said leaning against Raimundo.

"That should be enough for today," Master Fung said taking in the rapidly growing drowsy state of his apprentices. No one, not even Omi, argued against that as they silently followed Master Fung and Dojo down the hill. They were about half way down when Kimiko tripped and stumbled taking Raimundo down with her. The two landed in a heap with Kimiko sprawled out on top.

"I'm so sorry Raimundo," Kimiko apologized scrambling up.

"I'm fine," Raimundo assured her as he too stood up quickly trying to brush the episode off like it hadn't happened. Clay and Omi had stopped to look back when they realized that the other two weren't following, apparently unaware of what had happened. Master Fung didn't even break stride. Raimundo waved them on and they didn't argue, both were too exhausted from their unexpected power drain.

"No you're not," Kimiko said worried. She grabbed his left hand that had taken the brunt of the fall and was bleeding slightly.

"Its nothing Kimiko," Rai assured trying to gentle pry his hand from her grip but with no such luck.

"No hang on a second," Kimiko said dropping his hand gently and brought her hands up to her hair. She'd added blue ribbons around her usual ponytails and now undid one then proceeded to wrap the material around his injured hand. The material was silky and smooth against his burning cut and Rai shuttered slightly at the contrast. "We need to wash and clean it out when we get back to the temple but this should stop the bleeding for now," she said tying it off firmly but not too tightly.

"Thanks," he muttered softly still not used to the extra attention.

"No problem," Kimiko assured him with a sweet smile. "Now come on," she said walking past him, "the others will be wondering where we went." She didn't make it more then a few steps before stumbling again. Rai was able to catch her in time before she suffered the same fate he had.

"You alright?" he asked suddenly realizing the way she had caught her with both his hands spanning the width of her waist. He set her on her feet again but immediately realized that she wouldn't last on her feet. He didn't have it in him to carry her like he hand yesterday, he was too tired for that but thought he might manage to carry her on his back. "Come on," he said stooping down and motioning her onto his back.

"Ughh what?" Kimiko asked a little confused.

"Get on my back I'll carry you back down to the temple."

"Iii, Iii, I can manage," she stuttered blushing slightly.

"Don't make me make you," Raimundo said with mock annoyance and a roll of his eyes.

"Like you could," Kimiko said with her hands on her hips. Rai gave her another look and she sighed before climbing up. He stood and adjusted her slightly, his hands hooked behind her knees and her arms wrapped loosely around his neck. "Is your hand ok?" she asked concerned as they made their way back down the path.

"I'm fine," he assured her and felt her lay her head on his shoulder, "you're a good nurse."

"Hmm," Kimiko mused and Rai could feel her breath on his neck. There was silence for a few minutes and when the gates of the temple came into view Rai spoke again.

"Kimiko?" he asked but there was no response and he realized she was asleep. His own exhaustion was taking hold so he didn't feel the need to wake her, only get her to their room and get her to her bed so he could crawl into his. He made his way to their room without running into anyone and the still slightly awake part of his mind wondered where Master Fung was. He could guess where Clay and Omi where and those thoughts were confirmed when he heard Clay's snoring. He made his way to Kimiko's futon and somehow managed to get her to the ground without completely dumping her. For a moment he considered that she was still in her training outfit but realized that was way outside the zone of friendship. He settled for tucking her in under her blanket and was about to crawl to his own when her hand shot out and caught hold of his sleeve. He went to pull away but her grip tightened and a frown formed on her face. He was too exhausted to fight it and her futon was soft underneath him. Before he could fully process what was going on he was stretched out on his side facing Kimiko and falling asleep.

An hour later Master Fung would walk in to check on his students and find Kimiko snuggled into Raimundo's chest and Raimundo's arm draped over her waist. He shook his head and looked at the tiny dragon on his neck.

"I think it's time Kimiko got her own room," Master Fung said and Dojo nodded in agreement sliding to the floor. "I'll leave it to you to make arrangements for the morning Dojo," Master Fung said walking away from the room that Dojo remained in the doorway of. It took a moment for the dragon to process.

"Hey!"

So it took forever for this chapter to come out!!! So sorry about that and thanks for your patients. I was in a show last week and that took all of my time. I literally woke up for work, went to class, went to rehearsal, and then went to bed. The little I got to write just left me wanting more so I waited to make the chapter as long as I wanted and that unfortunately meant a wait for you guys. Hopefully I'll have another chapter out Friday or Saturday. Anyways Happy Thanksgiving for those of us here in the states and just have a good day to everyone else not into Thanksgiving. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter but again, barely edited in my want to get it out. Anyone interested in being a beta? I've never had a beta before so that might be fun! Alright, enough rambling- please review!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer for all past, present, and future chapters:

I do not own Xiaolin Showdown in any way, shape, or form. If I did the WB or Cartoon Network would be making new episodes. A girl can dream…

Like I said before I wanted to have this completed, edited chapter out last Saturday but couldn't because the website wouldn't let me upload anything. And then when it did it cut it off. So this is the complete chapter four which was suppose to be out Wednesday but I got nice and sick on the plane ride back to school and have been feeling oh so wonderful since. I'm still feeling crappy and haven't finished chapter five which I was hoping to have out tomorrow. It still maybe later tomorrow or Sunday but I'll defiantly be shorter then this chapter. That's all, hope you all enjoy!

So despite the fact that this is suppose to be a story about Kimiko falling in love with Rai because of a Wu I find this story becoming more and more about Raimundo shamelessly falling for Kimiko. Does that annoy anyone? I think it might annoy me if I were the reader so I apologize. This first section of chapter four doesn't really help with that issue either but for those of you who want to see more of Kimiko then hopefully this chapter will help. Things have been ok so far for these two lover birds but will it last? Wanna a sneak peak of what's to come? Lets just say that there will be trouble within the temple, the villains soon find out, and Kimiko will surprise everyone…maybe.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was no secret that Raimundo liked to sleep. He almost always slept deep and usually had to be roused quite violently. Today however, though he slept as deeply as he usually did, it was only a slight movement that woke him up. Cracking an eye open Raimundo realized that it was still dark out and wondered why he was willingly waking up so early. The answer, he saw opening both eyes, was a tiny Japanese girl. Raimundo froze when she burrowed her head deeper into the space beneath his chin. 'What in the hell am I doing here?' Raimundo wondered too petrified to react. 'Oh yeah,' he remembered, 'I fell asleep putting her to bed yesterday.' Thoughts of yesterday's training session and carrying Kimiko back filled his head as began to subconsciously relax again. 'She's better than Ninja Fred,' he thought, his eyes drooping once more. He caught himself before he was completely asleep, his sane side taking over and telling him that this wouldn't end well for anyone if they were discovered like this.

Realizing his right arm was hooked over Kimiko's waist Raimundo started with that and pulled the arm away slowly. He then untangled their feet and started to slowly roll her body away from his. At some point during the night Raimundo had either slipped his left arm under her or else Kimiko had rolled unto it. Raimundo moved slowly, carefully, not wanting to wake Kimiko up. It was a painstakingly slow process but was fruitful in the end because Raimundo's arm was free and Kimiko was still asleep. Raimundo allowed himself a sigh of relief as he sat up slowly and felt the feeling come back to his left arm. He stuck his head around the partition that separated the four dragon's sleeping areas and looked out the window. It was starting to get light out so he quickly and silently made his way back to his own futon. If he was lucky he could get another hour or two of sleep in his own bed and no one would be the wiser of his night spent in Kimko's bed. Kicking off his shoes Raimundo settled under his blankets and grabbed Ninja Fred from his spot underneath Rai's pillow. As he began to sleep again, Ninja Fred tucked under his arms he couldn't help but admit to something.

"No offense Fred," Raimundo said quietly to his life long companion, "but Kimiko is defiantly better."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Time to wake up my young dragons," Master Fung's voice rang through the room. Everyone, not just the normally sleepy Raimundo, grumbled and rolled over trying to block out Master Fung's voice. There was silence and everyone thought that maybe Master Fung was being kind but a moment later a loud gong rang through the room causing everyone to shoot straight up.

"Dojo!" all four shouted at the tiny dragon who held the gong.

"Hey I just do what I'm told," he said with a shrug before slithering out of the room.

"Sometimes I really hate that gecko," Raimundo complained rubbing his eyes.

"I heard that!" Dojo called back causing Raimundo to blink in surprise.

"There is something important to discuss," Master Fung told the four sleep rumpled monks, "I will see you at breakfast." Without another word he walked away leaving the four youths to wonder what was going on.

"I never thought I'd hope for a normal day of hunting Shen Gong Wu," Clay said shutting the curtain of his sleep area to change. The others followed suit. "I can't take many more of Master Fung's surprises."

"Ditto," Kimiko agreed. Although all four dragons had thick curtains around their personal areas Kimiko's had two rows to eliminate any chance of her outline shinning through. She'd used to go change in the bathhouse after she overheard Clay yelling at Omi for watching her blurred outline. The young boy hadn't understood that wasn't exactly in good manners so Kimiko had taken to leaving to change. When Master Fung learned about this he'd had extra curtains hung and had had a stern talking with Omi.

"How are you feeling this morning Kimiko?" Omi questioned in a voice that was a little too perky for Kimiko's liking.

"Fine Omi," she said in her own sing song voice trying to save the boy from her growing annoyance. 'Since when did I become a china doll?' Kimiko wondered running a brush through her hair. Her scalp was sore from sleeping in ponytails the night before so she decided to wear hair down at least through breakfast.

"You coming Kimiko?" Clay asked from outside her curtain. Kimiko drew the curtain back and smiled at the modest cowboy who had his back turned from her as she spoke.

"I just want to brush my teeth," Kimiko said grabbing her toothbrush, "I'll meet you there." She looked around and noticed that only Clay and Omi were in the room. "Where's Rai?" she asked a little concerned.

"Ran out of here a few minutes ago. Probably hungry, I know I am," Clay said rubbing his stomach.

"Oh," Kimiko said a little disappointed.

"I shall wait and accompany you Kimiko," Omi said appearing out of no where next to Kimiko.

"That's alright Omi. I don't want to keep you," Kimiko said politely waving him off.

"Oh it is no trouble at all," Omi said starting to follow her but Kimiko turned and stopped him.

"I'm _fine_ Omi," she said angrily and stormed out. Behind her Omi stopped and looked a little crest fallen.

"Better to giver her a little space there partner," Clay advised stepping next to Omi and patting him on the head.

"But I was only trying to help," Omi lamented as Clay steered them both out of the room.

"You'll feel better once you get some food in your stomach," Clay told him, "always helps me."

Meanwhile Kimiko was walking out of her "private" bathroom, private only because she was the only girl at the temple, still fuming over Omi and the fact that Raimundo had left without saying good morning. 'What's his problem?' Kimiko wondered. 'He's been so weird since we got back from Rome.' She was so lost in thought that she headed the wrong way out of the bathroom and she didn't realize it until she heard Raimundo speaking softly, his voice breaking into her thoughts. She was about to burst around the corner and surprise him, her anger forgotten, when she heard Master Fung's voice as well.

"This cannot happen again Raimundo," Master Fung's voice was stern and server

"I promise Master Fung it won't. And I promise you that nothing happened. You have to believe me," Raimundo sounded desperate and Kimiko was getting worried.

"I believe you Raimundo but you have to understand why I am taking certain precautions."

'What are they talking about?' Kimiko wondered pressing herself close to the wall.

"As long as Kimiko doesn't get in trouble," Raimundo answered.

'Why would I get in trouble?' Kimiko thought poking her head around the corner to where Raimundo and Master Fung spoke.

"I understand that this is difficult for you Raimundo and only ask that you use better judgment in the future," Master Fung said a little softer now.

"Thank you Master Fung, I'll try," Raimundo said sounding a little defeated.

"Keep faith young one," Master Fung encouraged before turning away, "now come. The others will be waiting." When they were gone Kimiko finally let a breath she didn't realize was holding out and bolted back to her room, mindful of the conversation she'd just heard.

"What is going on?" Kimiko asked to herself aloud as she replaced her toothbrush.

"Kimiko?" Omi asked from out of nowhere scaring Kimiko out of her skin.

"OMI!" Kimiko screeched "Don't scare me like that!"

"I am sorry Kimiko," Omi apologized, "I was just concerned that you were talking to ghosts."

"No Omi," Kimiko said with a sigh, "just myself."

"You took a very long time in the bathroom this morning Kimiko," Omi said following a thought absorbed Kimiko toward the kitchen, "are you feeling all well."

"I'm fine Omi," Kimko growled for what felt like the millionth time.

"Are you sure?" Omi pressed.

"OMI!" Kimiko shouted when they entered the kitchen and everyone looked at them oddly. Kimiko grumbled and slinked to the table and sat next to Clay, the only person she wasn't ready to throttle that morning. She wanted to sit next to Rai but he'd sat next to the wall and planted Dojo on his other side, subtly but clearly stating that she shouldn't sit next to him. It was hurtful and confusing and Kimiko wasn't sure if she wanted to cry or scream in frustration. Omi made his way to the other side of the table and sat dejectedly next to Dojo and Raimundo. Master Fung observed all this with a frown; this was part of what he was worried about when he learned that Kimiko had come under the Key's effect.

"How are we all feeling this morning?" Master Fung asked. Kimiko muttered something while Raimundo took a big sip of his drink.

"Fine Master Fung," Omi said half heartedly. Clay raised his eyes and looked over his teammates wondering what was going on but having a pretty good idea at the same time.

"Little tired still but ok Master Fung," Clay said and then added in a smaller voice, "I think."

"We will wait a few days before attempting the Hand of Heaven again," Master Fung told them but only Clay was remotely focused and even he was sweeping his eyes between the three other dragons. "Also," Master Fung announced knowing this would get their attention, "it has been decided that Kimiko will be moving into her own room." He waited a second, and then another before the explosion came.

"WHAT!" came the explosion from all four dragons. Raimundo had known something was coming but had no idea this was what Master Fung had meant by taking action.

"Why am I being kicked out?" Kimiko asked wondering what was going on.

"You are no being kicked out Kimiko," Master Fung explained, "just moved to your own room with in the temple."

"But why?" Kimiko managed to muster, not liking being singled out at all.

"It is only natural," Master Fung said simply, "you are a young woman growing up among many young men. Of course you will need your privacy."

"But the others," Kimiko stuttered out an argument but could manage.

"The others will make due," Master Fung said, "after all they will have more space with you moved out."

"Makes sense," Clay mused helping himself to more bacon.

"Rai?" Kimiko questioned looking at the boy for his opinion.

"I think it makes sense," he admitted trying to sound supportive and sending a smile her way.

"Ok I guess," Kimiko said unsure why this was upsetting her so much when any other time she would jump at the chance for her own room. There was a sudden bang and the dishes on the table shook causing a few spilling over. "Omi!" Kimiko yelled when she realized the rocking had occurred because the young monk had pushed himself violently away from the table. Omi didn't respond, just stood and stormed away from the table.

"What is wrong with him?" Kimiko wondered aloud after he was out of the room.

"Thought that would be obvious," Clay said simply and Kimiko looked at him questioningly. Even Raimundo looked interested. "Little guy doesn't exactly take to change well does he?" Kimiko's eyes widened in realization and she looked over at Rai who had the same look on his face and could tell they were both thinking the same thing. They'd really messed up this time.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"We got Wu!" Dojo said later the same morning slithering over to where Kimiko and Clay were practicing with Shen Gong Wu. Raimundo was in a private training session with Master Fung to work on his Shoku powers and Omi was sulking by himself. When he heard Dojo's announcement however he came to join the other two.

"What it is Dojo?" Clay asked putting down the Lasso Boa-Boa.

"It's called On Thin Ice," Dojo started to explain but Omi interrupted.

"What does it do?"

"It literally puts your opponent on thin ice. Kinda like Ants in the Pants, it's a scream on April Fools Day but in battle it's more of a nuisance than a weapon."

"I don't know," Clay said with a smile, "Ants in the Pants has come in handy a few times."

"Yes," Omi agreed, "Kimio used Ants in the Pants quite successfully against the evil Master Monk Guan." Omi looked over at Kimiko as he praised her and frowned when she saw her attention was turned away from him and toward where Raimundo and Master Fung had entered the courtyard.

"We've got a new Wu," Kimiko said brightly to Raimundo when he joined them.

"What is it Dojo," Master Fung asked.

"For the millionth time," Dojo lamented, "its On Thin Ice!"

"What's on thin ice?" Raimundo asked trying to ignore Kimiko's affectionate glance.

"No the Wu is On Thin Ice," Dojo answered.

"So it's somewhere cold?" Raimundo pressed.

"NO! The Wu is ON THIN ICE!" Dojo yelled back.

"Well if it's on thin ice then maybe we shouldn't be sitting around talking about it and go after it," Raimundo said annoyed. Dojo looked ready to explode and was about to crush the ancient scroll when Kimiko pried it from his hands.

"The Wu's name is On Thin Ice," Omi said in a condescending voice that Raimundo ignored.

"On that note," Clay said trying to move pass growing discomfort, "let's get this show on the road. Dojo?" he asked the tiny dragon whose hands were still making like they were crushing the scroll despite the fact that Kimiko was holding it protectively.

"Eh? What?" Dojo asked snapping out of his trance.

"Where is the Wu?" Clay asked.

"Oh!" he said perking up. He jumped away from the group and grew to his full size. "We're heading for Sri Lanka."

"Nice," Kimiko said, "tropical. Let me just go change." And before anyone could say anything to object she was gone. Dojo shrunk down to his smaller size and hopped onto Clay's shoulder.

"Since we've got a few," he said rubbing his hands together, "how about a snack for the road."

"Read my mind," Clay said sauntering off with the dragon.

"Omi, will you please help me gather some Shen Gong Wu for the trip?" Master Fung asked and Omi followed willingly leaving Raimundo alone. He wasn't alone for very long, sensing a presence moving up behind him only a few minutes later. Thinking it was Clay or Omi he didn't even turn so he was caught off guard when two hands covered his eyes.

"Guess who?" Kimiko's voice giggled and from underneath her hand's Raimundo rolled his eyes. She may still be Kimiko but this lovey-dovey side of her was slightly unnerving. Sure he liked the attention but these little "girly" moments were a different side of Kimiko he wasn't used to and it would be an understatement to say it would take some getting used to.

'I don't get to get used to it,' he thought slightly sobering, 'this will all fade into a bad memory hopefully very soon.' With that depressing thought in mind Rai brought his hands up to take her own tiny one's off his face.

"Kimiko," he said slightly sternly in a hope to discourage her from acting like this in the future. He dropped her hands and turned to face her, dropping his jaw in the process.

"Yes?" Kimiko asked sweetly leaning her head to the side in question. Any hard words he had in his mouth to tell her not to do 'that' anymore fell out in mumble. Kimiko had worn some great outfits in the past and recently Raimundo had begun to notice how certain one's accented her nicely but for some reason this one really had him at a loss. She wore a fairly simple halter style pale green sundress, her hair plain black today but collected on her neck in a clip that matched her sand dollar charm bracelet. She also wore a wide brim sun hat and flat black strappy sandals that even Rai, who really hand no idea what he was talking about, could admit were "cute".

"You like?" Kimiko asked giving first a slow spin so that Rai could get a look at the open and low back and then a second quicker snip that caused the skirt of the dress to flair up and show off the almost knee length black leggings underneath. "Well?" she pressed of her slack jawed leader.

"Ah you look nice," he said snapping out of his trance and trying to be serious. He needed to be nice but couldn't encourage this either.

"Oh," Kimiko said visibly disappointed.

"Well look at you there," Clay said approaching the two. "Don't you look nice today Kimiko."

"Thank you Clay," Kimiko said overly enthusiastically trying to make Rai jealous.

"Just telling the truth," Clay said with a tip of his hat and then proceeded to take another bite of his sandwich looking back and forth between Kimiko and Rai and the looks they were giving him. The two looks were polar opposite, Kimiko beaming at him and Rai glaring daggers. "Why do I feel like I did something bad?" the cowboy asked in a whisper to the dragon on his shoulder. Dojo shrugged and looked nervous then started muttering over and over again.

"Just smile and nod, smile and nod."

"Kimiko!" Omi said as he and Master Fung rejoined the group. "Though you look like a proper girl I worry that it is not the most battle wise outfit."

"I've always managed in the past Omi," Kimiko answered smoothing an invisible wrinkle in the dress.

"But," Omi began to protest but Master Fung broke in.

"Because you are all still considerably weakened from yesterday's practice you will all be given two Shen Gong Wu apiece," he said opening a chest he and Omi had carried from the vault. The four helped themselves to Wu; Clay, Kimiko and Omi only taking one since they all had their Wu from earlier practice.

"We better get going," Rai said hanging the Eye of Daishi around his neck.

"Hop on," Dojo said expanding to his larger size again.

"Good luck young ones," Master Fung called as they flew away thinking silently to himself that this would be very interesting.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Here we are," Dojo said as he circled lower over the deserted beach, "beautiful sunny Sri Lanka."

"You got that right," Kimiko said breathing in the warm tropical air.

"I could be persuaded to kill some time here," Raimundo said looking up and down the clear beach.

"No time to dally dilly," Omi said wagging his finger in Raimundo's direction, "we must find this Wu before it falls into the wrong hands."

"You know I'm joking Omi. And it's dilly dally not dally dilly," Raimundo said with a shrug trying to look indifferent but he was watching Kimiko's dress catch in the wind out of the corner of his eye.

"Where to Dojo?" Clay asked looking around.

"Down that way," he said pointing down the beach.

"What's this thing look like again?" Raimundo asked trying to picture the Wu in his mind but not being able to.

"Here," Kimiko said pulling the scroll out of her backpack as they walked. She opened it up and Rai peaked over the edge trying not to notice Kimiko edging purposefully closer. On the scroll a picture appeared of a vase with a fat bottom, thin neck, and elaborate stopper that the character on the scroll pulled out causing a stream of water to flow out and pool under an opponent's feet.

"That shouldn't be too hard to find on a beach," Rai said moving forward quickly once the animation was done trying to put some space between him and Kimiko. He was very aware now that Master Fung had caught Raimundo asleep in Kimiko's bed how important it was to not encourage anything that was happening between him and Kimiko as a result of the Wu, even if it did mean hurting Kimiko's feelings.

'None of what she is doing is real,' was now Raimundo's mantra and he was repeating it over and over in his head as he looked for the Wu.

"I think I see it!" Omi exclaimed a ways down the beach from the others. They others began to race over to where Omi was standing under a palm tree.

"What's he waiting for?" Kimiko asked as they jogged over. Raimundo just shrugged but Clay chose not to answer. It was apparent that Omi was waiting for Kimiko to be watching.

'Little guy sure is jealous,' Clay thought to himself as he watched Omi's smile broaden when Kimiko came into view.

"Orb of Tornami!" Omi called launching himself up on the stream of water and easily grabbing the Wu. By the time he landed the other three had reached him and he awaited their praises.

"Good job Omi!" Kimiko said trying to be positive, mindful of how insensitively she'd been treating him lately.

"Thank you Kimiko," Omi said beaming, "it was nothing. Now shall we try it out?" Before anyone could answer Omi called out the Wu's name and directed its power at the unsuspecting Raimundo. A sheet of ice formed under Rai's feet which almost immediately went out from underneath him when he tried to move. He was only lying on the ice for a moment before it broke beneath him. He surfaced from the ice hole after a moment of being completely submerged.

"Omi!" he said through chattering teeth. Kimiko was immediately by Raimundo's side trying to fish him out.

"Are you ok Rai?" Kimiko asked when he was safely out of the water.

"I'll be fine," he said his chattering dying down.

"That was uncalled for Omi," Kimiko scolded while wrapping her arms around Rai trying to warm him up.

"It was just a joke," Omi said in mocking tone that both Raimundo and Kimiko glared at. Seeing that Omi made a huff noise and stalked off.

"I better go after him," Clay said following the Dragon of Water but was secretly worried about leaving the two alone.

"Any better?" Kimiko asked still rubbing her arms around Raimundo when Clay was out of earshot.

"Yeah but you should stop that," Raimundo said gently pushing her away. "You'll get wet," he explained lamely trying not to the look at her.

"Why are you pushing me away all of the sudden?" Kimiko asked with a hurt expression.

"I'm not," Raimundo immediately said, "you're just a little in my face lately you know?"

"No I don't know," Kimiko said looking confused. "I don't get it Rai. What am I doing to upset you?"

"We shouldn't talk about this right now Kimiko," Raimundo said standing and walking off a little.

"No," Kimiko insisted getting up and following him, "we should talk about it right now."

'How do I deal with this?' Raimuindo thought. 'This is one of the things Master Fung was warning against. We're talking about a relationship we technically don't even have!'

"Raimundo, please," Kimiko pressed grabbing his hand to stop him. When he did stop she stepped closer so their bodies were pressed closer together, ignoring the wetness. Raimundo stiffened slightly but didn't move away. "I don't want to make you angry or have you pull away from me. Please tell me what to do. What you want me to do."

"I want you to be Kimiko," Raimundo said softly and then added to his mind, 'again.'

"But me is making you upset for some reason," Kimiko said softly.

"Then," Rai said stalling trying to think. The way she was talking was starting to kill him. "Be you, but when we're around Clay and Omi try to not be so…open about liking me. We don't want Omi getting anymore upset," Rai added as an explanation. If Kimiko agree to that then Rai would just have to stick close to the others and never give him or Kimiko a chance to be alone.

"For Omi," Kimiko repeated to herself.

"For Omi," Rai confirmed.

"But it's ok if I act the same when it's just us?" Kimiko asked. Raimundo was afraid to wonder what the same meant for Kimiko. In the past, before the Key activated on Kimiko it might have meant her beating him to a pulp at Goo Zombies or physically beating him to a pulp for whatever had made her angry at the moment.

"Sure," he said to placket her.

"Thank you Raimundo!" Kimiko practically exclaimed dropping his hand and hugging him full from behind.

"Uhhh no problem," he told her slightly uncomfortable. "Let's find the others," he suggested in an attempt to get her off of him.

"Sounds good," Kimiko agreed letting go of him and went to grab his hand instead but Rai pulled away. He watched Kimko look hurt for a moment but sobered and put a more determined look on her face. They were only walking for a minute or so before they came upon Clay and Omi walking in their direction. When the four reached each other they stopped and an awkward silence settled in. Clay prodded Omi from behind.

"I am sorry Raimundo," Omi finally said, "that was most disrespectful of me."

"Don't worry about it Omi," Raimundo said with a wave of his hand.

"I'm sorry too Omi," Kimiko said surprising everyone. "I haven't been very nice to you lately, I'll try harder."

"Do not concern yourself Kimiko," Omi said with a smile, "I know you are only acting this was because of the effects of Key of Aphrodite."

"Oh, ok," Kimiko said trying not to show that Omi's words affected her. Raimundo watched this all with concern and wanted to throttle Omi for it. Hadn't Master Fung told them not to talk about the Key or its effects to Kimiko? Hadn't he said not to press because it would only confuse and upset her?

"As much as I hate to break up this love fest," Dojo said twitching from Rai's shoulder, "but another Wu, a very powerful Wu, went active about five minutes ago."

"Why didn't you mention anything Dojo?" Kimiko asked looking annoyed.

"Didn't seem like the right time," Dojo said his body contorting with each word.

"What's it called?" Clay asked as Kimiko unrolled the ancient scroll.

"The Ditto Diamond," Dojo explained, "is a powerful Wu because it can transform into any type of weapon and is made of diamond."

"Hardest substance in the world," Clay said with a whistle, "I can understand why it's an important one."

"That probably explains why we haven't seen any of the usually villains today. They all caught the smell of a stronger Wu."

"This Wu smells?" Omi asked as they all climbed on the grown Dojo.

"Just an expression," Clay explained as they gained some height, "where is the Ditto Diamond?"

"We're heading west," Dojo said as the flew across the ocean.

"Hopefully not too north," Kimiko said.

"You're in luck," Dojo told her, "this one is in one of the many Zaire diamond mines."

"Think you're thinking of the Democratic Republic of Congo," Clay said and everyone turned to look at him. "What? Cowboy can't keep up on current events?" (AN: totally stole that line from the Dyris episode but the cowboy loving figure staking line is possibly my favorite in the whole show) "Anyway," Clay continued ignoring their stares, "it's not exactly the nicest or safest place in the world."

"That is where the Shroud of Shadows will come in handy," Omi said pulling the cloth out.

"Good planning Omi," Raimundo said trying to keep the young monk happy.

"Well I'll be surprised if anyone has found this mine," Dojo said before Omi could answer, "Daishi was pretty good at finding obscure places to hide the really powerful She Gong Wu."

"Which means we'll never find it with Dojo as a guide," Raimundo said with a laugh.

"I would recommend not insulting your transportation," Dojo advised giving a little shake nearly dislodging the four.

"Dojo!" all four exclaimed and the dragon laughed and ducked beneath the cloud cover.

"We've got company," Kimiko said suddenly and everyone looked off toward the left.

"Jack Spicer!" Omi hissed when his eyes settled on the boy genius flying in a ostrich shaped plane.

"Hasn't anyone ever told him that ostriches don't fly?" Kimiko asked with a laugh. "What do you think? Take him out now or later?"

"What do you think Rai?" Clay asked.

"Better wait till we're on land," Rai said after a moment's consideration. "If we get rid of him now then we'd have to get him to land. He may be Jack Spicer but we can't just leave him in the middle of the ocean."

"Yes but," Omi protested, "if the Ditto Diamond is as powerful as Dojo says then we can probably expect Hannibal Roy Bean as well as Chase Young and Wuya. Taking care of Jack now may be a wise choice."

"Rai," Clay said, "that does make sense but you are leader. What do you think?"

"How far are we from land Dojo?" Raimundo asked.

"Smack in the middle of the Indian Ocean."

"We don't have time to drag him back and we can't just leave him. Even if we take of him now we'd still have to deal with him once we were on land. Just makes more sense to leave him be for now. Dojo, we better put some space between us. Let's get up above the clouds and kick up speed for a few minutes."

"You're the boss," Dojo said going up above the clouds and picking up speed. The speed Dojo could achieve was impressive, even after they were back at his normal rate they were over land in under an hour. They landed in a thick part of the jungle where the only noise was naturally made.

"Any sign of anyone else?" Kimiko asked looking around.

"Don't see anything," Raimundo said scanning the area, "not that we could really tell."

"This doesn't exactly seem like diamond country to me Dojo," Clay said scratching his head.

"Oh ye of little faith," Dojo said wigging his finger in Clay's face, "didn't I tell you Daishi hid it in a very secret mine."

"Yeah but there is nothing here," Kimiko said looking around.

"This way," Dojo said pointing like a bird dog into the thickest part of the jungle. Kimiko, Clay, and Omi looked over at Rai who shrugged.

"Better follow him," Raimundo said with another shrug, "what could it hurt. Wait- don't answer that."

"You're resounding faith is most appreciated" Dojo muttered when Omi picked him up and they began to walk.

"No offense Dojo but," Clay started to say but came to a stop when he saw were Dojo had led them.

"Told yeah I knew what I was talking about," Dojo said smugly as the four youths looked on the ruins he'd led them to.

"What is this Dojo?" Kimiko asked.

"One of the world's many unknown lost civilizations," Dojo answered, "you know not everything is about the Greeks and Egyptians."

"I believe you but this is amazing," Kimiko said in awe. The ruins themselves, were just that, ruins, overgrown with jungle foliage and crumbling down around itself. But embedded in the stone walls and littering the ground were countless diamonds of every size, shape, and color.

"How will we know which diamond is the Ditto Diamond?" Omi asked shifting through some of the debris.

"Is this a yellow diamond?" Kimiko practically squeaked picking up a diamond from the ground.

"I wouldn't recommend taking anything Kimiko," Dojo cautioned.

"I wasn't going to," Kimiko said quietly putting the diamond back on the ground, "but why not?"

"Because this was supposedly holy ground and if you take anything from it you'll be cursed until it is returned."

"Then how will we take the Ditto Diamond?" Omi asked concerned. "We will most certainly be cursed if we take it."

"You don't honestly believe in curses?" Raimundo asked but a moment later he jumped out of his skin when there was a strange noise from within the jungle.

"Brave and fearless leader," Clay mocked jokingly.

"The curse," Dojo said loudly ignoring Rai and Clay, "won't apply to the Ditto Diamond. When Daishi hid it here he made a deal with the locals to protect it and in times of great need it could be used by their greatest warrior."

"Didn't do them much good," Raimundo said as they began to walk through the ruins.

"Probably never needed to use it," Dojo said, "something else besides war took out this place."

"That's kinda sad," Kimiko mused to herself.

"That's life," Dojo said mystically taking a page out of Master Fung's book.

"What's this Dojo?" Rai asked when they reached a stone structure in the middle of the ruins.

"Welcome to the mines," Dojo said with a sweep of his claw.

"I don't see any mines," Rai said looking around.

"Look down," Dojo said and everyone looked at their feet. Clay bent down and pressed his hands to the ground.

"There's defiantly something down there," Clay said, "but how do we get down there? I mean I _could_ punch a hole through but I wouldn't recommend it. Might take the whole place down." There was the sound of a plane flying overhead.

"I'd bet currency to baking supplies that that is Jack Spicer," Omi said and everyone blinked. Clay and Kimiko looked to Rai.

"Give me a minute," he said thinking. "Got it!" he said snapping his fingers. "Dollars to Doughnuts!"

"Random Omi" Kimiko said looking back at the stone structure that was nothing more then a rectangle box about seven feet high and four across. There were divots, mostly empty but a few still held their original diamonds, and worn carvings of old cuneiform writings. "What do you guys think?" Kimiko asked but froze up. She looked over her shoulder and looked at her fellow warriors. They all looked the same way she felt. "I think we've got company," Kimiko hissed edging closer to the others.

"You would be correct," a new voice said and a sudden green light was shot in the Xiaolin monks' direction. The four scattered and tried to get their bearings.

"Where is she?" Kimiko asked Clay whom she landed behind.

"Turn around," a voice suddenly said and before either could react another green blast shot Kimiko and Clay forward.

"Wuya!" Kimiko yelled turning to face the old witch.

"Green is not your color dear," Wuya said inspecting her nails "it is a color for the powerful and beautiful."

"I'll show you power and beauty," Kimiko yelled jumping up and pulling out one of her Wu. "Star of Hanabi- Fire!" Wuya easily dodged the blast and sent another one at her. Kimiko jumped out of the way leaving Clay exposed but knew that the cowboy was ready.

"Third Arm Sash- Earth!" he called and the sash went through the blast, splitting it in two and then connecting with Wuya. That attack caught Wuya off guard only slightly but Kimiko was already back on the attack.

"Denshi Bunny!" Kimiko called and turned into a ball of energy that rammed into Wuya. That knocked the witch out but only momentarily Kimiko knew so she had to act fast.

"Where's Rai and Omi?" she asked worriedly. There was and explosion a few feet into the trees and she heard Rai and Omi's voices calling out attacks.

"Probably with Chase," Clay said hurriedly. "Dojo," Clay called out to the tiny dragon who was hiding a few feet off, "we need to get down into that mine. How do we do it?"

"There's suppose to be some order to the way that you place the four stones on top," he said pointing to the four empty slots.

"Where are those diamonds," Kimiko asked keeping her eye on Wuya who was slowly regaining consciousness.

"At the four corners of the grounds," Dojo said and froze under Kimiko's glare.

"Why did you not feel the need to mention this earlier!" she exclaimed.

"Uhhh," Dojo struggled for an answer.

"Never mind," Kimiko said waving him off. "Can you handle her for a minute?" Kimiko asked.

"Yeah but don't take your time," Clay said feeling some fatigue from yesterday and guessed that Rai and Omi must be as well.

"I'll be as quick as a bunny," Kimiko said laughing at her own joke.

"That was just corny," Dojo said dryly and shrank under Kimiko's glare.

"Got something to say to me gecko?"

"Would you just get going," Clay yelled and then Kimiko was off.

"Just you and me then?" Wuya asked facing Clay. "How romantic."

"Fist of Tebigon-Earth!" Clay yelled and directed the punch at Wuya but before it could hit Clay was knocked to the side by Omi who had been thrown into him. Raimundo quickly followed but managed to land on his feet and stop before ramming into the other two.

"You guys ok?" Raimundo asked but kept his eyes forward to where Chase was emerging from the jungle.

"Been better been worse," Clay said standing.

"Where's Kimiko?" Omi asked and Rai suddenly realized that she wasn't there.

"Don't worry about her," Dojo said at their feet. "She went to go get the stones needed to open up the door to the mines."

"You're disappointing me today dragons," Chase's voice broke in.

"Prepare to be impressed Chase Young!" Omi exclaimed and before Rai could call out a warning or stop him Omi was attacking. "Shimo Staff!" Omi called pulling out his Wudai weapon and put up a weak volley of hits. Chase easily dodged the first few attacks and then knocked Omi away. Rai and Clay were at the tiny monk's side and helped him to stand while glaring at Wuya who was laughing hysterically and at Chase who was thoughtful. Chase opened his mouth to say something but an annoying laugh filled the air.

"Oh great," Raimundo said with a roll of his eyes.

"That's right, it is I, Jack Spicer Evil Boy Genius," Jack said appearing above them.

"Next time I vote for leaving him in the ocean," Clay said looking annoyed.

"Huh?" Jack asked confused.

"What do you want Spicer?" Chase asked annoyed.

"He's talking to me," Jack squealed to one of his robots.

"Jack! Get out of here!" Wuya shouted. "The Ditto Diamond is mine! I mean ours," she amended under Chase's glare.

"We'll see about that. Ostrich Bots Attack!" An army of ostrich shaped birds descended from the sky on everyone, including Jack. "Not me!" Jack yelled knocking one away and pointing at the five on the ground, "them! Them!"

"I believe that we've entertained these annoyances enough," Chase said looking at Wuya who stepped closer and the two disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"We need to get down there," Rai said blowing two bots into each other so they exploded with a bang.

"Star of Hanabi- Fire!" came a call from above and most of the bots were incinerated. Omi called up a water shield that protected the three of the ground. "Spicer you idiot," Kimiko taunted as she landed, "didn't everyone ever tell you ostriches don't fly?" Jack's answer was to whimper over his broken robots which Kimiko ignored and turned to the stone box. "What do we do Dojo?" Kimiko asked.

"How should I know?" Dojo asked with a shrug.

"WHAT!" Kimiko shrieked. "I thought you knew what order to put these things in!"

"Oops," Dojo said ducking under Clay's hat.

"Any ideas?" Kimiko asked looking at the others.

"Only that we need to figure it all out fast cause Chase and Wuya are already down there," Clay said worried.

"Ok," Kimiko said holding out four colored diamonds. One was clear, one tinted blue, another red, and the last yellow. "These were the diamonds I found at each corner of the ruins. What do you guys think?"  
"Is it just me or does this stone not look as old as the others?" Omi asked inspecting the stone rectangle.

"You're right Omi," Raimundo said stepping closer and looking at the stone as well.

"And maybe I'm crazy," Clay said looking closer as well, "but isn't that the Xiaolin symbol?"

"You're right Clay!" Kimiko said excitedly, "it's a little worn away but that's defiantly it."

"Now that you mention it I remember Daishi convincing the locals to cover this mine up. They were kinda afraid of him, thought he was god like."

"Makes sense," Raimundo said, "someone comes in like Daishi flying on a dragon I'd think he were a god too."

"Then if it were Daishi," Kimiko said looking at the diamonds in here hand, "then these probably represent our four elements!" She then handed out the four diamonds, matching Wudai colors to diamonds.

"But what about the order?" Omi asked looking at his stone, "I mean after water being first of course."

"Not of course," Raimundo said looking at the empty slots. "Look here," he said pointed to each slot, "its really faint but you can see colors painted around each."

"But what's the order?" Kimiko asked. "Left to right? Right to left? Every other? Start in the middle? What?"

"I'm going to bet all at once," Raimundo said and Clay brightened.

"That makes sense," Clay agreed. "If Daishi was the one to set this up then you can bet that he saw all four elements as equal."

"So all at the same time," Omi agreed and the four walked up to the stone monument. Furthest to the left was Omi, followed by Clay, then Rai, and finally Kimiko. Unfortunately the holes dotted the top of the rectangle and only Clay didn't have to stretch far to reach.

"I'll give you a hand," Clay said grabbing Omi by the back of his robes and lifted him to reach the box. Rai peaked over at Kimiko and saw that she wouldn't reach either.

"I've got you," Rai said quietly hooking his right arm around her waist and lifting her up. Kimiko blushed but didn't object and pulled out her diamond.

"On three," she said and the counted down. "One, two, three!" The four diamonds slipped into their respective slots easily and there was rumble when the stone slid toward them. The four jumped back, Clay landing on his feet with Omi still hanging in his grip, but Raimundo and Kimiko weren't as lucky. The way that Raimundo had lifted Kimiko was awkward at best and when he'd instinctively jumped back he hadn't been able to maintain balance and for what felt like the millionth time since Rome the two tumbled down on one another.

"We have to stop meeting like this," Kimiko told him while sprawled out on top of him. Rai couldn't answer coherently, too focused on Kimiko being spread out over him, he was after all a teenage boy as well as a Xiaolin warrior. "Sorry," Kimiko apologize climbing off of him.

"No trouble," Raimundo managed out but wasn't sure how.

"Shall we get going?" Omi asked a little miff.

"Yeah," Kimiko said, "we need to catch up with Chase and Wuya."

"And me! Evil King of Darkness- Jack Spicer!" Jack called racing down the stairs previously unnoticed.

"Who announces that?" Raimundo asked finally standing and getting his mind back into focus.

"No time to ponder the mysteries of Jack," Clay said as they began to walk down the stairs. "Wouldn't happen to have a flashlight in your bag would you Kimiko?" he asked looking at the girl. Kimiko smiled and pulled a flashlight out turning it on. The cave illuminated and everyone gasped.

"Look at all these diamonds!" Kimiko exclaimed in awe.

"This was a holy place," Dojo informed them. "They had a lot of diamonds but this place of supposed to be special."

"Why Dojo?" Omi asked looking around.

"Not sure if I remember correctly," Dojo admitted. "I know the locals told Daishi and they suggested he hide the Ditto Diamond in this particular mine because no one would go here. If I remember correctly it was suppose to be a portal way to the Gods."

"No wonder they let Daishi in," Clay said as they started walking again, "if they thought he was a God." Dojo nodded in agreement but no one else said anything.

"Everything looks the same," Kimiko said a moment later, "maybe we should mark our way."

"Don't trust my sense of direction?" Dojo asked slightly miffed and everyone gave him a funny look. "Fine," Dojo consented. Kimiko opened up her bag.

"The only thing I've got that might work is a lipstick," Kimiko said pulling one out.

"That'll do," Raimundo said plucking it out of her hand and made an arrow pointing back toward the entrance.

"Someone owes me a new lipstick when we get back," Kimiko said pulling her backpack back on.

"Yeah, yeah," Rai said with a wave of his hand but smiled at her. "Where to Dojo?" he asked when they reached a 'T'.

"This way," the dragon said pointing left and Rai made another mark.

"Everyone keep your eyes and ears peeled for Chase Young and Wuya," Omi advised and all silently agreed. They moved silently along, stopping every so often to get directions from Dojo or for Rai to make another mark.

"I hope we find it soon" Rai said about a half an hour in, "we're running low on lipstick."

"What if Chase and Wuya already have it?" Kimiko asked worriedly.

"No, its still here," Dojo assured them, "in fact I'll be surprised if Wuya can even sense it."

"Why's that Dojo?" Clay asked.

"As far as I know neither Wuya nor Daishi ever used the Ditto Diamond, it was always locked away."

"It is that powerful?" Omi asked.

"Would you want to go up against Chase, Wuya, or Hannibal Bean if they had an unbreakable weapon?"  
"Good point," Omi admitted and Dojo started to twitch.

"Close?" Rai asked.

"Real close," Dojo said with a shiver, "let's go right."

"There is no right Dojo," Kimiko said as Clay shone the light in that direction.

"Then its somewhere along the wall," Dojo said confident.

"Could it be a fake wall?" Raimundo asked and watched Clay press his hands to it.

"Nope," he concluded a moment later, "this wall is solid."

"This maybe impossible," Kimiko said looking at the diamond studded wall.

"How do we know which on is the Ditto Diamond?" Raimundo asked and all four looked to Dojo.

"You're guess is as good as mine," Dojo said with a shrug and no one had it in them to yell at the dragon.

"The only thing I can think of," Kimiko said a minute later, "is to touch each diamond and think of a weapon for it to turn into."

"That'll take forever," Raimundo complained.

"Got a better idea?" Kimiko asked and Rai smiled at some of the usual Kimiko attitude he was used to.

"Better get going then" Clay said with a sigh and grabbed a diamond. Nothing happened. "One down, about a million to go." The others follow suit and began to grab at random diamonds. They were only at it for about fifteen minutes when they heard voices approaching but they were jumbled by their echoing off the walls.

"I'd encourage some speed," Dojo said in a whisper and the others nodded and started grabbing diamonds faster. Finally one of the diamonds Clay grabbed glowed and transformed into a small dagger. He gasped and jumped back drawing everyone's attention to him.

"Think I got it," Clay said going to grab the diamond again. This time it turned into a pair of brass knuckles that he could really get his hand around.

"Are you sure it's the Ditto Diamond?" Omi asked.

"Unless there is some other sort of transforming diamond in this mine," Clay said tugging on the diamond, "this is our diamond."

"You mean mine!" a new voice called and an ostrich bot slammed into Clay knocking him flat and dislodging the Ditto Diamond in the process. When he hit the ground Clay's hands flew open and the Wu and flashlight went flying across the ground. The light smashed and everyone was lost in the darkness of the mine, minus the glow of the ostrich bot's eyes.

"Find the Diamond!" Omi cried and everyone scrambled for it in the darkness.

"This is stupid," Kimiko grumbled and lit a flame in her hand. The tunnel was bathed in an eerie glow from Kimiko's fire.

"It's mine!" Jack yelled diving in a certain direction near Rai but was blown away by an invisible force. Everyone looked at Rai who looked as perplexed as everyone else.

"Don't make me hurt you Jack," Wuya said appearing on the scene she waved her hands in a pattern that was mesmerizing. All the boys were watching unblinkingly and Kimiko suddenly realized that Wuya had hypnotized them.

"Snap out of it you guys!" Kimiko yelled and began running toward to the Ditto Diamond. Extinguishing her light Kimiko was about to dive for the Wu but was knocked aside the previously unnoticed Chase. She flew until she hit the wall hard and felt the wind leave her lungs. Clearing the stars from her head Kimiko collected her bearings and noticed that Chase was going to pick up the Wu while Wuya kept the boys in the trance. She'd never make it in time but the Diamond was practically at Rai's feet.

"Rai! Wake up!" Kimiko yelled hoping to snap the Wind Dragon out from under Wuya's spell. "Rai!" she tried again a little more desperate. That time her voice seemed to reach him.

"Huh?" Rai asked confused. "Kimiko?"

"Raimundo!" he heard her voice yell and he looked to where Kimiko was using the wall to brace herself. "GET THE WU!" Kimiko yelled and pointed back to Chase. Rai's mind seemed to snap back into place and he turned to where he remembered where the Diamond was and grabbed at it. His hand and Chase's wrapped around it at the same time. Chase looked annoyed and Raimundo looked determined.

"We both know where this is going," Raimundo said as the Wu glowed and illuminated the mine. "I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown. Do you accept?"  
"Yes," Chase said in bored voice, "name the challenge."

"How about a race through the mines? First one out wins the Ditto Diamond. My Sword of the Storm versus your, eh, what do you have?"

"I'll wager the Sphere of Yun," Chase said, "but I won't need to use it."

"Fine," Raimundo said, "then lets go- Xiaolin Showndown!" The scene changed and there was a bright flash that Kimiko tried to keep her eyes open but couldn't manage. When she opened them again she was surprised to find herself back outside the mine. She looked down and noticed that she was in her battle armor.

"What's going on?" Clay asked coming out of his trance. Omi looked equally confused.

"You guys were under Wuya's trance," Kimiko said glaring over at the witch who shrugged, "but Raimundo managed to snap out of it and grabbed the Ditto Diamond the same time as Chase so they were suppose to do a showdown in the mine but we're out here for some reason."

"Look down kiddies," Wuya said and in spite of herself Kimiko's automatic reaction was to look down. She heard Clay and Omi gasp along with her when they realized that they were standing on a clear surface. Underneath Chase and Rai were are opposite ends of the maze and racing toward the center.

"Rai!" Kimiko yelled but he didn't seem to recognize.

"I do not think that they can hear us," Omi observed. Kimiko chewed her bottom lip as she watched. The way looked clear but you could never tell in a showdown. She jumped slightly when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked over at Clay who gave her an encouraging smile.

"I'm sure he'll be fine," he assured her. Kimiko tried to look hopeful but she'd be happier when the showdown was over and they could be safely back at the temple.

'Wait,' a part of her mind reasoned, 'you've always worried before but was it ever like this?' Kimiko placed a hand over her heart that seemed to be trying to escape her chest. Her eyes were still on Raimundo as he ran through the mines, stopping at a dead end and whirling around. Chase was simply walking along without a care in the world and obviously knew where he was going but was taking his time.

"Hurry Raimundo!" Omi called. Kimiko looked at Omi and then back down to Rai, feeling her anxiety and confusion rise again.

'I want this to be over,' a part of Kimiko's mind said. 'Give up, go home, come on Rai.' But another part of her mind recognized that that train of thought was wrong. Sure there had always been fear and apprehension but never this sensation of wanting to turn tail and run just to be safe. 'So selfish,' she thought, 'why am I thinking like this? I've never really thought like this. I always recognized the sacrifice I would need to make. Lied to my father about the danger and secretly believed in that lie. I was always worried about my friends but have I ever wanted to just give up like this? Thought about myself first? This is a very important Wu, we can't let it get into the wrong hands but I've never wanted to run more in my life.'

Kimiko's eyes were still locked on Rai as both he and Chase moved closer to the center and closer to the end. Rai came to a stop, torn between two ways- one would lead him directly out and the other would take him back to the beginning. Chase was moving closer to the exit and Wuya made an excited noise.

"The Ditto Diamond is ours," she hissed.

"Come on Raimundo," Clay said quietly and groaned when he turned the wrong direction.

"Raimundo! Turn around!" Omi exclaimed jumping up and down but it was just as before and Raimundo didn't seem to hear.

"No use partner," Clay said trying to consol Omi. Kimiko felt a wave of relief flow over her. This would be over soon and they could go home.

'No!' a voice inside her head screamed, 'don't give up the fight!' Kimiko fought within herself between the wish for the showdown to be over without Rai hurt and the need to win with the risk that Rai might have to face Chase if they reached the exit at the same time.

Unbeknownst to Kimiko back at the Xiaolin Temple Master Fung watched the Key of Aphrodite surge and then drop in power.

"What is happening?" a monk questioned at Master Fung's side.

"Kimiko is at war within herself," Master Fung said watching the Key as well as studying a scroll rolled out in front of him. "Yes," he said quietly, "Kimiko is questioning the feelings that the Key is bringing within her."

"Then there is hope that the Dragon of Fire will break the Key's effect on her own," another monk asked.

"Yes," Master Fung said with a smile, "there is hope."

Meanwhile back in the jungle Kimiko was still fighting the opposing voices in her head. Finally she came to a conclusion. 'Rai,' she thought, 'please be safe.'

"Raimundo!" Kimiko yelled out like Omi had but this time they watched Raimundo falter in his steps.

"Again Kimiko," Clay encouraged.

"Raimundo! Turn around Raimundo!" Kimiko yelled louder. Rai had come to a complete stop and seemed to consider for a moment. "Come on Rai," Kimiko whispered softly and much to her surprise Rai finally turned around and began running full force back the way he'd come. Kimiko, Clay, and Omi all jumped up in excitement and continued to cheer him on.

"I wouldn't celebrate too early Wuya," Kimiko said with a laugh as she watch Rai get closer and closer to the Ditto Diamond.

"Come on Chase!" Wuya shouted but Chase didn't seem to register. The five observers; Kimiko, Clay, Omi, Wuya, and Jack watched with baited breath as Chase sauntered into the final stretch of the mine to where the Ditto Diamond waited at the top of the stairs. He seemed taken by surprise when Raimundo raced in and leapt to land on the bottom step.

"Sword of the Storm- Wind!" Rai yelled calling up a wind that seemed to annoy Chase more then anything. Seeing this Rai pulled back the attack suddenly and flipped up to the tops of steps. Chase was there only a second later but Raimundo's hand was already wrapped around the diamond and jumped out into the open air. The showdown setting faded away and Rai appeared before them holding the Sphere of Yun, Sword of the Storm, and Ditto Diamond.

Kimiko, Clay, and Omi jumped around him yelling praises.

"Thanks guys," Rai said handing out the Wu he'd collected and his eyes fell on Kimiko. He could tell that she was holding back but he couldn't help himself. He grabbed her and picked her up, spinning them both around. "I heard your voice," he told her and Kimiko's smile widened. She wrapped her arms around his neck and laughed, making Rai laugh and spin her more.

"Isn't that disgusting," Wuya sneered a little ways away.

"Tell me Wuya," Chase asked observing Rai and Kim's display, "what was the last Shen Gong Wu that activated."

"On Thin Ice," Wuya answered, "but you wanted to come here first. Lot of good that did us."

"Before that?" Chase asked and Wuya looked thoughtful. When she came to a realization the witch brightened considerably.

"The Key of Aphrodite!" she hissed happily.

"And it seems that those two are bearing the effects of it," Chase said with a sinister smile pointing to Raimundo and Kimiko.

"What shall we do?" Wuya asked eagerly.

"Nothing for today, there is nothing more we can do but this new found information is not something I intend to sit on for very long." In a flash they were gone leaving only the Xiaolin Dragons and Jack in the jungle. Or so they thought. Hidden within the thick foliage of the trees another pair of eyes watched everything.

"This is sickening," Jack said from the fringe of the group arms folded and looking grumpy.

"You better watch yourself Spicer," Kimiko snapped jumping out of Raimundo's arms, "we let you get off easy today." Jack mocked back what Kimiko said in high pitched voice but jumped away with a screech when she advanced.

"I see how it is," he yelled from behind the shelter of his one remaining ostrich bot, "gotta have your girl friend fight your battles mister I'm a big Shoku leader." Raimundo flinched under the taunting and spoke without thinking it through.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Raimundo shouted at Jack but immediately regretted it. Even though her back was too him Rai could see the change in Kimiko's body language at his words.

"Raimundo and Kimiko sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-NG," Jack began to sing.

"Knock it off Spicer!" Rai yelled.

"First comes love, then comes marriage, then come Raimundo with the baby carriage," Jack started laughing hysterically at his own song and before Rai could throttle him Omi surprised him by grabbing his sleeve.

"Perhaps we should go Raimundo," Omi said in a soft voice looking away. Rai followed his line of sight and felt a deep guilt well within him. Sitting on a full grown Dojo Kimiko had her back turned to Raimundo again and seemed unaware of Clay sitting close by trying to awkwardly comfort her. When Raimundo and Omi reached Dojo Rai made a move to sit close to Kimiko, to try to talk to her but Clay stopped him with a look that clearly said 'not now.'

So Rai climbed on in back, putting Omi and Clay in between himself and Kimiko and hoped that she would some how forgive her. On the ground Jack had started a second verse of the song but that was quickly silence when Dojo's tail snaked out and caught the boy, sending him flying.

"Thanks Dojo," Kimiko said softly so that only the dragon could hear. She'd moved forward so she was nearly sitting on top of Dojo's head, away from Clay, not wanting the cowboy's doting at the moment.

"That's what I'm hear for," Dojo replied, "transportation, Shen Gong Wu detection, sage advice, and giving annoying twerps what's coming."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

That's all- Please Review!!

P.S- anyone into the forums on this site? I've never really gotten into them but I think I'd might like to- any recommendations?


	5. Chapter 5

Super late and super short! I know I suck! Sorry about it but hopefully you may like this pathetic little chapter I put out. Just a reminder that a longer version of chapter four is now up so read that if you hadn't. I also put up another one shot called Anywhere that might be worth looking into. I was thinking of putting up the lyrics that inspired that story in my profile as well as the lyrics to the song that often helps with this story and gave it its title. "Ever the Same" is a Rob Thomas song that I truly love. If anyone would be interested in seeing those lyrics let me know. Now, enjoy!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Where do you want this Kimiko?" Clay asked snapping Kimiko out of trance she was in.

"Huh? Oh anywhere is fine Clay. Thanks."

"You sure?" Clay asked looking around. He and Omi had been helping move Kimiko into her new room which was just next door and a little less then two times larger then her private sleeping area had been when she lived with the boys. They'd been moving since they'd gotten back from retrieving the Ditto Diamond and night was beginning to fall. The actual move hadn't taken very long between the three of them but Kimiko's mind obviously wasn't into the task at hand.

"Its fine anywhere Clay," Kimiko assured, "I'll just rearrange it later."

"I don't mind helping you do it now Kimiko," Clay said looking around at the clutter that had accumulated.

"I don't mind either Kimiko," Omi said moving in the last bit of furniture that Master Fung had set aside for Kimiko's new room.

"I appreciate it guys but I don't know how I wanna arrange anything yet," she said flashing them a fake smile before turning back to the box she was shifting through. Clay and Omi frowned from behind her, worried for her well being. When they'd returned Master Fung seemed to sense that things were not good and had given them the rest of the day off. Kimiko had said she'd had a headache and went to take a nap. Rai had slinked off somewhere, leaving Clay and Omi to explain what had happened when they'd gone in search of the Ditto Diamond. Master Fung had listened closely and had invited the two into the scroll roll that at least one monk had been in, researching the Key since it had activated on Kimiko.

"I am glad that I am able to talk to you two alone about what we've learned so far," Master Fung had told them and then had gone on to explain what they'd learned. It appeared that the Key had only been used once in history and that was when it was first created and then it was deactivated after only a day. "So in truth," Master Fung told them grimly, "there is really no way of knowing how long the Wu could be active for. We have speculations that suggest it will last no longer then a month, others say it could last indefinitely unless effected by its sister Wu." That had surprised the boys but they listened while Master Fung told them about the Hecate Lock. "The Hecate Lock was created to deactivate the Key of Aphrodite. However, unfortunately, unlike other sister Wus the Key and the Lock do not activate within each other. We will be lucky if they do."

"So basically we still know very little," Clay had said depressed, not liking what the Key of Aphrodite was doing to anyone in the temple.

"There is something else," Master Fung said with a frown that was reserved for when they'd accidentally doomed the world. "It seems that there is probably some sort of battle being waged within Kimiko that she may not even be aware of. The part of Kimiko being controlled by the Key and the part of her that knows that such behavior isn't normal. The Key is of course dominate at the moment but Kimiko is such a strong character that I'm certain she is probably dealing with that as well as what you have told. I talked with Raimundo earlier and he promised that he would be considerate of Kimiko's behavior but would also not try to encourage it. But from what you told me that was not the case."

Master Fung frowned and sighed heavily.

"He is having a harder time dealing with this than I first anticipated." Omi looked confused at what Master Fung said.

"What do you mean Master Fung?" he asked sounding concerned. Master Fung raised an eyebrow to Omi's question.

"I don't think he gets Raimundo's side of this very well Master Fung," Clay explained shooting Omi a look.

"What don't I understand?" Omi asked even more confused.

"Omi," Master Fung started to explain but stopped looking like he was having a hard time finding his words. Finally he took a breath and then started again. "Omi the situation between Kimiko and Raimundo because of the Key is even more complicated due to Riamundo's feelings for Kimiko."

"Feelings for Kimiko? I do not understand," Omi interrupted.

"He likes her kiddo," Dojo said from his perch on Master Fung's shoulder.

"But I like Kimiko too," Omi said, "why is that not a problem if it is a problem for Raimundo?"

"Cause partner," Clay said looking uncomfortable, "Raimundo really likes Kimiko."

"You make no sense," Omi said perturbed.

"How do you explain teenage love?" Dojo mused while Master Fung shook his head.

"Raimundo's feelings for Kimiko are developing past that of just friendship Omi," Master Fung explained. "Before a person falls in love with another person they are said to 'like' that person as more then a friend. Raimundo is feeling that way for Kimiko and with Kimiko acting as if she loves Raimundo it is understandable that Raimundo is conflicted."

"How so Master?" Omi asked.

"Understand Omi that Kimiko was not aware of Raimundo liking her. Kimiko acting in such a way now makes Raimundo want to act the same as well. He wants to show her how he feels and not doing so is very hard for Raimundo."

"I did not know this," Omi said hanging his head. "I did not know of such things before."

"No one is angry with you Omi," Master Fung said coming to one knee so he was on the same level as the boy he had raised. "This is something I should have explained to you before hand so you could understand the situation better. I know you do not like change but you also need to be sensitive to what Kimiko and Raimundo are going through and try not to add to their troubles."

"I was not doing so intentionally," Omi explained looking sheepish, "only trying to act like I did before."

"You might be trying a little too hard Omi," Clay said and then added in, "are you jealous?"

"JEALOUS!" Omi exclaimed looking indignant but quieted under Master Fung's stare. "Maybe a little," he finally admitted.

"That is normal Omi, but you must get used to such changes. As you grow older things will most assuredly grow more complicated," Master Fung said standing tall again. He looked outside the window and then turned back to the two. "Leave Raimundo be for the day," he advised, "let Kimiko sleep for another hour and then wake her. You will help her move into her new room."

"Yes Master Fung," Omi and Clay responded with a tiny bow and then left. They had waited an hour and then roused Kimiko and had been helping her pack and move ever since. The entire time Kimiko had been quiet and looked thoughtful, smiling only when she talked to the two and even then you could tell it was forced. Now her new room was filled with her things, it was amazing that she'd been able to fit this much into her previous space, and night was beginning to fall.

"Well," Clay continued "I guess we'll leave you for now and start dinner. Then after we can help you if you'd like."

"Thank you guys," Kimiko said with her back turned still, "I really appreciate it." Clay and Omi frowned again at this but left the room without another room. Kimiko let out a hefty sigh as soon as she sensed that they were gone. "You can come out now," she said in a sign song voice.

"How'd you know I was there?" Raimundo asked crawling through her window.

"I've been in training for as long as you have Raimundo, if I can't sense you by now I'm not very good am I?" Kimiko asked not looking up at him.

"I didn't think they'd ever leave," Rai said settling onto the floor near the window he'd entered through.

"Well they're good friends and they were worried about me," Kimiko snapped back surprising him. She surprised him further by glancing up at him with an accusing glare.

"I would have come earlier but I didn't think you'd want me around," Raimundo said lamely. He was watching his hands as he spoke so jumped at the bang she created when the she shoved the box away from her and it collided with the wall.

"No," she accused standing and looking down at him, "you didn't come because you were scared that I would pummel you and frankly I don't see any reason why I shouldn't!" Raimundo just started at the girl towering over him in shock and hope seized him for a moment.

"Kimiko?" he asked hopefully.

"What," she growled back looking menacing.

"Kimiko is that you? I mean is it you?" Rai questioned standing as well and squinting at her.

"Well who else would I be?" she answered back bitterly.

"It is you!" Rai gasped happily and grabbed her into a hug. He was laughing happily and half expected her to hit him upside the head so when she shoved him away he wasn't really surprised.

"No," Kimiko said defiantly, "I'm mad at you." She turned her body away from him and folded her arms over her chest.

"I'm sorry Kimiko," Rai said grinning from ear to ear and rubbing the back of his head, "but I'm just so happy that you're out form under the influence of the Key."

"What are you going on about?" Kimiko asked raising an eyebrow and then she suddenly remembered. "Oh no, you aren't going to go on with that Key nonsense again are you?"

"You," Raimundo started to stay but stopped confused, "wait, what?"

"That nonsense about the Key of Aphrodite making me love you. You aren't going to start up on that again. I've told Omi a dozen times and now I have to tell you too? I don't care what you say about the Key! I love you! I love you and always have! No Shen Gong Wu is making me love you! But at this point in time I don't really like you. I can't believe you told Jack I wasn't your girl friend like that. You sounded like you were disgusted when you told him we weren't going out."

Raimundo silently took this all in realizing that Kimiko wasn't out from under the Key's power. He'd though for a moment that she actually was but the realization that she wasn't was suddenly weighting on him heavy. With a groan he caught his head in his hands and sunk back to the floor.

"Rai?" Kimiko asked concerned coming over to him. "Are you ok? Are you feeling ok? Did you hurt yourself?"

"Fine," he said through his hands and then parted his fingers so he could see her. She was close to him, looking at him with those beautiful blue eyes full of concern and worry. "Its nothing Kimiko," he assured her pulling his hands completely from his face and closing his eyes with a sigh.

"Then," Kimiko said standing again, "I'm still angry with you."

"Please don't be," Raimundo said pinching the bridge of his nose trying to elevate some of the pressure he felt building in his head.

"Give me one good reason why," Kimiko said walking toward the desk Master Fung had gotten for her and started to shove it into a corner.

"Because I'm sorry, actually truly really sorry," Raimundo said watching her. She stopped moving when he said it. Slowly Kimiko turned back to face him looking skeptical.

"What are you sorry for?" she asked.

"For making you feel bad."

"Why did you yell at Jack like that?" she asked in a quieter voice that made Rai look at her. Her face was earnest and he could see faint traces of fear in her eyes. "I mean," she continued, "this morning you were telling me not to act a certain way so when we went after the Ditto Diamond I tried not to. And then you grab me like that after the showdown. Then you said those really mean things."

"That we weren't boyfriend and girlfriend?" Raimundo interrupted and Kimiko nodded grimly. "Well we technically aren't are we?"

"So!" Kimiko protested back and then blushed. "That doesn't mean we can't be. And anyway its how you said it." With that she turned back to moving the desk and missed Raimundo's dumbfounded expression.

'Did she actually just say that?' he wondered. 'I thought they only said stuff like that on TV.'

"Look," he tried again standing as he spoke, "I'm sorry to have upset you. I wasn't saying we couldn't be boyfriend and girlfriend. I was saying…"

"Can we be?" Kimiko suddenly interrupted.

"What?" Rai answered dumbfounded.

"Can we be boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"I ahh, I, oh man," Rai stuttered wishing he could disappear off the face of the planet.

"Is that a yes?" Kimiko asked and when he didn't answer right away tears of frustration filled her eyes. Looking up Raimundo saw those tears and immediately panicked.

"Don't, don't cry," he pleaded with her.

"I don't get why you hate the idea of being my boyfriend," Kimiko said blinking back tears. "Am I that hideous? You never had a hard time flirting with girls on missions."

"That's not fair," Raimundo protested, "and you are not hideous so don't talk like that."

"I'm not?" Kimiko asked.

"Don't fish for complements," Raimundo said with a shake of his head, "you know you're gorgeous."

"Thanks," Kimiko said with a blush that Rai found endearing.

'Wait a sec,' Rai suddenly realized that this conversation was going in a very bad direction.

"Way off topic though," Raimundo said with a cough and turned his head away.

"You're right," Kimiko admitted and then continued, "so why don't you want to be my boyfriend?"

"Ahh," Rai struggled for an answer, "commitment scares me?"

"Poor excuse Rai," Kimiko said dryly before continuing, "you remember what you told me on the beach today don't you?" She watched Rai as he shifted uncomfortably on the floor and wondered again why he seemed two sided when it came to her. One moment he seemed ready to pursue a relationship and was the more aggressive one and the next minute he was acting so uncomfortable. "Well?" she pressed after a minute or two.

"Yeah I remember and I'm sorry about getting so crazy about Spicer. I don't know what came over me."

"Well if I'm willing to go along with the arrangement that _you_ came up with then why aren't you?" she asked him with hands on her hips.

"Cause I'm an idiot," Rai said with a weak smile.

"I'll give you that," Kimiko said with a smile and then was suddenly on his level giving him a hug and then a peck on the cheek, "you're lucky you're cute."

"Wait what?" Rai asked confused.

"I forgive you," Kimiko said in a singsong voice, "just try to be nicer in the future please."

"Girl I can't take these mood swings," Rai said jokingly when Kimiko stood again, just glad to have her forgive him.

"Then it's a good thing I'm cute," Kimiko said with wink, "now help me move this desk."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Aside from Kimiko living in a different room, which she actually found quite nice despite her earlier protests, life at the temple the next week was relatively the same as it always been. There was training, training, and more training- all in all normal boring, if you could call it that, temple life. They hadn't heard from any villains, save Jack who tried to raid the temple unsuccessfully. He'd started making kissy noises to Raimundo and had been knocked flat by Kimiko. No new Wu's had gone active and no new news had been found about the Key of Aphrodite or its sister Wu, the Hecate Lock. Both Rai and Kimiko had been informed about the Hecate Lock's existence but neither had been told about the possible permanent effects of the Key. Master Fung had decided not to bring that up with the two unless completely necessary.

Despite the fact that the week had been relatively uneventful in the world of the Xiaolin Temple, Raimundo found himself exhausted. Master Fung had resumed their training to master the Hand of Heaven by practicing their control of combined complementary elements. That meant that he and Kimiko were training together on a daily basis. When Raimundo had questioned Master Fung about this the old man had simply said that their lives were not to be disrupted because of a Wu and that this training needed to take place in spite of the Key's complications.

'So much for keeping a distance from her,' Rai had thought but hadn't fought Fung on it either. True he was trying to limit his 'alone time' with Kimiko but she was making that very difficult and it was hard to resist her when she asked him to go for a walk or to help with a chore that got them alone. Most times she seemed content just to be near him, give him a hug or a quick kiss, that still turned him into a babbling idiot, but she also seemed sad at certain points and that Raimundo couldn't understand. He'd tried to be more sensitive and caring but he was constantly reminding himself of the limit he had set in his head for what he could do. His want to comfort the seemingly troubled Kimiko and his promise to Master Fung created even more internal conflict in the already confused Raimundo so much so that when Omi had come to talk with him one afternoon he'd automatically assumed the worse.

"I'm not really in the mood for being dragged through the mud today Omi," Raimundo said turning back to the soccer ball he'd been practicing with. He'd convinced Clay keep Kimiko busy for a while so he could have some time alone. He didn't think that he'd have to worry about Omi as well.

"I had no plans to play in the mud today Raimundo," Omi answered confused. "In fact it has been so dry lately that I have not seen any mud. I could wet some earth for you if you'd like."

"Just never mind Omi," Rai said giving up and turning to the younger boy and was surprised by his expression. "Is everything ok Omi?"

"I have been meaning to talk to you for some time Raimundo, since we returned from retrieving the Ditto Diamond."

"That was only a few days ago Omi."

"And I am sorry for the wait," Omi said missing Raimundo shake his head. "What I wanted to talk to you about was Kimiko."

"What about her?" Raimundo asked warily.

"I would like to truly apologize for my behavior concerning her," Omi said sounding as if it this were very hard to say.

"You don't need to apologize for anything Omi. Don't sweat it little dude," Raimundo said with a laugh realizing that was all Omi was talking about.

"But I feel I must. It is only honorable to admit that I was," and now Omi really struggled with his words, "jealous of how Kimiko was treating you."

"Jealous?" Raimundo repeated surprised.

"Yes and I took it out on you. It was most unfriendly of me. I hope you can forgive me and I promise it will not happen in the future," Omi said sounding happier. "It feels good to get that off my body."

"Off your chest," Rai corrected.

"That too."

"Listen Omi," Rai said watching Omi's face closely, "you don't like Kimiko do you?"

"Of course I like her, at least when she isn't knocking me unconscious."

"No I mean, like her like," Rai said and then realized that the boy probably wouldn't understand anything he said. Before he could go on to explain Omi surprised him again.

"You mean the way you like her?" Omi asked and then tried to remember Master Fung's words exactly. "More then a friend?"

"Who told you I like Kimiko like that?" Rai said slightly panicked dropping his soccer ball.

"Let's see," Omi said remembering who had told him. "I believe Master Fung, Clay, and Dojo all said so."

"You're kidding," Raimundo said feeling sick suddenly. If all those people knew then he had to wonder if the "non-Keyed" Kimiko had an idea as well.

"Oh yes," Omi said missing Raimundo's horrified expression, "I am now quite well informed to the ways of teenage love."

"Ahh sure you are," Raimundo said wondering what Omi thought well informed was. "Listen Omi," Rai said serious, "you haven't mentioned any of this to Kimiko have you?"

"Noooo," Omi answered wondering why Raimundo was so concerned.

"Then please, please," Rai pleaded, "don't mention it to her."

"Why?"

"Just trust me on the Omi," Rai said bouncing the soccer ball on his knees, "it would be better if Kimiko didn't find out about this."

'At least not from Omi,' Raid thought in his head. 'I wanna tell her some day but not until after the Key of Aphrodite was safely locked away and its powers no longer effecting Kimiko.'

"Ok Raimundo," Omi agreed, "I will keep your secret."

"Thanks buddy," Rai said with a smile. "You up for some soccer?"

"Always!" Omi replied happily and the two raced off. Neither noticed Kimiko listening just a few feet away.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Rai," Kimiko said softly grabbing Raimundo's attention.

"What's up Kimiko?" Rai asked not even looking up for the game he was playing. He straightened suddenly as if realizing something. "Sorry," he said sheepishly and then offered her the game, "did you want to play? I know its yours but I didn't think you'd mind so I just took it and…"

Kimiko raised a hand and to silence him.

"I'm not here about the game Rai," she said softly, nervously.

"You ok Kimiko?" Rai asked turning off the game and standing up, suddenly concerned. Since Kimiko had moved out the boys individual living space had increased so now Kimiko and Raimundo could both easily fit into his area. Despite the increase in space Kimiko was still close enough to him that he could see the worry lines in her forehead as she stood before him.

"Kim?" he tried again and she finally looked him in the eyes. Kimiko studied him; she'd been preparing herself for this for nearly two days since she'd overheard Raimundo's conversation with Omi. She'd been through Raimundo's and Omi's conversation over and over in her head since she'd heard it only days before but still felt conflicted about it. Kimiko's head seemed to have divided into two warring halves. The first was overjoyed that Raimundo had finally admitted, even if it wasn't to her, that he had feelings greater then friendship for her. The other part, the part that scared her, doubted her own feelings for Raimundo- or at least the intensity at which she was feeling it. Whenever she'd dwell on those types of thoughts for too long she'd start to get horrible headaches and so tried to avoid them as much as possible. She'd caught Master Fung giving her a concerned looked so tried to down play it as much as possible.

"Kimiko?" Raimundo's voice broke through her thoughts and Kimiko winced slightly. Not from his tone but from the suddenly building headache she felt in the front of her forehead.

"Can I ask you something Rai," Kimiko asked looking at the floor.

"Anything. But are you sure you're alright?" Raimundo asked trying to look at her but she turned her face even further away. Kimiko nodded mutely to his last question and as much as he wanted to press her on the matter Raimundo just bit his tongue and waited for Kimiko's question.

"Raimundo," Kimiko started again and then shocked him, "do you love me?" Her question was matched with silence. Neither moved. Kimiko was turned back to Raimundo but seemed focused on his feet. Raimundo just stared at her, open mouthed unable to react. His mind immediately answered yes, but then followed up with a validating, but in a friend/teammate sort of way. Another part of his mind questioned if it was just that way. There relationship since the Key went into effect, had changed so much and unless he caught himself Raimundo found himself thinking how nice it was to have Kimiko as more then just a friend.

'Do I love her?' the thought echoed through his head. 'Do I even really know what love is?'

"Raimundo?" Kimiko's voice sounded desperate and Rai realized she was looking him in the face again.

'They say you'll know love when you find it,' Raimundo thought and at this moment all he wanted to do was to somehow take away all the hurt, worry, and doubt that seemed to swim in Kimiko's eyes. 'I want to protect, never be a part from her. The only reason I've been avoiding her lately is because that's what Master Fung said and he knows what's best and I only want what's best for Kimiko. But I'm hurting her,' he suddenly realized. Now Raimundo was starting to get a headache. He continued to stare back at Kimiko, it felt like an eternity since she'd asked him if he loved her and he wanted to say yes if it made her happy- hell it would make him happy- but he couldn't. Fung's warning to booming in his mind about what would happen if he told Kimiko he loved her while she was still under the Key's power.

"Kimiko I," Raimundo began, but was unsure where he was going with it, when fate intervened.

"Kimiko! Raimundo!" Dojo said slithering into the room looking concerned. "We gotta get going. A new Wu has just activated."

"Just a minute Dojo," Kimiko said never taking her eyes off Rai's face. Rai's eyes meanwhile were shifting back between Dojo and Kimiko, grateful for an out of this conversation but wondering how to do it gracefully.

"We don't have a minute!" Dojo exclaimed. "This is a big one!"

"Which Wu is it Dojo?" Raimundo asked stepping past Kimiko and hoping that she wouldn't be too angry for it.

"It's the Hecate Lock."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Master Fung watched as his Dragons in training flew off into the growing night, his mind aware that Kimiko and Raimundo were sitting separate once again. Dojo had told him that he'd walked in on some sort of serious conversation they were having but was unsure what it was about. Master Fung had an idea but had kept that to himself. He'd been taking a lot of interest in the Key of Aphrodite and was keeping a close eye on it. He knew the conflict that was brewing in Kimiko's mind. She was fighting the effect of the Wu, almost constantly now and that soon it might start to cause even more trouble.

"A truly troublesome Wu indeed," Master Fung said pulling the Key from his pocket and studying it. It had lost its tarnished look when it regained power and now shown brightly in the light of the temple. As it often did the Key now glowed lightly while Fung studied it, it was a constantly reminder that the Wu had its power over Kimiko. There were times, however, when it shown brightly and Fung concluded that those were the times that the Key held true power over the girl. There wasn't a part of Kimiko at that moment that wasn't consumed with thoughts of Raimundo and of love. Luckily those moments were rare. These moments were brief and usually only came times after the Key's glow vanished and Kimiko was just Kimiko.

Fung sighed heavily as he walked back toward the scroll room. He was in there often, eager to find a solution to the problems the Key presented. Of course the Hecate Lock would deactivate the Key but there were other problems building because of the Key and the answers to these problems, Fung knew, would not be found in scrolls. These were issues that his trainees would have to conquer. Fung knew that Kimiko and Raimundo's relationship would never be the same after this, Raimundo was too far gone in his feeling for the Dragon of Fire and when she was free of the Wu's powers Master Fung suspected that Kimiko would quickly follow suit.

Everything by association would change because of that.

Master Fung couldn't and wouldn't do anything to stop that. He couldn't deny the natural tendency that Fire and Wind would have toward each other. He knew that even in the past Fire and Wind had been drawn to each other thought never romantically. This was the fist time that he knew that anything romantically had occurred between two dragons. Of course there had never been a team like his, not since the time of Daishi. There had never been a need for such a close team of Dragons since there had never been a threat of evil.

'My pupils are truly unique,' Fung thought with a smile sitting down to study a scroll he'd left out earlier. 'Let us just hope that they are strong enough to get through what will happen once Kimiko is free of the Key's effect.'

For the first time since the Key of Aphrodite had been found Fung felt himself begin to relax as he read and meditated within his own thoughts. He hoped that his students would retrieve the Lock without incident and then return safely to the temple. He wished this every time they left on their missions. He knew, however, better that to actually believe this would happen.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

So yeah, I truly suck. I make you guys wait and wait for a chapter and then it is short with very little action. The end of term has been kicking my ass and I'm smack in the middle of finals week as we speak. There won't be a new chapter, unless by some miracle I get time to write, until at least Monday. That one will hopefully be longer and better than this one. I had a really hard time writing this chapter for some reason so if you all hate it I understand.

P.S- I've gotten so many hits on this story! Thank you all so much!! You're amazing!!

Anyway…Happy Holidays Everyone!


	6. Chapter 6

Here we go! Chapter six and I'm writing this with very little game plan- eeph! Usually I have some idea where a chapter is going when I start it but I will honestly tell you I'm flying by the seat of my pants right now. I'm also working on two one-shots (one's an AU Christmas Story!!) but my wrist really, really hurts from doing around fifty hours of data input for Toys for Tots (a great organization by the way and you should donate if you have the chance). That's the reason why this chapter is so late. I apologize but here it is now! Enjoy!

Special thanks to

_**PrncssGrl1881**_

_**Spinningisfun**_

_**Stormy Dreamer**_

_**Crystal Moon Child**_

_**Mwth06**_

Your reviews are always so great! Thank you all

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Well this is a little discouraging," Omi said surveying the landscape that the four monks and Dojo had landed on.

"At least we've still got daylight," Raimundo said looking off on the horizon where the sun was just beginning rise in the sky. When they'd left the temple in the heart of China it was around seven pm. In Greenland, where Dojo had lead them the day was just beginning. Most knew that Greenland, despite its name, was hardly green. While the four boys had dressed in their normal winter gear Kimiko had pulled out a new outfit yet again. Calf high black boots that seemed more stylish then practical, to Raimundo at least, some how kept their grip on the glacier surface. Her black pants were folded neatly over the top of the boots and on top she wore a light purple tank top covered by a darker low cut sweater that hung snugly over Kimiko's hips. Over all of this she wore her tan trench coat open, a white scarf hung around her neck with a matching stocking cap pulled over her ears. Her hair, a third shade of purple to match her shirts, was braided into two long pieces that framed her face.

"What direction Dojo?" Kimiko asked while pulling on a pair of black leather gloves. From his spot in one of Clay's pockets the tiny dragon stuck an arm out and pointed. The four nodded to one another and spanned out searching the ground for the Hecate Lock, Raimundo's eyes wandering to where Kimiko searched every so often. He felt her eyes on him too every once and a while so he didn't feel so guilty. The trip to Greenland had luckily not been very uncomfortable after the first few minutes. Omi and Clay, seemingly oblivious to the two's discomfort or perhaps they were just used to it by now, had started talking about the Lock and Kimiko had had to pipe in to correct they about the legend of Hecate.

Historically speaking Hecate was supposed to be one of the older Gods, probably borrowed from a Goddess in Asia Minor. Depending on who you talked to, Kimiko had said, Hecate was another from of Artemis, the Greek moon goddess, and was suppose to represent the darkness of the new moon and all the evils that went along with it. In recent times Hecate had come to stand as a Goddess of witchcraft or wicca magic.

"Then what does she have to do with Aphrodite?" Omi had asked intrigued.

"You all know the story of the Trojan war?" Kimiko had asked and when the three had given nods of ascent she'd continued. "You all know it was started when Paris stole Helen, the most beautiful woman in the world, away from her husband because Aphrodite had promised Paris the most beautiful woman in the world as a prize if he named her the most beautiful of all the gods. Well that whole contest was started when at a party for the Gods Hecate appeared with a golden apple claiming it was for the most beautiful of the Gods. That had started a contest between three of the Goddesses which Paris was chosen to judge. Each Goddess offered him a different prize if chosen but he chose Aphrodite's gift of the love of the world's most beautiful woman."

After Kimiko had finished speaking the conversation had continued more and the four had become more comfortable. Or at least Raimundo had. Kimiko had pulled him aside before they left and had asked him just to drop what they'd been talking about, to just forget about it. Raimundo hadn't really bought it, his mind still consumed with how to respond when the time came. His mind was still on that even as he searched for the all important Wu. No one had talked about its importance, heeding Master Fung's warnings not to act to joyous about its discovery to Kimiko so as not to upset her.

Suddenly a thought seemed to dawn on Raimundo and he realized how much of an idiot he was being, dwelling on something that wouldn't matter as soon as they found the Hecate Lock. 'I won't have to answer,' Rai thought with a happy smile, 'because this whole thing will be over once we use the Hecate Lock on Kimiko.'

"What are you so happy about?" Clay asked from nearby. Checking to see if Kimiko was near enough to hear and finding she wasn't Raimundo turned to Clay.

"Just happy that this is going to be over soon," he said with a goofy smile.

"Don't go getting too excited until we actually have the Lock," Clay cautioned and then dared a question, "so what happened now with Kimiko?"

"Huh?" Rai asked off guard.

"Well you two have been getting along so great this past week or so but the past two days Kimiko has been awfully mopey. And then tonight she seemed a little _too_ ok. Like you could tell she was faking she was ok on the way to find this Wu."

"Yeah well, we were talking when Dojo came in to tell us about the Lock."

"Can I ask about what?" Clay pressed. Rai considered this for a moment before shrugging. If this whole mess would be over soon then why not tell Clay.

"She asked me if I loved her," Rai said nonchalantly looking behind a particularly large chunk of ice.

"WHAT!" Clay exclaimed loudly causing Omi and Kimiko to look up from their search.

"Is everything all right Clay?" Omi called.

"Fine! Sorry!" Clay yelled back.

"You sure?" Kimiko called as well.

"Yeah, yeah," Clay yelled back but offered no other explanation leaving Kimiko and Omi looking confused.

"That was interesting," Raimundo said studying Clay.

"What did you say?" Clay asked ignoring Raimundo's lackadaisical attitude.

"Dojo interrupted us before I could respond," Raimundo said.

"So that's what you were talking about," Dojo said sticking his head out of Clay's pocket.

"Hey!" Raimundo protested. "What's with the eavesdropping?"

"Can't help it," Dojo said lamely, "its one of the best things I do."

"I know one dragon that's about to get stuffed," Raimundo threatened.

"Well what would you have said?" Clay pressed stuffing a hand into the pocket that held Dojo to shut the tiny dragon up for a moment.

"What does it matter?" Rai said looking happy. "As soon as we get this Wu everything will get back to normal and this will all just be a bad dream."

"Didn't seem to notice you really hating it all that much," Clay muttered surprising Raimundo but before he could respond Omi wandered over.

"Enough of this gapping, we must get to work."

"I think you mean gabbing and I could agree more Omi," Rai said following Omi as he walked by.

"He sure is in a good mood," Kimiko said dryly joining Clay who had stayed where he stood while Rai walked away.

"Yeah well you know Rai," Clay said trying to make it seem like nothing for Kimiko's sake.

"Unfortunately," Kimiko said with a shake of her head before resuming her search. What Kimiko was really thinking, though she tried to put it out of her head, was her conversation with Raimundo before Dojo had interrupted them. She kept wondering and worrying 'why didn't he answer, why didn't he answer'. But she'd told Rai to just forget it and she was trying to as well and put her mind to the task at hand. Kimiko knew that this was an important Wu but part of her hoped they didn't and try as she might Kimiko couldn't push that thought from her mind despite knowing it went against everything that she'd been working for the past few years.

'I love feeling like this about Rai but I hate being pulled in so many directions. It shouldn't be like this all the time. I know love is hard but,' Kimiko thought as her eyes grazing the landscape. 'Maybe,' she thought slowly considering something for the first time, 'the guys are right. Maybe I really am just under the effect of a Shen Gong Wu. Maybe that's what really is going on.' Not even a second had gone by after finishing this thought when a horrible pain shot through Kimiko's head. She'd been having sudden strong headaches like this for a while now but nothing like this. She felt as if someone had taken a whip directly to her brain.

Kimiko let out a yelp when the pain shot through her whole being, shaking her all the way to her boots. The young girl slapped her hands to her temples and closed her eyes before sinking to her knees in pain. Another pain shot through her but she managed not to cry out this time.

"Kimiko!" she heard Clay call and then the footsteps of the others. "Kimiko," Clay repeated this time closer, "are you alright?" Kimiko cracked her eyes open and slowly removed her heads from her head.

"Yeah, I think so," she said with as much confidence as she could manage. She didn't want to others thinking that she was weak or anything like that.

"Girl you ok?" Rai's voice asked and Kimiko immediately turned toward that. She would never admit it but she liked it when he called her girl and it seemed like forever since he had.

"I'm ok," Kimiko assured for a second time getting to her knees and dusting off her knees.

"What happened to cause you to cry out Kimiko?" Omi asked looking concerned.

"I don't know," Kimiko lied, "my head just hurt all of the sudden. I think the sunlight might have caught me in the eye the wrong way." All knew it was a lame excuse but nobody argued. "Come on lets keep looking," Kimiko encouraged and the others reluctantly got back to work. Rai hesitated for a moment before fishing something out of his pocket and handing them to Kimiko.

"Here," he said coolly.

"What are these?" Kimiko asked taking the item out of Rai's hands and looking at them. They were large, bulky sunglasses that Kimiko had seen him wear a few times before.

"If the sun is bothering you then wear them," Rai said walking away but Kimiko followed.

"Rai," she said barely holding back a laugh, "these are possibly the ugliest things I've ever seen in my life."

"Yeah well they're sunglasses and if the sun's bothering you, you should wear them," Rai said in a tone that tried to be confident but Kimiko could tell he was slightly embarrassed. She noted a faint blush on his cheeks as he turned away again and Kimiko felt warmth spread through her wiping away any remnants of the head pains she was still feeling. With a happy little sign Kimiko slipped the glasses on and continued to work.

"Dojo you've gotta be sensing something," Kimiko said a few minutes later. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked expectantly toward Clay's pockets. When there was no response Clay poked the outside of the pocket. There was some movement but not much else.

"Is he sleeping?" Rai asked disbelievingly. As if to answer his question a snore emerged from Clay's pocket.

"DOJO!" the four yelled at the top of their lungs causing the tiny dragon to shoot from Clay's pocket.

"Wa? What?" he yelled looking around bewildered.

"Dojo," Omi said in a kind voice that was obviously forced, "perhaps you could take time from your nap to help us locate this most important Shen Gong Wu?"

"Yeah maybe," Dojo said with a yawn and Omi fumed.

"Calm down little dude," Rai advised but had begun edging away from him anyway.

"Maybe you should lead the way Dojo," Clay suggested picking up the dragon and holding him in a gloved hand.

"Sorry, I can't help it if the cold makes me sleepy. I am cold blooded you know," Dojo said curling around himself.

"The Wu Dojo?" Kimiko pressed sensing the dragon losing focus again.

"That-a-way," he told them pointing to an area they'd been avoiding. The crevice in the glacier was dark and ominous and something everyone wanted to avoid.

"Is it in the crevice?" Rai asked in a nervous voice.

"Beyond it," Dojo assured and everyone gave a breath of relief.

"Ground doesn't look too stable around it," Clay said as they approached.

"May I?" Omi said pulling out the Orb of Tornami. When everyone nodded with a smile Omi called out the Wu's name and then added 'ice' at the end creating an ice bridge over the crevice. "I suggest caution while crossing. It is quite slippery and it would be a truly bad thing if anyone were to fall. Of course I do not worry for this is my element," Omi told them as he began to cross. The others all rolled their eyes but held their tongues as they followed Omi across.

"This is slick," Kimiko said suddenly regretting her choice of footwear. Rai, in front of her, automatically stretched a hand behind his back and offered it silently to Kimiko for balance. Kimiko took it without a second thought.

"I do not find it slick Kimiko," Omi said nearing the end. A moment later her tripped, falling flat on his face and sliding the rest of the way down and landing face first in a snow pile on the other side.

"Divine justice," Rai muttered and Kimiko giggled.

"We're close," Dojo said when everyone was safely on solid ground.

"Lead on," Rai said gently dropping Kimiko's hand. They walked for only a minute or two more before Dojo began to shake excitedly.

"In that ice shelf!" he told them excitedly. Everyone ran to the large chunk of ice and peered closely. There seemed to be an object buried deep in the ice but its shape was so disoriented that it was hard to make out.

"Are you certain Dojo?" Omi asked.

"Sure why not?" the dragon said slipping back into Clay's pocket.

"Well let's give it a shot," Clay said pulling out his Wudai weapon and stepping back. Everyone stepped back even further not wanting to be in the cross fire. "Big Bang Meteorang!" Clay called letting the boomerang go flying. Upon impact the ice of the glacier wall exploded making everyone duck as the chunks went flying.

"Oops," Clay said sheepishly.

"No wear for the worse," Omi said dusting himself off.

"No worse for the wear," Rai corrected him observing the limited damage Clay had done, "unfortunately that seems to also apply to the ice."

"Stuff's thousands of years old. What did you expect?" Dojo asked sticking his head into the open but quickly disappearing under Raimundo's glare.

"Let me try weakening it first," Kimiko offered stepping forward. The others took a few extra steps back unsure about what Kimiko was about to do. They watched the tiny Japanese girl stand with feet squared and shoulders back and tall. With a deep breath she stuck her arms out in front of her, pressing the heels of her hands together. "Wudai Mars Fire!" she called and a steady stream of fire poured from her hands. The ice began to melt in the spot she pointed her fire too but apparently not fast enough for Kimiko's liking because she narrowed her eyes and shoved her hands out even further in front of her. The blaze grew bigger and Kimiko smiled smugly.

"That should do it," Kimiko said closing her hands extinguishing the fire, "try it now Clay."

"Sounds good," Clay said stepping up. He was about to throw the Big Ban Meteorang when the ice in front of them suddenly cracked down the center.

"Thanks for weakening it Kimiko," came a chilling voice. Ever one looked above them to the top of the ice shelf. Chase Young was crouched down his fist to the ice, looking smug. He raised his fist again, hitting the ice underneath his feet a second time this time breaking it open completely. The ice fell down around the four dragons in training and vapors trapped within blinded them.

"Wind!" Rai called blowing the area clear. Everyone looked among the ice chunks, searching for the Lock. Rai was the first to spot it and Chase Young going for it. He knew he had to act fast. "Crest of the Condor! Blade of the Nebula!" he yelled launching an attack. Chase disappeared for a moment, avoiding the attack.

"Is that all you have Dragon of the Wind?" he asked smugly. Rai bristled.

"You haven't seen anything yet!" Rai called knowing that he had to get this Wu. If he could keep Chase distracted then the others could get the Lock and get out of here. He took a breath and called up the new powers he and Master Fung had been working on. "Shoku Star Wind!" he called and then used the Blade of the Nebula to launch it, making it even stronger. "Get the Lock!" Rai called to the others and followed through with another attack.

The other three watched in shock for a moment, not having ever really seen Rai's new powers in action but then snapped into action. Omi was the first to react and located the Lock. He also saw Wuya heading toward it. He began running toward it but felt his feet go out from under him for the second time that day. This time at least he was able to control it and slid toward Wuya and the Wu, kicking it out of the way.

"After it!" Kimiko yelled as she and Clay took off. They passed by, slipping and sliding slightly as they went but still managing to almost catch up with the Hecate Lock as it slid across the ice of the glacier.

"Jack Bots Attack!" came an annoyingly familiar voice.

"You've got to be kidding me," Clay groaned jumping back from where the gun fire fell.

"You've got really bad timing you know that Jack?" Kimiko yelled to the sky that Jack Spicer hovered in.

"Blah blah blah blah blah," Jack mocked before sticking his tongue out.

"I've got him," Clay told her, "get the Lock." Kimiko nodded and took off after the Wu again. Behind her she could hear the sounds of her three teammates various battles but didn't look back.

'Gotta get this Wu,' she kept repeating. Ahead of her the Wu finally stopped sliding and came to a stop. A part of her didn't mind the idea of seeing the Wu in the hands of the enemy; after all it had no real powers except to counteract the Key of Aphrodite. 'And you don't really believe in that Wu do you?' the voice asked in her head.

'But I have to,' another voice, a more familiar and determined voice argued, 'I'm a Xiaolin Warrior.' That's when another pain, similar but more intense than before shot through her whole being. Before she could coherently react her body took over, blacking out and sending her limp form crashing to the ground. A distance away where Rai continued to fight with Chase Young the leader saw Kimiko fall to the ground out of the corner of his eye.

"Kimiko," he hissed to himself barely blocking another blow from Chase.

"Stay focused Wind Dragon," he cautioned mockingly, "or does the Key of Aphrodite's power affect you also?" That caught Raimundo by surprise.

'How does he know about the Key? He wasn't there, but maybe Jack Spicer told him.'

"Do you know," Chase continued, "what the Key is doing to her? Has your Master told you?"

"I'm not in the mood for listening to your lies today," Rai yelled back at Chase.

"You really don't know do you?" Chase said with a laugh. "Master Fung trying to protect you from the truth or are you just in denial?"  
"About what?" Rai asked hating himself for being baited.

"Your Kimiko is fighting a losing battle against the Key of Aphrodite. Soon she will cease to be the girl you once knew."

"You're lying," Raimundo said not wanting to believe him but his words were familiar. Master Fung had mentioned something similar only a few days before. Suddenly he was hit by a well placed kick from Chase Young. From where he landed Rai struggled to stand. 'Gotta focus,' he thought, 'please be ok Kimiko.'

Kimiko was just coming around as Raimundo thought this. "This passing out thing is getting really old," she said out loud. Pushing herself up onto her knees Kimiko's eyes fell on the still untouched Lock. Her relief was quickly replaced by panic though because she saw a tiny dot moving toward the Wu. "Hannibal Bean," Kimiko whispered and shot to her feet.

'Let him have it,' a part of Kimiko thought but she physically shook her head clear of that thought. Sticking a hand into the pouch on her side Kimiko flinched as another pain swept over her.

"I'll fight," Kimiko said determinedly before sending off her attack, "Cat's Eye Draco! Arrow Sparrow!" The fiery bird shaped bombs flew from her hand landing near the Hecate Lock and Hannibal Bean. Both went flying in the air and Kimiko scrambled after it. The explosion attracted the attention of everyone else fighting on the glacier and everyone stopped what they were doing to jump for the Wu. Eight different hands grasped at the Hecate Lock and it glowed at their contact.

"We all know how this goes," Kimiko said eyeing everyone else.

"Ah I don't," Jack said sheepishly and everyone gave him an odd look. "Well can you blame me? Showdown rules change all the time? Is it four on four? Eight way free for all? What?"

"Well," Dojo said pulling the rule book out of nowhere, "says here its up to majority rule."

"You've got be kidding me," Raimundo said with a groan.

"Fine," Omi said, "four on four. Last one standing their team wins."

"Fine," Chase said looking annoyed.

"Oh Chase," Jack exclaimed, "you actually want to work with me?"

"I take that back," Chase drawled out. Jack looked hurt and whimpered silently.

"And I don't want to work with these sorry excuses for evil," Hannibal said and the monks, minus Kimiko looked over in surprise.

"When did the bean get here?" Rai asked glaring at the tiny bean.

"Does it matter," asked Kimiko rubbing her fingers to her eyes. Her head was starting to hurt again and everything was starting to get on her nerves so she couldn't wait for the Showdown to begin so she could blow off some steam.

"Fine!" Omi yelled sounding as annoyed as Kimiko felt. "Eight on eight, last one standing wins. Agreed?"

"Finally," Kimiko groaned to herself when everyone nodded.

"Let's go! Xiaolin Showdown!" Omi yelled and the scenery changed. The three Wudai warriors switched into their battle gear and Rai into his Shoku robes. Everyone was placed on individual disks of ice placed on top of a large hill. Below the eight was a winding path littered with various obstacles, twist, and turns. At the end the Hecate Lock floated expectantly.

"Guess we're racing down," Raimundo said softly.

"Shall I start this?" Dojo asked peering over the edge of the ledge everyone was perched on.

"Call it dragon," Wuya said looking annoyed, "I'm losing patients."

"Ok, ok," Dojo said defensively. "Gong Ye Tanpai!" All eight contestants shot over the ledge like they were on snowboards. Jack almost went down immediately but managed to stay on his disk.

"We must be most careful," Omi said when he reached Raimundo toward the front. "Jack wagered the Reversing Mirror as his Wu. We mustn't let it be used on Kimiko."

"Gotcha" Rai assured him more confidently then he felt. The pack of racers still seemed impossibly close to each other as they rounded the first turn. 'Gotta thin this crowd down,' Rai thought. His first though was Clay and the Fist of Tebigon but Clay was too far back in the order to do much. Kimiko was in an ideal location with Chase and Wuya just behind on either side of her. Jack was further back with Clay and Hannibal was third behind Omi and Rai. 'Should I risk it?' Rai thought but Kimiko answered that for him.

"Star of Hanabi- Fire!" she yelled point the Wu behind her. It seemed to have little effect on either so Omi turned back as well.

"Orb of Tornami- Ice!" Omi called. The immediate attack of ice seemed to catch at least Wuya off guard. The Heylin Witch had no time to defend herself and ended up in a block of ice.

"Alright Omi! One down three to go, err make that two," Rai corrected as he watched Clay send Jack Spicer flying.

"Thorn of Thunderbolt," Chase called calmly aiming back at Clay. The cowboy didn't have a chance, trying to balance on the ice and avoid being hit by the lightning strikes. The track was nearing the end with Rai and Omi in the front, follow shortly by Hannibal Bean, Kimiko, and then Chase Young.

'I don't like him at our back,' Rai thought. "Watch your back Omi! Kimiko" Rai cautioned.

"Wise words son," Hannibal cautioned pulling out his own Wu. "Kazusu Atom!" The blast luckily missed both Omi and Rai but it blew a large hole in the ice ramp they all raced down. Rai looked back and saw Kimiko and Chase managing to clear it but Kimiko landed in a heap whereas Chase continued on his way. Rai turned his attention back to his race hoping Kimiko would be up in a moment.

"Sword of the Storm-Wind!" Rai yelled trying to blow Hannibal Bean away.

"Going to have to do better then that Raimundo," Hannibal taunted. Raimundo looked back to where Kimiko had gotten back into the race and was quickly gaining ground and Chase was nearly on them. Raimundo looked over at Omi who looked back and nodded in assurance. With a yell the two launched themselves at each enemy, Rai to Bean and Omi to Chase. Omi and Chase's fight took them off the race course first. Trying to balance on the board along with Hannibal as well as fight at the same time was a challenge for Rai and he couldn't understand why Hannibal, with no legs seemed to be having a very easy time of it. Out of the corner of his Raimundo saw Kimiko round a corner bringing her closer to where he and Hannibal fought.

"You're concern for that girl will be your down fall," Hannibal said surprising Raimundo. Even more surprising was the hit that quickly followed. Rai went tumbling off Hannibal's sled and onto the race track. He stayed still for only a moment before rolling to the side out of Kimiko's way. He looked as she passed and their eyes caught. Raimundo noticed those eyes fill with hesitation and regret for a moment before narrowing with determination. She practically flew down the last leg part of the track, getting even with Hannibal and then gaining a small lead.

"Go girl go!" Rai yelled watching. Kimiko seemed to head him and sunk lower on the board, urging it faster. There was one last incline to get up before reaching the Lock and Kimiko had the slightest lead on Hannibal. Raimundo watched with baited breath as the two grew closer and closer. Suddenly he saw Kimiko flinch as if she'd been hit and her eyes narrow in either pain or concentration, from his distance Rai couldn't tell. "Come on Kimiko," he said softly. Hannibal and Kimiko had reached the top and Hannibal extended an arm toward the Lock. Kimiko was defiantly not within reach so she launched herself off her board and then pushed off Hannibal's arm, using the extra height to reach the Wu first.

The landscape dissolved around everyone leaving four very happy Xiaolin monks and four very annoyed villains. Kimiko landed gracefully on the ground, the eight Wu once in the fight scattered around her feet and the Hecate Lock in her hands. Hannibal surprisingly landed on her shoulder and seemed to say something to her before the Dragon of Fire flicked the bean away. Out of nowhere Hannibal's bird Ying Ying appeared and caught him. Raimundo noticed this as he ran over to Kimiko with Omi and Clay.

'What would Hannibal Roy Bean have to say to Kimiko?' he wondered but pushed it from his mind. Kimiko had won the show down bringing in not only a huge amount of Wu but also claiming the Hecate Lock. This meant that they could reverse the effects of the Key of Aphrodite. He worried slightly about how life would be after all of this but at the moment all he cared about was getting back to the temple and learning from Fung what to do to use the Hecate Lock.

Behind them Wuya and Chase watched. Wuya was frowning and Chase looked neutral. Wuya looked over at Chase and observed him, noting the neutral expression but seeing a flicker of something in his eyes.

"What are you thinking?" she asked.

"That things are working out quite nicely," Chase said allowing his lips to curl in a slight smile.

"It would have been nice to have won the Lock and all those other Wu's thought," Wuya said looking annoyed at the happy ground.

"Yes but now we know that Hannibal Bean knows about the Key of Aphrodite being used on the Dragon of Fire and it seems he has his own plans to take the Dragons down already in motion."

"I know all that," Wuya said inspecting a nail, "but it still would have been nice to have gotten all that Wu."

"You press your luck," Chase warned and Wuya immediately shut up and batted her eyelashes at the evil overlord. Chase ignored her and silently wisked them away from the Xiaolin Warriors. His spies were in place and waiting so he knew he'd be well informed of the progression of his plan. Now all he had to do was wait.

Meanwhile Raimundo and the others, chatting happily, and seemingly unaware of the quite Kimiko, collected their won Wu and mounted up onto Dojo. "Master Fung is sure going to be happy with you all," he told them as they rose into the sky, "haven't seen a haul like this in a while."

"Good day's work," Clay agreed patting the bag of Wu tied to Dojo.

"Yes it certainly was," Omi said beaming.

"And the best part is," Rai said with a goofy expression, "is that we got the Hecate Lock. And you know what that means." Omi and Clay nodded and made noise of ascension.

"It means," Kimiko said quietly surprising them, "that you can negate the effects of the Key of Aphrodite."

"Ah yeah," Rai said not sure why she sounded so down about it.

"You know," Kimiko continued, "I still don't believe in that stupid Wu and what you say its making be due. But you all seem so convinced that I guess it must be true." The others looked amongst themselves unsure of how to react. "Well," Kimiko went on surprising them even more, "what if I don't want to have the Hecate Lock used on me?"

"What!" the three boys and Dojo exclaimed. Dojo even halted in midair he was so shocked.

"What are you saying Kimiko?" Clay asked.

"I'm saying that even if I do believe that I'm being affected by the Key of Aphrodite that I don't want the Hecate Lock used on me!" Kimiko said defiantly. "Keep flying Dojo," she added a little softer and the dragon took off forward.

"You don't know what you're saying Kimiko," Raimundo argued.

"I know exactly what I'm saying Raimundo," Kimiko shot back not looking in his direction. She was sitting up toward Dojo's head and refused to turn back to face the boys.

"Kimiko it isn't natural to live under the power of a Shen Gong Wu," Omi said wisely looking and sounding worried.

"I still don't believe that I'm under a Wu's power," Kimiko said again, "and even if I am it's my choice isn't it?" No one knew what to say to that and Dojo also seemed to be at a loss for words. "Besides I won the Hecate Lock," Kimiko said. "It's my choice."

"Kimiko you're being ridiculous!" Rai protested.

"Just shut up Rai!" Kimiko yelled back surprising everyone. Rai looked ready to protest or argue more but Omi cautioned against that.

"Perhaps we should wait to talk to Master Fung," Omi cautioned softly.

"I agree with Omi," Clay said looking worried. Rai gave a sigh of frustration but went quiet nonetheless. This was not working out the way he had planned.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

EEK!!! I can't believe this chapter. I don't know what to think about it. I can't decide if I like it or not. I'm not good at writing the showdown or fight scenes so who knows. It needed to be written. About half way through the chapter I got an inspiration for the rest of the story and came up with a piece that had been missing. I was so happy I could have written all night expect, as stated in the beginning, my wrist really hurts. Probably not a new chapter out until after Christmas unless I get really lucky- there are other things I want to work on like the two one shots but most importantly the Christmas one. The rest of my family gets in on Saturday and we all really get into Christmas so that'll take up a chunk of time. Also the laptop I normally write on while at home has been taken for family use cause the family computer is in the shop so now I have to share and don't get as much time to write. And to make matters worse my wisdom teeth come out on the 28th and that scared the crap out of me! Think of me! It's my first surgery and I'm scared senseless!

Anyway Happy Holidays to everyone!! I hope it is an amazing time of year for everyone and you are all safe and happy. I love my readers, especially my reviewers, so much. Best wishes everyone and again Happy Holidays!!


	7. Chapter 7

(Looks around sheepishly) Man its been way too long since I updated this story and I'm soooo sorry for it. The only thing I can say is that this chapter was hard to write, I redid Kimiko's private "monolog" like three times and I'm still not happy with how it turned out. Also after Christmas, which is a very busy time of year for my family, I had my wisdom teeth pulled and had a very bad reaction to the pain medication they put me on. By the time I was feeling better I was back at college, and as prncssGrl1881 knows school is very time consuming. Blah

Thanks to all who reviewed my last chapter, I appreciate it but here's a question. Do you guys want me to make my chapters shorter? I might be able to get them out faster that way but I'm just not sure if I can function like that. But if that's what people want I will certainly try.

To the anonymous reviewer- Thank you so much for such and in depth review. I appreciate all the suggestion and that you enjoy my story so much. I also really like the idea of having Rai faint instead of Kimiko and will use that. Truth be told I hate that I make Kimiko faint all the time but unfortunately that is what the Key of Aphrodite does to her when she tries to fight its powers. Unfortunately the story isn't ending in the next chapter or two, and as the end of this chapter reveals the Wu will not be used on Kimiko without her permission, but I don't want to give away too much. I hope you keep reading this story even though it will go on longer then you liked.

Thanks to all who read and reviewed "Simple As Snowflakes". I'm glad people enjoyed it so much. I've already started Chapter 8 and I have a Valentines' Day Special One Shot planned!!! Yeah!!!

So enjoy this chapter and please review!!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Omi wasn't sure what was worse any more. When Raimundo and Kimiko were verbally fighting or when they weren't. The silence and hostility that had been building since Dojo had started flying back to the temple from Greenland broke when they passed over a memorable mountain range and Rai had made a comment about getting back and having Master Fung set Kimiko straight. Unfortunately Kimiko had over heard that and snapped back something in Japanese that sounded very rude. When Raimundo had demanded to know what she had said Kimiko had spoken again in Japanese and in response Raimundo started speaking very quickly Portuguese. The two kept up like that for a few minutes until they overheard Clay whispering to Omi about how ridiculous it was that they were fighting in two different languages. Both had snapped at Clay in English for that remark and then stated yelling at each other for yelling at Clay.

The young water dragon was sorely tempted to freeze them both in ice but feared the repercussions, especially from Kimiko, once the two were free. So Clay and Omi had just taken cover and let Raimundo and Kimiko go at it until they reached the temple. As soon as they landed, Omi and Clay jumped off of Dojo who started shrinking as soon as he hit the temple courtyard. Rai and Kimiko seemed oblivious of the fact that Dojo was no longer under them and continued yelling.

"I reckon we should do something about this," Clay said.

"You go for it," Dojo encouraged from where he cowered behind Omi, "I'd like to keep all my limbs attached."

"Trouble young ones?" Master Fund asked approaching the three as they watched Kimiko and Rai continue to go at it. At the sight of the older monk Dojo immediately launched himself at Master Fung and resumed his cowering. Master Fung glanced at Dojo and then on the scene before him. "The search for the Hecate Lock did not go well?" Master Fung asked.

"Oh no, it went well," Clay said holding up the sack of Wu they'd retrieved.

"Then what has caused Raimundo and Kimiko to fight so?"

"I'll tell you what!" Rai exclaimed noting Master Fung's presence and stalking over to where the others stood. Clay and Omi immediately took a step back.

"And what is that Raimundo?" Master Fund asked with a level voice.

"_She_," he said pointing back in Kimiko's direction and practically hissing the first word, "is being completely ridiculous!"

"Don't talk about me like I'm not here!" Kimiko yelled from behind.

"I'm fully acknowledging the fact that you are here and that you are crazy!" Raimundo yelled turning back around to face her.

"Raimundo," Master Fung said in a warning tone.

"You don't understand Master Fung," Rai argued back, "Kimiko won the Hecate Lock but is refusing to use it."

"Is that true Kimiko?" Master Fung asked as his eyes falling on Kimiko. For a second she faltered under those eyes but squared her shoulders and held her ground.

"Yes Master Fung," Kimiko told him trying to hold his gaze but finding it difficult. "I won the Wu in the showdown and since it effects me so personally I feel it's my choice."

"You specifically won the Wu?" Master Fung asked.

"It was an eight way showdown Master," Omi explained.

"I see," Master Fung said thoughtfully before stepping toward Kimiko. "Do you have the Hecate Lock Kimiko?" When she nodded he extended an open hand toward her. Kimiko narrowed her eyes in worry. "I promise Kimiko that I will not use the Lock on you," Master Fung said sincerely and after another moment of hesitation Kimiko produced the Hecate Lock. The Hecate Lock looked a lot like the Key of Aphrodite had when they first found it, a tarnished mess. It looked like an ancient padlock, not like most modern locks with the key holes in the bottom but with the opening for its matching key in the center. It was "heart" shaped but just barely with a tiny almost unnoticeable slope at the top. It reached from the heel of Kimiko's hand to the tip of her index finger, small for a Wu but too large to be a normal lock.

Kimiko gave it one last, almost longing look and then offered it up to Master Fung. The older man picked up the lock and pointed it toward the light that was spilling out of the open door the temple. It was the middle of the night at the temple and the sky was cloudy limiting the natural light. Master Fung's expression gave nothing away as he studied the Wu and everyone waited with baited breath for what he would say. After a moment or two of silence Master Fung lowered his hand and turned back to Kimiko.

"If it is alright with you Kimiko I would like to hold onto this Wu until further study can be done," Master Fung said simply but Kimiko winced.

"But Master Fung," she began to protest but stopped when Master Fung cut her off.

"Be assured Kimiko that this Wu will be guarded and studied and certainly not used without your consent. I'm surprised you were worried about such a thing." As Master Fung said this he watched the young girl duck her head and look at the ground. If she had something to say she wasn't going to say it now in front of the others. Master Fung had a pretty good idea what was going on in Kimiko's head but didn't want to press her on it at the moment. "If that is settled I would suggest you all get to bed. It is late and you have training in the morning," Master Fung said glancing at the other three.

"Yes Master Fung," all four answered and started to head into the temple.

"May I have a word with you first Raimundo," Master Fung said catching the leader's attention.

"Sure," Rai said stopping in his tracks and the others passed him. When Kimiko walked by she caught Rai's eye for a moment before turning her head defiantly and giving a little huff. Rai scowled softly at this but let it go as Master Fung approached. He was surprised to see a sever look on Master Fung's face.

"Raimundo, I need a complete explanation as to what happened while you were on this last trip," Master Fung said with narrowed eyes. Raimundo's first reaction was to get defensive or angry but he kept himself in check. He was leader now and had to think before he acted or spoke so he took a deep breath before launching into the story of the trip in as much details as he could manage. He watched Master Fung as he spoke noting a few motions on his normally passive face, especially at the mention of Kimiko's head aches and the moment when she blacked out. After he finished Raimundo waited, fidgeting a little, worried what Master Fung would have to say.

"I'm most disappointed Raimundo," Master Fung finally said surprising Raimundo.

"What did I do?" Rai asked surprised.

"From what I can tell you were practically celebrating the fact that Kimiko would no longer be under the effect of the Key of Aphrodite," Master Fund said with narrowed eyes, his arms folded in his sleeves.

"I might have been happy for it but I didn't bring it up in front of her!" Rai protested. "She's the one who brought up the Key." That was mostly true. Raimundo talked around it when they first started for home and Kimiko had brought it up.

"I believe you Raimundo and I'm sorry to take out my frustrations on you." The apology surprised Raimundo but he held his tongue. Master Fung suddenly looked very tired.

"There is something else Master Fung," Rai said feeling tired as well. "What Chase Young said, about Kimiko and the Key. You said something like that too. What does it mean? What is happening to Kimiko?" Rai waited while Master Fung seemed to study him. From his perch on Master Fung's shoulder Dojo spoke.

"I think he has a right to know, Clay and Omi too," the dragon said and then shrunk under Master Fung's steady glare. "But what do I know?" Dojo continued sheepishly.

"I agree with you," Master Fung said surprising them.

"I knew I had to be right one of these times," Dojo said triumphantly but immediately shut up under another look from Master Fung. Raimundo waited impatiently for Master Fung to speak again. Finally the old master spoke.

"Tea," was all he said walking past Raimundo into the temple. Raimundo almost hit the ground in shock but composed himself and hurried to follow after Master Fung who surprisingly led him into the kitchen where he expertly began to make up a pot of tea. Normally when Master Fung had tea he'd simply walk to his favorite portico and another lower monk would seem to magically appear with the hot brew. The fact that Master Fung was preparing his own tea seemed to insinuate something to Raimundo but he couldn't quite figure out.

'Maybe it's just really late,' he wondered realizing how tired he suddenly was as he sat at the table.

"You will remember," Master Fung began waking Rai from his own thoughts, "what I told you before about the conflict taking place in Kimiko's mind?"

"Yeah sure," Rai said fighting back a yawn, "you said that she's fighting off the effects of the Key of Aphrodite."

"Not necessarily," Master Fung corrected as he sat. That caught Rai by surprise and he waited for Master Fung to explain. "It is true that part of Kimiko is fighting the Wu," he continued, "but there are also many indications that she is losing that fight." Master Fung took a sip of his tea and let the information sink in.

"What," Rai started to say but stopped in disbelief. "What do you mean losing?"

"These headaches, blackouts, Kimiko has experiencing them before this trip to Greenland. The part of Kimiko that knows her duty to her friends, her mission, the world, is being overshadowed by her desire to love you. To keep you safe and to live happily and normally. I would not be surprised if especially in regards to the Hecate Lock that Kimiko had a hard time fighting her desire to give up and let someone else win the Wu."

"How do we stop this," Raimundo asked, "if you won't use the Hecate Lock on Kimiko without her consent? If what you say is true about her being this effected by the Key then when will she ever say yes?"

"Kimiko is still Kimiko," Master Fung told Raimundo, "which means that we can reach her still. Reason with her and hopefully convince her that the life she is leading right now is not one of her own free will."  
"That seems pretty impossible," Raimundo said sounding discouraged.

"It is imperative that we try," Master Fung said in a determined tone and Raimundo could see the worry in his face.

"What Chase Young said is true isn't it?" Raimundo pressed. "Kimiko is going to stop being our Kimiko if we don't do something."

"We have learned," Master Fung said gravely, "that in time the effects of the Key of Aphrodite will become permanent." Raimundo grimaced and stared down at his hands that were fisted on the tabletop.

"How long do we have?" Raimundo asked.

"I do not know," Master Fung said truthfully, "we can guess by Kimiko's behavior but have no way of knowing for sure. But the longer the Key keeps its hold on Kimiko the harder the spell will be to break and the more powerful the Key becomes."

"What happens if we don't break the spell in time?" Raimundo asked and then continued to verify his question. "What happens to Kimiko I mean?"

"She will be consumed with nothing but thoughts of you," Master Fung said his eyes serious. "She will not be able to continue as a Xiaolin Dragon." Raimundo had a feeling that was what was coming but still the shock of the words made his close his eyes and take a deep steadying breath. "I know this is hard for you Raimundo and is a lot to bear. Omi and Clay can be sympathetic but they cannot truly understand. I cannot truly understand."

"I just want Kimiko back to normal," Raimundo said close to tears. This was so unfair. Forced love was no way for Kimiko, hell anyone, to live. He only wanted her to be happy but he knew that she wouldn't be truly happy if she lived her life under the power of the Key of Aphrodite.

"Sleep now," Master Fung advised taking in the Shoku Warrior that seemed so defeated in front of him. "Omi and Clay will be told in the morning. Kimiko will not."

"My lips are sealed," Raimundo said half heartedly before standing and wishing Master Fung a good night. With a frown Master Fung watching the boy go and wondered who this was actually harder for- Kimiko or Raimundo?

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kimiko heard and watched Raimundo's shadow as it passed by her door. It lingered outside for a moment for continuing on down the hall toward the boy's shared room. She watched the shadow disappear and longed to follow its owner. Instead she curled her legs to her chest and pillowed her forehead on her knees, letting a tear escape the corner of her eyes. She wanted to rush out of her room and throw herself at Raimundo, beg his forgiveness but her pride wouldn't allow it. 'I hate this,' she thought, narrowing her eyes in frustration. But what surprised her was that what she hated the most was feeling the way she did, the fact that she cared. It would make sense to hate the actual fight but a major part of Kimiko hated the fact that she even cared.

"What are you doing to me Raimundo Pedrosa?" Kimiko asked the empty room. With a heavy sigh Kimiko fell back onto her pillows and rolled onto her side trying to get comfortable. As she did her mind began to wander to the issue of the Key of Aphrodite. Though she tried not to dwell on the Key it often came into her mind at the oddest moments. The boys didn't talk about it much, and she was sure that was Master Fung's doing, but the seed had been planted long ago and Kimiko couldn't help but to think about it. Everyone sounded so sure when they talked about it that Kimiko almost believed it herself. But as soon as she'd think that the headaches would begin again and even now she felt it building up between her eyes. Kimiko groaned and turned her face into her pillow.

'It feels so right,' Kimiko thought, 'loving Rai like this. It seems too natural and right I just can't believe that a Shen Gong Wu would cause it. But at the same time whenever I use the Star of Hanabi its feels natural too, like an extension of my body. Maybe a Wu really could make me think I'm in love with Rai.'

"Oww," Kimiko moaned aloud when a sharp pain shot through her head. She physically shook her head to rid herself of the pain-proof that these pains were becoming much too common.

'I never had pain like this before,' Kimiko thought as the pain faded, 'not before that trip to Italy.' Italy, Italy was the start of all these problems that seemed to have fallen onto the temple. Kimiko had tried a few times to recall that particular trip. She knew they had been looking for an elusive Wu and that she'd fought Jack Spicer for it and won but for the life of her she couldn't remember what Wu it was. Rai and the others claimed that it was the Key of Aphrodite but Kimiko couldn't remember for certain. She knew she'd gotten a concussion as a result of being smacked in the head by the Fist of Tebigon and liked to believe that's why the events of the day were so fuzzy.

With another frustrated groan Kimiko rolled to her other side. These thoughts were much too complicated for this late at night so Kimiko let her mind wander back to Raimundo. With a healthier sigh Kimiko dreamily closed her eyes. Her feelings for Raimundo were just too strong to be caused by a Shen Gong Wu. It was a comforting thought. 'But,' a voice argued, 'you had feelings like this before you even went to Italy.' Or, at least she was beginning to feel that way. 'I hate being a teen,' Kimiko thought, 'and I hate being the only girl for miles around. Maybe if I was back in Tokyo things would be easier. But I could never go back to Japan and not be able to see my friends everyday.'

"Think of it as just a very tiny boarding school and you're getting used to the other students,' Keiko had suggested when Kimiko had been complaining to her early on in her life at the temple.

'A really tiny boarding school,' Kimiko thought now and felt herself growing more and more tired with each passing moment. 'We're more then friends now though, we're family. I care about them all equally." Kimiko waited for the pain after this thought though she wasn't sure why. When no pain came she felt a wave of relief roll through her. 'Yes, I care about them all equally, but if it's possible, I love Rai more."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Nobody was really in a good mood the next morning. All four monks were sleep deprived and the hostility between Raimundo and Kimiko had carried over to a new day. Breakfast was a silent event. Raimundo and Kimiko didn't even have it in them to fight though they did exchange a few heated glances across the table. Usually one would catch the other glancing at the other and both would turn away frustrated and slightly steamed.

"How are we feeling today Dragons?" Master Fung asked walking into the kitchen with Dojo draped around his neck. We no one answered beyond a grumble Dojo glanced at Master Fung.

"Tough crowd this morning," the tiny dragon said.

"We mean no disrespect Master Fung," Omi answered, "but I believe I can speak for all of us when I say that even numbering livestock did not help us to sleep last night."

"Counting sheep," Raimundo corrected.

"Sheep, goats, pigs, what does it matter?" Omi answered nonchalantly.

"When you have finished breakfast," Master Fung continued on, ignoring Omi's comment, "please join me in the training yard. We will practice the Hand of Heaven again today." Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Master Fung, all thinking the same thing- is that such a good idea? They all looked over in Rai's direction, even Kimiko, looking for the leader to speak up for them. With a little apprehension Raimundo took a tiny breath and spoke.

"The Hand of Heaven?" Rai questioned. "Is that really a good idea?"

"Is there any reason why we shouldn't practice it?" Master Fung asked skeptically. Rai glanced over at Kimiko only to find her glancing back at him. There was no animosity, just nervousness.

"Uhh," Rai struggled and Master Fung spoke over him.

"Unless there is some physical reason why any of you cannot practice today I do not see any reason not to practice this new attack."

"But," Kimiko and Raimundo protested at the same time and stopping when they heard the other speak.

"Yes?" Master Fung asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Never mind," Kimiko said looking down at the table.

"Very well, I'll see you all in the training yard," Master Fung said before leaving. The four dragons around the table were silent. Omi was opening his mouth to say something when Clay surprisingly spoke up.

"No offense all," he said in his country twang while standing and carrying his plate to the sink, "but I really don't want to be blown up today so if you could even just pretend to get along I'd appreciate it." With that said the cowboy walked out to stunned silence.

"I must agree with Clay," Omi said breaking the silence and also walking out. Rai and Kimiko lapsed back into silence until Kimiko sighed and stood, picking up her and Omi's forgotten plates. Rai watched her walk to the sink and quickly wash them. Rai stood and moved to do the same but as soon as he reached the sink she turned and walked away. Rai plunged his own dish into the water almost violently and nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard Kimiko's voice.

"At least pretend not to hate me," Kimiko asked from the doorway before walking out. Her words sunk in and Raimundo whirled around to respond but she was already gone. With a frown Raimundo turned back to his dish and processed what she said.

'Hate her? She thinks I hate her?' he pondered as he finished drying his plate and walked out to where the others waited. He wanted to talk to her and tell her that he didn't hate her but Master Fung was already moving them into formations as soon as he entered the yard. Rai glanced to where Kimiko was standing opposite of him looking stone faced but worried. He couldn't say anything without the others hearing and by what was said over breakfast Rai had the feeling that everyone just wanted to be about business today, and he needed to respect that.

"Begin," Master Fung's voice suddenly said breaking into his thoughts. Everyone shouted their Wudai "catch phrases", as Kimik had put it once, and for a moment it seemed like they had finally succeeded. A ball of white hot energy formed above all their heads glowing intermittently with each of their signature colors. Rai grinned at the others who grinned back until something else caught their eyes. The energy ball, which had been hovering quite nicely only seconds before, suddenly plummeted to the ground and sent out a shock wave that seemed only directed at Kimiko and knocked her off her feet.

"Clay!" Kimiko screamed out at the Earth Dragon.

"It's not me," he said hurrying over toward her. He didn't make it very far because a jet of water suddenly sent him flying a few feet before pinning him under a stream of water.

"Omi help him!" Rai called to the younger boy who was already summoning his power.

"Wudai Neptune," Omi started to yell but a blast of wind sent him flying into the air.

"What the hell is going on?" Kimiko yelled. Raimundo ignored her and tried to get the wind that was carrying Omi away under control. Something suddenly occurred to him however and Raimundo looked fearfully toward the ball of their combinded power what was glowing red at that moment. Kimiko seemed to guess what he was thinking at that same moment and shot to action.

"Fire Shield!" she yelled jumping in front of Raimundo and stopping the blaze from frying them to a crisp.

"Sphere of Yun," Master Fung said calmly and suddenly everything stopped. Rai was able to bring Omi safely back to earth and Clay, though wet, seemed unscathed. The four gathered and looked at the ball of energy trapped in the Sphere's power that was slowly shrinking before disappearing all together.

"Anyone mind explaining that?" Clay asked as he rung out his hat. Everyone looked to Master Fung for the answer.

"It seems more practice is in order," was all the sagely old man said. The four groaned at the prospect of going through that again. In the past weeks there were days that the Hand of Heaven seemed to be within their control but today was obviously not one of those days. "Perhaps some individual practice is need however," Master Fung added. "Omi, Clay, you will practice together. Kimiko, Raimundo you will practice together as well." Needless to say the four dragons' jaws dropped at this.

"But Master Fung," Kimiko protested but was silence by a look that clearly said this was not a time to argue. The group split, Kimiko and Raimundo heading for the northern end of the temple and Omi and Clay toward the south.

"Well this is dandy," Kimiko said sarcastically when they were alone. Raimundo didn't say anything but was in agreement.

'Don't be stupid Raimundo' a voice in Rai's head (that sounded an awful lot like his mother) yelled at him, 'this is a perfect opportunity to talk to her. Get through to her and try to get her to come around about the Lock.' Raimundo glanced over at Kimiko who was staring deftly straight ahead looking more nervous then annoyed.

'First things first,' Raimundo reminded himself.

"I don't hate you," he told her and she spun to look at him with a surprised and confused look on her face.

"What?" she slightly stuttered.

"What you said in the kitchen earlier. I don't hate you. Don't ever think that."

"Ok," Kimiko said slowly.

"What about me?" Rai asked.

"What about you?" Kimiko said looking back at him blankly.

"Do you hate me?" he asked.

"That's possibly the stupidest thing I've ever heard," Kimiko said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Seems like a perfectly logically question to me," Rai shot back.

"No," Kimiko told him simply.

"No what?" Rai pressed.

"No I don't hate you though you're pushing your luck right now," Kimiko snapped and Rai held his hands up in defense.

"Just thought I'd make sure," Rai validated then straighten his shoulders. "We better get to work." Kimiko made a noise of argrement but neither made a move.

"So what are we suppose to do oh great Shoku Warrior?" Kimiko asked sarcastically.

"Well are elements are suppose to be complimentary," Rai started to say but Kimiko interrupted.

"Yeah I know that but I don't get it."

"What's not to get?" Rai asked confused.

"How are wind and fire alike at all? I mean yeah, wind can fuel fire and fire can even create its own wind but other then that what is there?"

"Well when you put it that way," Rai said rather sheepishly then shook his head to clear his mind. "Lets' look at this way," Rai suggested. "Think about Fire in relation to Earth and Water. Obviously Fire and Water can't be complimentary."

"Obviously," Kimiko agreed.

"And Fire only destroys Earth so that leaves Wind and Fire."

"So Wind and Fire are together by default?" Kimiko asked sarcastically. "That's not a very convincing argument."

"Well Wind doesn't work with either Earth or Water either," Rai reasoned.

"You and Omi seem to do pretty well on the battle field when you two combine your elements," Kimiko said with a huff.

"Well that's only because Water isn't acting like usual water then," Rai said and Kimiko quirked a brow. "Think about it in nature," Rai said suddenly excited. "Water and Earth, both two of the most essential things on the planet but they can do nothing but their assigned rolls. Fire and Wind, they go where they want and do whatever they want. They have no rules or boundaries."

"But Fire can't exists unless its feeding off of something else," Kimiko said sounding suddenly depressed.

"Unless Wind lifts it," Rai countered excitedly when he saw Kimiko smile.

"Makes sense that you're the leader," she said softly. "Wind is the only one that can touch all of us." Rai blushed when he heard her said that.

"Thanks," he muttered sheepishly.

"Well," Kimiko said snapping him back, "Wind may be able to touch all the other elements but can it understand them all?"

"What do you mean?" Rai asked stepping closer.

"When I think of Wind I think of cool breezes, cold gale winds, destructive tornados. Not exactly something associated with Fire," Kimiko said with a smirk.

"Wind can carry heat," Rai argued.

"Yes, but its only ever carrying warmth from some other source. Wind cannot create warm temperatures. What does Wind know about heat, fire, flames?" As Kimiko spoke she stood with her shoulders squared and her arms outstretched in front of her. With her fingers spread and her palms facing down she began to summon fire, the familiar warmth spreading through her. Suddenly something cool seemed to crash over whole being and she looked at her hands that were currently being covered by Raimundo's. She hadn't even been aware of him stepping that closely to her and was suddenly very away of how much he seemed to tower over her from behind. She watched with fascination as his hands overlaid her own and their fingers weaved together. Kiminko's breath caught even more when she felt his chin rest on her right shoulder so his lips were hovered next to the shell of her ear.

"Believe me," he told her softly, "I know all about heat." Kimiko felt her face go red at those words and it took all her self control not to turn and fling herself into his arms. Half of that battle was won due to the sheer shock that ran through her system. Finally getting some of her self control back Kimiko turned her head back toward him but he was already moving away and looking a little red himself.

"We should get to work," he told her in a voice that was very different from the one he'd previously spoken in. Kimiko nodded mutely and turned back to him, ignoring the building headache and confusion that swam within her.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Are we ready to try this again," Master Fung asked as the sun began to set behind him.

"We are most prepared Master," Omi said enthusiastically and everyone seemed to feed off of that.

"Let's do this," Kimiko said punching her fist into her open palm.

"Sounds like a plan," Clay said with a smile and Rai only gave a confident nod as he took his spoke.

"Very well then," Master Fung said as poker faced as ever. "Begin."

"Wudai Star Wind!"  
"Wudai Neptune Water!"  
"Wudai Mars Fire!"  
"Wudai Crater Earth!"

The same ball of energy formed again but this time it seemed to stay contained within itself.

"Now," Master Fung said, "try to move and control it."

"How?" Raimundo asked the obvious question.

"Trust your instincts as warrior and as teammates. You will know what to do." Silently all four Dragons wondered if it would kill the old man to simply tell them something directly. Raimundo looked up at the glowing orb and then back to his friends around him. 'Trust your instincts,' Raimundo thought looking up again and nearly panicked when he noticed it was coming toward him. But unlike before the energy ball didn't seem out of control. Instead it hovered slightly toward him as if waiting direction and then he remembered what Kimiko had said earlier. About how it was so natural for Wind to lead the other elements since it was the only one that could really touch them all.

Raimundo glanced to his right to where Clay stood in their four point diamond. 'But we aren't really a diamond,' Rai thought, 'more like an equal circle.' And then the energy moved toward Clay who seemed surprised but suddenly smiled in understanding. The cowboy looked to Kimiko who shared his smile and the ball floated over his head toward the fire girl. She then looked to Omi who seemed happy and expectant. Once the energy passed back Raimundo he looked to Kimiko who smiled as the energy soared from Raimundo to her across the circle. This game went on for a few more minutes until Master Fung called to them.

"Alright Dragons, that is enough for today. Call the Hand of Heaven off." Calling the sphere that they had been using as a beach ball for the past few minutes the Hand of Heaven surprised everyone and they were reminded of its destructive power.

"How do we get rid of it?" Omi asked. Master Fung remained silent which mean that they were going to have to figure it out for themselves.

"Makes sense if we can move it with our minds we can dissolve it also," Clay suggested and Rai nodded in agreement. All four looked to where the energy hovered above their heads and a moment later it dissolved into nothing.

"Very cool," Raimundo said with a smile.

"Yes, it is a very good step," Master Fung agreed. "Soon you will be able to call upon your powers without having to call to them. You are all on the road to becoming fine Dragons."

"Of course I will be the finest," Omi said excited and everyone rolled their eyes in response.

"Of course Omi," Master Fung said in a pacifying manner. "Now come, you will all be tired," the old Master said turning back toward the inside of the temple.

"And hungry," Clay added rubbing his stomach.

"Well I'm ready for a shower," Kimiko said moving inside.

"Food first, then hygiene," Clay argued moving toward the kitchen.

"I must agree with Clay on this," Omi said swatting at something that flew by this ear.

"Well you guys have fun with that," Kimiko said turning in the opposite direction, "but I'm showering first."

"Suite yourself but I'd hurry up if you want anything to eat cause I'm feeling extra famished tonight," Clay called to her retreating figure. Master Fung pinched the bridge of his nose and walked away muttering to himself.

"I'm going to hit the shower too," Rai decided and started to walk away from the two. "You better save me something to eat," he added turning back around.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Clay said disappearing into the wing of the temple that held the kitchen.

'I better make this a fast shower,' Rai thought hurrying off.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Pulling her wet hair back into a messy bun as she walked Kimiko hurried toward the kitchen after what was probably one of the fastest showers she'd taken. Hunger had driven her to take a fast but through shower and she'd even beaten Raimundo out. The halls of the temple were silent and empty but Kimiko felt uneasy for some reason. Glancing behind her briefly Kimiko decided that is must just be her imagination. As she walked past the scroll room she glanced briefly inside but stopped to do a double take. She didn't know what had initially caught her attention but a second look revealed it. There, sitting out on the table completely unprotected, was the Hecate Lock.

Surprised Kimiko walked into the room and found it completely empty with no signs that anyone had been in recently. 'How could they just leave it out like this?' Kimiko wondered staring down at where the Wu sat on the table. 'And Master Fung had said he'd keep an eye on it. Anyone could grab it when its just sitting here and…use it on me.'

With that thought Kimiko's hand immediately shot out to grab it. If Master Fung wouldn't keep it safe then she would have to. But, she couldn't bring herself to grab it and only let her hand hover over it. She had to trust her fellow Dragons and Master Fung not to use the Lock on her without permission, they had promised her after all didn't they? And this afternoon had gone so well. She hadn't had any major headaches and they'd come one step closer to mastering the Hand of Heaven. Lifting her head up Kimiko resolved to simply leave the Wu and tell the first monk she saw that it was being left out unattended.

But uncertainty suddenly swarmed within her and the urge to grab up the Wu and keep it safe herself was almost overwhelming. Kimiko turned away to keep herself from taking the Wu but before she even knew it she'd turned back and had picked up the Lock. With a frown she studied it her hand and decided that she wouldn't keep up but it would be stupid to leave it here unprotected. 'I'll just hold onto it until I see Master Fung,' she thought slipping it into the pocket of her jeans.

"Kimiko?" a voice asked unexpectantly causing Kimiko to jump. "Sorry," the voice apologized as Kimiko turned to face it. "I didn't mean to scare you," Raimundo apologized stepping into the room.

"It's not your fault," Kimiko said nervously, "my mind was a million miles away."

"What are you doing in here?" Rai asked innocently enough though Kimiko was sure it was masking suspicion.

"I was walking by and I thought I saw something," Kimiko said speaking half of the truth.

"And?" Rai asked.

"Nothing," Kimiko said with a shrug moving toward the door. "Come on or Clay really will eat everything."

"Wait a sec," Rai called after her causing Kimiko to stop just as she exited the room. "I never officially apologized fro yesterday."

"Let's not get into that Rai," Kimiko caution, "lets just let bygones be bygones."

"Well at least let me apologize," Rai pleaded.

"Fine," Kimiko said turning away but Rai's hand stretched out and caught her arm.

"Can I explain something though?" Rai asked. He'd been thinking about this all day. What to say and how to say it. He hadn't come up with anything conclusive but knew that whatever needed to be said needed to be said sooner rather then later.

"I, I guess," Kimiko conceded but didn't look at him in the eye. The weight from the Hecate Lock in her pocket suddenly seemed very heavy.

"I know you don't believe me when I talk about the Key of Aphrodite," he started to say but Kimiko interrupted him.

"Its not that I don't believe you," Kimiko said surprising him, "it's just that I can't understand how something like what I feel when I'm with you can be fabricated." Those words really surprised Raimundo and the next ones really knocked him off his feet. "I like the way I feel Rai. I really don't want it to end."

"I understand that Kimiko, I, I kinda like it too," Rai admitted hoping that it wouldn't get him into trouble. "But Kimiko," he continued, "what's the harm of just trying the Heacte Lock out? If you are so convinced that what you feel isn't the result of a Shen Gong Wu then what's the harm of using the Hecate Lock?" Rai waited for that information to sink in and as he studied the portion of her turned away face that he could practically see the wheels turning in her head.

She looked back as him, one hand resting in her jean pocket, her mouth open to say something when both were knocked off their feel by some massive eruption.

"What the hell?" Rai asked scrambling to his feet and helping Kimiko stand.

"That came from the vault," Kimiko said in a slightly panicked voice. The two turned to look at each other and then took off running. As they flew across the temple ground, both wishing they had their Wudai weapons with them, the scent and sight of smoke assaulted their senses. As they ran into the courtyard that contained the vault they both came to a halt, realizing that they were in their battle suits. The two looked at each other and then ran to where Clay stood watching the Showdown that had just started.

"Clay!" Rai yelled when they reached the cowboy. "What the hell is going on?"

"Hannibal attacked," Clay answered not taking his eyes from that battle in front of him. "He and Omi are in a showdown over the Ditto Diamond."

"This isn't good," Kimiko breathed watching the battle. "What Wu does Omi have?"

"Just the On Thin Ice Wu we got the other day," Clay explained.

"What did Hannibal wager? And what's the game?" Rai asked.

"Moby Morpher and it just a sparing match. Last one standing. But," Clay started to say but stopped.

"But what? Rai asked nervously.

"Omi was in the vault when Bean attacked," Clay explained. "I think he's feeling it." The three looked and it was obvious that the young monk wasn't up to his normal level.

"Come on Omi!" Kimiko cheered but it was in vain. A moment later the both was down for the count. The showdown scene dissolved away and Hannibal was left with all three Wu's. Kimiko immediately rushed to where Omi was still of the ground and Clay and Rai jumped in front in a defensive stance, unsure of what the bean would try next.

"Well isn't this a pretty picture?" Hannibal said sarcastically.

"You won the showdown Bean," Rai sneered, "better get out of here before I get in the mood for some veggies."

"You must work on you taunts my boy," Hannibal laughed.

"Maybe you could take out an injured Omi but you can't take all three of us," Kimiko snapped coming to stand with Clay and Raimundo.

"Hello my dear, give any thought to what we talked about yesterday?" Hannibal asked. Both Clay and Rai glanced at Kimiko for a reaction but she merely narrowed her eyes.

"Didn't pay attention to what you said then and I certainly don't give a damn now," Kimiko shot back making Rai smile.

"Well that's too bad," Hannibal said softly before shouting, "Ditto Diamond!" No one had a chance to react as the Diamond transformed into an overly large mace and shot out, catching Kimiko and sending her flying into a nearby wall.

"Kimiko!" Rai, Clay, and the now standing Omi shouted in concern. They started to run toward her but the swing of the mace caught them as well and sent them all flying in the opposite direction. Rai managed to sit up the first of the three boys and saw Hannibal towering over Kimiko on the other side of the yard. The Ditto Diamond had transformed into a huge gavel of sorts and was looming above her. A blaze of flames appeared blocking her and Hannibal from view for a moment but the sound of a scuffle could be heard. Suddenly there was an indistinguishable shout, a crashing noise and an explosion of blinding light. Rai and the others raised their arms in instinctive defense. A moment later, the light fading from behind his closed lids, Rai felt a rush of wind sail pass him. Opening his eyes Raimundo looked skyward and saw Hannibal flying away on his Ying Ying birds. His eyes caught with the Bean's for a moment and Rai knew something serious had happened, Hannibal looked much too happy.

Omi's voice yelling Kimiko's name brought him back to earth and Rai rushed over with the other two boys to where Kimiko seemed to be in a state of shock.

"Kimiko are you ok?" Clay asked. Kimiko didn't look ok. She was on her hands and knees, staring at the ground in disbelief.

"Kim?" Rai questioned kneeling next to her.

"How? How did he know?" Kimiko asked surprised.

"How did he know what?" Rai asked concerned. "Someone go get Master Fung," Rai said over his shoulder suddenly very concerned about Kimiko's mental and physical well being. He felt her move next to him and Rai's attention was brought back to Kimiko who was suddenly picking up something amongst the rubble.

"How did he know I had it?" Kimiko asked and Rai's eyes widened. He looked at what Kimiko was gathering and felt his stomach bottom out. He had been balancing on the balls of his feet but he suddenly feel back in surprise.

"Raimundo partner are you ok?" Clay asked. Rai only pointed to what Kimiko was collected in her hands. Clay's eyes wandered their and he felt his own breath catch. There, collected in Kimiko's hands, were the pieces of the now destroyed Hecate Lock.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

So I got a new laptop for Christmas and it had Windows Movie Maker on it!!! I can finally make vids!!! Hit the home page link on my profile to check out all the movies I've been making!!!

I hate to admit that those have been distracting me from my story…sobs. No more though!!  
Keep your eyes open for Chapter Eight of this story sometime next week and a Valentines' Day special out on Valentines Day or maybe a little earlier.


	8. Chapter 8

BETA! Beat! Beta! Beta! In other words I really need a beta reader. One of the multiple jobs I have on campus is editing other peoples' papers, usually insane freshmen who write things like "there are four important things he said. I will talk about the first now." Yeah and I'm the only one in my department at the moment cause everyone else graduated last year and for some reason no other editors have been hired yet. So you'd think I'd be a pro at writing the perfect paper by now but the truth is I'm horrible at editing my own work. If there is anyone who'd be willing to beta I'd love you forever. That aside here is chapter eight! Hopefully you'll enjoy!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"You, you've got to be kidding me," Rai stuttered from where he sat dumbfounded on the ground.

"Is that really," Clay started to ask but Kimiko cut him off.

"Yes it's really the Hecate Lock," she snapped back angrily still collecting the pieces of the destroyed Wu.

"No need to get angry there Kimiko," Clay started to say but Rai cut him off this time.

"What isn't there to be angry about!" he shouted jumping to his feet. "The only chance that we had to reverse the effects of the Key of Aphrodite has just been destroyed! How can anyone be anything other then angry!"

"Well you seem to be working on over the top insane so I guess it is possible," Clay growled back not liking have the two take their emotions out on him.

"That is enough," a calm voice said softly. Everyone turned to look at Master Fung who had arrived with Omi. His blue eyes took in the scene in front of him and he seemed to absorb it all in a moment's glance. Stepping forward the old man knelt next to Kimiko and held his hand open. Kimiko's eyes were downcast and she didn't raise them as she deposited the pieces of the Hecate Lock into Master Fung's outstretched hand.

"Dojo," Master Fung said as he rose and the dragon perked at the mention of his from his spot atop Omi's head. "I'll need you to search for any remaining pieces."

"Ah sure thing," the dragon said dropping to the ground.

"Come," Master Fung then said to the four teens who followed him wordlessly back into the shelter of the temple buildings. "Omi," he said stopping suddenly, "are you in need of medical attention?"

"No Master Fung, not at the moment," the tiny boy answered.

"Kimiko? Raimundo? Clay? Are you feeling well?" Master Fung asked next.

"Fine Master Fung," Clay said and Kimiko and Raimundo muttered something along the same lines. Master Fung paused, studying them, before turning into the room at his immediate right. The four followed him into the nondescript study that they often spent their free time in.

"Kimiko," Master Fung asked as soon as they were all sitting spread around the room, "why were you in possession of the Hecate Lock at the time of the attack?"

"I was going to dinner but when I walked past the scroll room I noticed the Lock sitting out. I didn't think it was safe there so I took it and then Hannibal attacked and the Lock was in my pocket," Kimiko told them looking around the room after she was done speaking. "What?" she asked hotly noticing their disbelieving looks.

"I don't see how that is possible," Master Fung told her.

"Why not?" Kimiko asked confused.

"Cause Fung has had the Lock under, well lock and key, since we got back yesterday," Rai told her.

"Are you saying I stole the Hecate Lock!" Kimiko yelled in response.

"No one is accusing you of that Kimiko," Master Fung said loudly getting their attention back.

"Then what?" Kimiko asked.

"Either the Wu you had was a fake, or the one I have is a fake," Master Fung explained and there was a worried frown wrinkling on his forehead. He cleared his throat and another monk appeared at the doorway. "Bring me the locked box from my room." Master Fung requested and the nameless monk disappeared. "Kimiko," he continued and the girl snapped to attention, "there is still the matter of why you had the Hecate Lock."

"I already told you that," Kimiko said trying hard to control her temper, "I was walking by the scroll room and…"

"I understand how you came into possession of the Lock," Master Fung uncharacteristically interrupted, "what I would like to know is why." The room went silent and everyone's eyes shifted toward Kimiko who held under their stares. She narrowed her eyes slightly and her hands curled into fists at her sides.

"I see how it is," she said slowly, "what you are all thinking. You all think that I would have done the same thing that Hannibal did. And you want to know the honest to God truth? I would have like to do it too. Nothing would have made me happier then breaking the Hecate Lock in two."

Her words shocked everyone in the room but no one had it in them to respond. As sever as those words were however they were more shocked by what was occurring in her eyes. The normal blue depths were darkening as she spoke and not in the normal way they did when she was angry. No, now they were changing color until they were black. Rai's eyes shifted to where Master Fung stood, interested in his reaction. The old man just stood stone faced staring back into Kimiko's eyes that were pitch black now.

"But," she spoke again suddenly and her eyes lightened as her sight shifted to the floor, "I wouldn't have. I couldn't have. I would have given the Hecate Lock to Master Fung as soon as I saw him. I promise you that." When she finished speaking she raised her eyes again and they were back to their normal blue color. Suddenly her eyes squinted shut and she brought her right hand up to instinctively cover her face. "Oww," she murmured in reaction to the pain that shot from temple to temple. She took a practiced breath and the pain faded. When it was gone she looked back at Master Fung for his reaction. Before the old man could respond Dojo slithered in the room.

"Hey all," he said in a cheerful tone that didn't really fit the mood of the room.

"Yes Dojo?" Master Fung asked looking at the tiny drgaon.

"Good news," he said moving to where Master Fung stood, "I've got all of the pieces of the Lock."

"I was afraid of that," Master Fung said accepting the pieces from Dojo.

"Hey! I thought that was what you wanted," Dojo said worried as he crawled on to the table.

"It was Dojo," Master Fung said, "but I was hoping that you wouldn't be able to sense anything."

"What do you mean?" Dojo aside tearfully "You don't have faith in my abilities to sense the Shen Gong Wu?"

"Quite the opposite," Master Fung said as the monk he'd sent away returned with a box in hand. Master Fung accepted it silently and removed a key from his pocket. The four Dragons watched with baited breath as Master Fung unlocked the box and removed the contents. "Dojo," he asked, "do you sense anything?" Dojo rose up and inspected the lock in Master Fung's hand.

"Nope, nothing," he said after a few moments of examining the lock.

"As I feared," Master Fung said looking the four teens who stood shocked at the revelation, "the object destroyed by Hannibal Bean was the real Hecate Lock." Silence answered his deceleration; everyone was visibly upset, including Kimiko.

"What, what does this mean then," Rai was the first to get his voice back. Master Fung looked thoughtful for a moment.

"To bed young ones, we will talk in the morning," he finally said. All four opened their mouths to protest but got no further, stopping under a glance from Master Fung. Instead all four filed out in silence and headed toward their rooms and although there were millions of thoughts running through their head no spoke until they reached the hall that their rooms were in. Kimiko stopped at hers and the others stopped as well as if sensing she had something to say.

"You all know," she started to say as she wrung her hands in front of her, head down. She stopped speaking though and let her hands fall to her side as she lifted her head and squared her shoulders. "I hope you all know," she started again, "that I would never have actually destroyed the Hecate Lock. And I tried to stop Hannibal Bean." Before the boys could respond Kimiko turned and disappeared into her room, closing the door deftly behind her. The boys turned one by one, Rai the last of them, and walked the remaining distance to their shared room. Once inside they continued with their nightly ritual in silence until they were all in bed. Finally Raimundo spoke.

"Do you all believe her?" he asked the obvious question.

"Of course I do!" Omi exclaimed at once which wasn't very surprising considering the boy's gullibility.

"I reckon I do as well," Clay said from his bed roll and then waited for Rai to add his own opinion. When no sound came the cowboy pressed. "Rai?"

"Hm?" was the response.

"Do you believe her?" Clay asked. There was more silence and Clay grew impatient. "This is kinda one of the questions you just know the answer to Rai."

"It just all seems a little too coincidental," Rai said.

"I am surprised Raimundo!" Omi exclaimed sticking his head out from behind his room divider.

"Look, I trust her ok, and I believe her but things like this don't just happen!" Rai shot back.

"Seems to be these kinds of things happen all the time to us," Clay reasoned and that caught Rai's attention for some reason.

"Clay is right Raimundo and it also makes perfect sense for Hannibal to have destroyed the Hecate Lock," Omi added.

"Why? Why does it make sense?" Rai questioned hotly sticking his head out from his area as well.

"I would think that would be most obvious," Omi said in a slightly condescending tone that made Rai twitch.

"Really Omi? You're going to pull this holier then though crap on me now?" Rai asked through gritted teeth.

"But I have no holes in my body," Omi countered confused. Rai fell flat on the floor in frustration.

"Never mind that Omi it is just an expression," Clay explained but the tiny monk still looked perplexed. "What I think Omi is trying to explain," Clay continued, "is that it makes sense that Hannibal would go after you and Kimiko because of the history you and the bean have."

"What?" Rai asked genuinely confused. Sure he and Bean always had it out for each other especially since that time he'd deceived Bean during their time at Master Monk Guan's.

"Well Hannibal did say he'd get revenge on you and he didn't really get it when he went into your dreams."

"Seemed pretty effective at the time," Rai mumbled unsure of where the other two were going.

"Yes and you beat him most soundly during the fight in the alternate dimension," Omi added.

"So?" Rai asked still not following the two.

"Are you really that thick?" Clay asked surprised. When Rai didn't validate that with a response Clay sighed and continued. "Its pretty obvious that there was something going on between you and Kimiko even before the Key of Aphrodite activated."

"There wasn't anything going on with me and Kimiko," Rai snapped back.

"Well maybe something wasn't happening but it was obvious that something was going to," Clay insisted and before Rai could find the words to protest Clay continued, "and if we could see it then the villains probably could too. I mean Hannibal has a nasty habit of spying on us when we don't know it."

"I didn't notice anything!" Omi exclaimed.

"Sorry Omi but you didn't even really understand what love was for a while, it's understandable that you wouldn't have seen what was going on between Raimundo and Kimiko."

"Would you two stop talking about me like I'm not even here," Rai said annoyed, "and I'm telling you nothing was going on with me and Kimiko before we went to go look for the Key of Aphrodite."

"Maybe Kimiko didn't notice but I did. You've been admiring Kimiko in more then a friendly way for a while now buddy," Clay insisted, "even if you don't want to admit it." Rai was silent and Clay took a breath before finally adding. "Because Hannibal saw this and he still had it out for you he decided to hurt you where it would hurt the most. If he thought that you had feelings for Kimiko and saw what having Kimiko under the Key's power was doing to you then he probably decided to exploit that. By destroying the Lock he takes away pretty much any hope there is for Kimiko to return to normal."

"Unless she breaks the power herself," Rai said softly but secretly he knew everyone was wondering if that was possible. No one said anything for a while and there was no noise in the room until the sound of Raimundo's growling stomach broke the silence. "Never did get any dinner," Rai explained.

"Sneak out and get some grub then," Clay said lying back on his bed, "I'm sure Master Fung wouldn't mind."

"Sounds like a plan," Rai said standing up and walking out of the room.

"Clay?" Omi asked when Raimundo was gone.

"What is it little buddy?" Clay asked sleepily.

"Do you believe that there is a way for Kimiko to break the spell of the Key of Aphrodite?" Omi asked and Clay considered a minute before answering.

"I think that as long as Rai doesn't give up hope Kimiko has got a fighting chance," Clay admitted, "which means that we need to keep our hopes up too."

"Agreed!" Omi said with a smile as he balanced on his head and prepared for sleep.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

When he was just a few feet away from the kitchen Rai knew that he wasn't alone in his search for food. Sticking his head into the doorway he saw what he suspected was true. Kimiko stood at the counter, her back to him, busy making herself something to eat. He was surprised when she turned suddenly, two plates and hand and smiled sadly at him.

"I thought you might get hungry too," she explained walking to the table and set the two plates down on before sitting. Rai eyed the plate across from her with interest. "You can sit down you know," she said not looking up. Rai entered silently and sat across from her examining the plate she'd made. "It's not poison," she said when she noticed he wasn't eating.

"Sorry," he mumbled and dug into the left over that Kimiko had assembled and it seemed reheated. He glanced over at the stove but noticed it looked untouched.

"I used my element," she explained noticing where he was looking, "so be careful. The plate is probably still hot."

"Thanks," he murmured.

"I thought that it would be better then pulling everything out and turning it on," Kimiko explained nonchalantly, "since Master Fung sent us to bed and all."

"Good thinking," Rai said plainly thinking how awkward this conversation seemed. They ate in silence together for a few more minutes before the silence seemed to get to them.

"Hey Raimundo," Kimiko started to say at the same moment Raimundo said her name. "You go first," Kimiko said.

"No, you go," Rai said genuinely wishing she would since he really had no idea what to say.

"I know you probably don't believe me," she said softly, "but I really would have given the Hecate Lock to Master Fung. I wouldn't have destroyed it. I know how important the Shen Gong Wu are and I would never put my own feelings ahead of that." Her words surprised him, not so much the message but the way she said it. She sounded more genuine and "Kimiko-like" then she had in a long time. He stared at her head that was focus on the plate until she could no longer stand the feeling of his eyes boring into her. She looked up and was surprised by the look on his face, she couldn't really give it a name but it mirrored how she often felt and she could see love in his eyes like she had never before. Her breath caught in her throat when she realized her was coming closer to her. Rai wasn't really sure of what he was doing until he did it. Somehow he'd gone sitting to standing and leaning over the table, coming closer to her face.

He'd kissed plenty of girls in Rio, he was Raimundo after all, but most had just been quick kisses. He'd started experimenting with the joys of a full blown make out when Master Fung had come and invited him to the temple. Once at the temple, up until just few weeks ago when the Key of Aphrodite activated, he'd only had two kisses, both from Kimiko and both on the cheek. He wouldn't admit to anyone back at home but those were his favorite kisses. Now they had been replaced by this moment. The kiss wasn't anything that Rai would have considered special before this moment. Technically it was just two sets of lips pressed together, nothing more, and did not last longer then a few seconds. But for some reason, for Rai at least it was the most earth shattering action. He pulled back, reluctantly and saw her flushed face and knew she felt the same way he did.

"I believe you," he said sitting back down.

"Thanks," Kimiko said softly and the two went back to eating, or at least attempted to but they obviously had other things on their mind.

"Hey Kim," Rai said after a few minutes.

"Yeah?"

"Never mind," he said.

"I know you were going to talk about the Key of Aphrodite," Kimiko said surprising him. "And don't worry;" she said with a smile, "I'm still thinking about what you said."

"Cool," Rai said with smile and then paused. He noticed Kimiko perk up slightly as well. "Hey Kimiko," Rai said, "since you cooked I'll clean up."

"Thanks Rai but did you sense that?" Kimiko questioned.

"Sense what?" Rai lied.

"You sure you didn't feel anything?" Kimiko questioned again with a tiny frowned.

"Nothing," Rai lied again, "you must just be tired. Why don't you go to bed?" Kimiko narrowed her eyes slightly and frowned again.

"Fine," she said standing and walked toward the door, "goodnight Rai."

"Night," he said with a nod as he cleared the plates. When he was sure she was gone he dumped the dishes into the water and quickly walked into the courtyard. He moved to a secluded place he knew wouldn't be spotted if anyone was to walk by.

"You can come out now," he said in a slightly sing song voice though he was on guard.

"Your senses are growing stronger Shoku Warrior," a disembodied voice said.

"Yeah well I try," Rai said sarcastically watching Chase Young materialize to his right.

"Your skills are impressive," Chase continued.

"Flattery isn't your strong point," Rai snapped, "what do you want."

"To help," Chase said simply.

"Oh yeah like I'd believe that," Rai said with a roll of his eyes, "if this is another plot to get Omi on your side then you can just forget it!"

"At the moment I seek only to give you a solution to your problem with the Dragon of Fire," Chase said.

"I don't believe you," Rai said narrowing his eyes.

"You're choice but know that there is another way to break the Key of Aphrodite's power," Chase told him as he folded his hands behind his back.

"Yeah, Kimiko will do it herself," Rai assured.

"Are you that confident?" Chase pressed and Rai growled.

"Completely," he said, "I know that she can do it." Chase laughed at the boy.

"Are you so sure or just a good actor? Do you really believe without the Hadoku Mouse to fix the Hecate Lock that there is any real hope?"

"I know she can do it," Rai said confidently thought Chase's words struck home and Chase could see this.

"I'm not saying you must decide anything now but know this Shoku Warrior, I am here to offer a helping hand if you want it," Chase said smiling his usual smirk.

"No thanks, not now, not ever," Rai said confidently.

"Options dear dragon, options," Chase said before disappearing. Rai watched him go, keeping a determined look on his face until he slipped into the cover of the temple and then let his face fall. He didn't like the way Chase talked or the fact that he'd struck a nerve. Fighting the growing doubt in his mind Rai bypassed the kitchen and dishes and walked back to his room hoping that sleep would wipe away the bad events of the night. If it wasn't for Hannibal's attack or Chase's appearance this would have been the perfect night due to his and Kimiko's kiss. Rai blushed as he slipped into the darkness of his shared bedroom. The kisses that Kimiko had given him after returning from Wuya and after making Shoku warrior had been nice and all the kisses following due to the Key, despite being slightly uncomfortable at first, had been more then pleasant as well. But for some reason the kiss tonight had been something special. The only reason he could think of was maybe because it was the first kiss that he had given to Kimiko.

'Or maybe it was just because you really like her,' a voice in his head said as he was falling asleep. 'I like that reason,' Rai thought drifting off to sleep focusing on the best memories of the day.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Weak ending and short chapter, sigh, sorry. Midterms are coming up and life is crazy but there should be another chapter out next week and then after that is a week of break!! Yeah!! Lots of writing planned then!! The story is winding done, more then half done and I'm super excited. After that I have a few one shots planned and new chapter stories. I may have you guys vote on what I should start next. But I wanna concentrate on this story for now. That's all! See you guys later!


	9. Chapter 9

So outside of being very busy and having a writing block there is no excuse for this chapter being late. I feel bad…wahh. I have this whole story planned out and ready to go but the actual writing of it seems hard to me. Hopefully I'll resolve that soon.

Two things:

(1) I was having a lot of issues with around Valentines' Day (I was also stuck in JFK during the whole snowstorm fiasco- let me tell you sleeping in an airport freakiest experience of my life) and so I wasn't able to post my v-day fic. I've been debating on whether or not to post it. If people want to see it I will so let me know (here's a hint- it's a continuation of "Simple as Snowflakes")

(2) I posted a new one shot called "The Fear You Won't Fall" that is a little different then anything else I've ever done. Check it out!

I think that's it. Enjoy!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Looks even worse in the daylight," Kimiko observed as she and Clay looked over the ruins of the vault.

"Yeah but all in all we got pretty lucky," Clay answered back, "Master Fung said Hannibal didn't get away with much."

"Small blessings," Kimiko agreed and suddenly spotted something. "You aren't going to believe this," she said with a giggle. Clay turned to see what Kimiko was looking at and had to laugh as well.

"What are you laughing at?" a newly arrived Omi asked and Kimiko had to work to suppress her laughter as she stepped aside to show Omi the perfect imprint of his body on the wall of the vault. "I do not see how this is funny," the tiny monk said grumpily. Kimiko just pointed toward the top of the imprint and had to fight off a full blown laugh as she showed him how large the hole left by his head was. "Again," Omi repeated, "NOT FUNNY!"

"We didn't mean any offense," Clay explained though he couldn't wipe the grin from his face. Omi just continued to steam. "Come on," Clay suggested, "lets get some grub." Kimiko nodded in agreement and followed the two boys out, careful to step over the rubble as they went.

"Some one want to go rouse our sleeping beauty of a leader?" Kimiko asked as they reached the kitchen. Truth be told she wanted to go and wake him up but after the events of last night she thought better of it. Even now as she thought about the kiss Rai had given her she had to fight off a blush.

"I will!" Omi volunteered practically skipping with a mischievous grin on his face.

"Do it nicely!" Kimiko called after him but if he heard Omi gave no recognition. Kimiko frowned as Clay steered her into the kitchen.

"Let's get breakfast going," he suggested moving toward the counter. "Want some French toast?" he asked and Kimiko immediately brightened.

"I'll get the eggs and the bread," she said noticing Clay move to where the skillet was stored. She was still pulling eggs out of their container when Clay's confused voice broke into her thoughts.

"You seen the skillet Kimiko?" he asked sounding perplexed. "I used it to make dinner last night but it's not back on the shelve. Did you and Rai put it away anywhere else?" Kimiko was about to tell Clay that Raimundo had done the dishes the night before when she noticed they were still in a dirty pile in the sink. Clay followed her line of sight and frowned. Kimiko sent an apologetic smile his way.

"Sorry Clay. It was so late last night that Rai and I didn't get around to doing the dishes," Kimiko lied as Clay picked up the skillet he was looking for, grumbling, and began to clean it for use. Kimiko watched him for a moment her mind in turmoil over what the still dirty dishes meant.

"Kimiko?" Clay's voice broke into her thoughts. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, sorry Clay," Kimiko lied, "just a little tired still." Clay didn't look convinced but didn't say anything. He'd caught Kimiko in those thoughtful little pauses more and more often lately and he wasn't sure if it was just another effect of the Key of Aphrodite. Kimiko meanwhile was going over last night again in her mind when she and Raimundo had been finishing their dinners after their kiss and Kimko was sure she sensed something or someone. She'd asked Raimundo but he'd assured her that there was nothing and she'd foolishly believed him.

'That's not like me,' Kimiko thought to herself. She felt something building back of her mind, something like a protest, but she pushed it away still wondering why she hadn't trusted her instinct.

"Kimiko?" Clay's voice broke into her thoughts and she looked at him expectantly.

"Yeah?" she asked. Clay was looking at her funny and she pursed her lips as she waited. "Ah eggs," he finally said holding a hand out for the eggs Kimiko had pulled from the icebox.

"Oh sorry!" she said with a shake of her head and handed the eggs over to Clay then turned to grab some bread. Clay watched her for a second and processed the look he'd just seen on Kimiko's face. It was so…Kimiko and for the first time in weeks her eyes seemed to have returned to her normal shade, not the slightly dark blue that Master Fung said was a result of the Key's possession on her.

'Might be a good day after all,' Clay thought happily right as a scream ripped through the temple. Both Clay and Kimiko jumped to attention but then relaxed when they realized what it was- Omi's patented Orb of Tornami wake up call. Sure enough a few minutes both Raimundo and Omi appeared with Rai sporting wet hair. Kimiko giggled and couldn't help but think he looked cute with his hair flattened on his forehead.

"I get no respect around here," Raimundo grumbled as he sat the table looking disgruntled, "so much for being your leader."

"You are still our leader Raimundo but that does not mean I cannot kick fun at you," Omi said sitting opposite of him.

"Poke," Raimundo corrected not noticing Omi's confused looked.

"If you insist," he said leaning across the table and started poking Raimundo in every available spot.

"What are you doing Omi? Knock it off," Raimundo said knocking Omi's hands away.

"You said poke," Omi said sitting back down, looking annoyed. Raimundo rolled his eyes toward Clay and Kimiko and pleaded for help. It was the first time he'd actually set eyes on Kimiko that morning and when she smiled sweetly at him he found it hard to control the blush creeping on his checks. He was saved when Clay set a plate in front of him.

"Thanks for doing the dishes," Clay said sarcastically as he sat down next to Raimundo.

"Ahh," Raimundo stuttered nervously.

"I already told you Clay that was my fault," Kimiko broke in covering for Raimundo. Rai shot her a look that she returned with a smile that broke into a tiny frown and he knew what her question was but he certainly couldn't answer it here. He'd already decided that unless she directly approached him about it he wouldn't explain what had happened after she left last night.

"We got Wu!" a new voice broke in as Dojo seemed to land on the table out of thin air. "Ohh French toast," he murmured distracted.

"What's the Wu Dojo?" Kimiko asked offering up some of her breakfast to the dragon who eagerly accepted.

"It's called the Mystic's Token," he answered as he chewed.

"Eww," Kimiko said softly watching Dojo chew, as Omi took the scroll of the Shen Gong Wu from Dojo who was too preoccupied to notice. Everyone stood and looked at the animation after Omi unrolled the scroll.

"What is it doing?" Omi asked confused.

"Never seen a hypnotist act before?" Clay asked watching one of the stick figures put the other into a trance.

"Hip-no-tist?" Omi repeated slowly. "Does this Wu have something to do with hippity-hop music?" Kimiko giggled and Rai had to stifle his own laugh.

"Nothing like that Omi," Kimiko corrected. "At hypnotist is a person that puts another person into a trance and can make them do whatever they want."

"Like the Zim-Zon bone?"

"Kinda," Dojo agreed finally finishing his French toast. "Except you can only use the Mystic's Token on one person at a time. But the thing about this Wu is that the effects can be permanent."

"Well that's no good," Raimundo muttered not liking the fact they seemed to be coming across a lot of Wu's that could permanently alter a person.

"Yeah I wouldn't want to be acting like a duck for the rest of my life," Clay said and then paused noticing the others glances. "Ninth birthday party," he explained, "bad experience."

"Well unless you run across a natural hypnotist I don't think you have to worry about it," Dojo explained, "this Wu can be used by anyone and it'll only have temporary effects. Only people who are born with natural hypnotic abilities can make it permanent."

"There are actually people out there with real powers like that?" Kimiko asked surprised.

"You're really surprised by that?" Raimundo asked.

"I guess not," Kimiko admitted then turned to Dojo, "where are we heading?"

"The American West," Dojo said to the cheers of Clay and groans of the others.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"This wasn't what I was expecting when you said American West," Clay muttered almost darkly as Dojo circled lower over the bright lights of Vegas. (AN: I know my time change is probably off- truth be told I didn't even check- but I wanted to do a Vegas night scene, so sue me. On second thought please don't)

"Hey," Dojo argued as he landed, "I said America and I said west and technically we're there aren't we?"

"Very true," Kimiko said smiling. Rai caught that smile and grinned back at her.

"Such a bright city," Omi said his eyes spinning.

"We should go to a show!" Kimiko grinned.

"We should find the Wu," Clay said grumpily.

"Ahh is Clay disappointed that we aren't riding the range?" Kimiko teased.

"This isn't the American West, it's a tourist trap."

"I think this goes a bit beyond tourist trap," Rai said observing everything. Normally his eyes would fall onto the nearest scantily glad girl but for some reason today he was more interested in the brightly colored signs and street performers, and with keeping his eyes off of Kimko. She'd dressed in a new cowgirl outfit but when she'd found out about halfway through the trip that they were heading to Vegas she'd quickly worked to transform her clothes into "city wear". The end result was a navy blouse with torn sleeves that she'd tied up into a mid-drift and a jean skirt she'd used Rai's Blade of the Nebula to create slit in.

"Thank God cowboy boots are back in style," she'd told Rai who'd forced an eye roll and tried not to focus on the fact that she was looking incredibly cute.

"Which way to the Wu Dojo?" Clay asked breaking into Raimundo's thoughts. From his spot on the cowboy's shoulder Dojo pointed them down a side street that Rai didn't like the look of and warned everyone to stay observant.

"As Xiaolin Warriors you don't believe we could defend ourselves?" Omi asked indignantly.

"No," Rai corrected, "I'm saying that as an easily distracted borderline ADD case you should stay aware of your surroundings."

"He's got a point," Kimiko agreed, "we aren't exactly heading into the greatest part of town."

"Yeah and you're clothes aren't helping," Rai said glaring at a few onlookers who's eyes strayed on Kimiko for a little too long. To his left he saw Clay doing the same before stepping to Kimiko's other side protectively that had Kimiko rolling her eyes.

"Ah are you jealous?" Kimiko asked linking arms with Raimundo.

"No," he immediately denied.

"Sure," Clay said with a laugh.

"If we could focus please," Omi said not liking being left out and not really understanding what the fuss was about.

"Kid's right," Dojo agreed, "besides we're here." Everyone stopped and looked around for anyplace that the Mystic's Token could be hidden. When none was found they looked back to Dojo.

"Where?" Kimiko asked.

"Ahh," the dragon looked uncomfortable and discretely looked down at the fours' feet. Everyone followed his eyes and saw the manhole cover Clay was standing on.

"Please tell me you are kidding," Kimiko pleaded.

"Sorry folks," Dojo apologized.

"I do not understand," Omi questioned, "what is down there?"

"You don't want to know, trust me," Kimiko answered watching Clay stoop down and try to pry the cover up.

"I need something to lever it up," he said looking around. Kimiko pulled the shrunk Shen Gong Wu they'd brought with them and frowned at the selection.

"Nothing really good here," she said, "how about your Shimo Staff Omi?" The tiny boy grinned and was about to whip his Wudai Weapon out with gusto before Rai practically pounced on him.

"Discreetly Omi," he cautioned, "we don't want to draw attention to us."

"Shimo Staff," Omi whispered and the water rod transformed into crowbar that he handed over to Clay. A moment later the cover slid off and after a quick look around to make sure no one was watching the four slid down the hole.

"We can't leave the hole uncovered," Rai said looking up at the stream of light coming from above them.

"But," Kimiko protested with a slightly quivering voice, "if we cover it how do we get out?" When the others looked at her questioningly. "I don't like being underground. Being buried alive is possibly my biggest fear in the whole world."

"But we've been underground before," Omi asked not understanding her fear.

"Yeah but always with a way out," Kimiko corrected, "I'd be different if we had the Golden Tiger Claws or Serpent's Tail with us." Raimundo placed a comforting hand on her shoulder that caused her to turn and look at him.

"I promise you we'll get back out even if Clay has to bust us through," Rai said with a smile. Kimiko returned it but not as confidently. Meanwhile Clay had climbed back up the latter and pulled the cover back. For a minute they were in darkness before Kimiko pulled a flashlight from her bag and lit up the sewer they were in.

"If we just stay on the walkways we should be ok," Clay said rejoining them accepting the flashlight Kimko handed over to him.

"What is that stuff," Omi asked looking at the trench next to them, "and what is that smell?"

"You really don't want to know," Raimundo said and Clay and Kimiko nodded in agreement.

"Well let's get out of here as fast as possible," Dojo said pointing Clay in the right direction. Clay led the way with the flashlight, Omi followed after him followed by Raimundo and Kimiko who was still visibly nervous. Reaching behind Rai found Kimiko's hand and gave it a squeeze but didn't drop it. Comforted Kimiko followed along until they reached a spot on the wall that Dojo told Clay to push. Clay did as he was told and as he pressed the stone beneath slid out.

"Its empty," Clay said looking into the hollowed out stone.

"What!" everyone exclaimed. Clay stepped aside and keeping the light on the stone and allowing the others to look.

"This has got Jack Spicer written all over it," Raimundo said almost bitterly.

"Seems likely," Clay agreed.

"Well if the Wu isn't here then lets not stick around either," Kimiko said and the others agreed. A few minutes later they were back on the surface, much to Kimiko's relief.

"Told you we'd get in and out fine," Rai said noticing the look on Kimko's face.

"Yeah, yeah," Kimiko said sarcastically while smiling, "thank you big brave leader."

"What do you guys think," Rai continued trying to ignore the thrill Kimko's smile still gave him, "should we pop in and pay our dear friend Jack a visit." When the others nodded eagerly Rai started to lead the way out of the city so that Dojo could transform again. They were just about there, Kimiko's hand still linked in Rai's the whole time, when someone to Kimiko's right grabbed her free hand yanking her to stop and pulling her from Rai's hand.

"Hey Sweetie wanna grab a drink?" an obviously intoxicated teen asked Kimiko with blurry eyes.

"You've got to be kidding me," Kimiko snapped easily pulling her hand from his grip. The drunk's friends laughed from behind him.

"Why not?" he pressed stepping closer.

"She said no," Rai said angrily stepping up behind Kimiko defensively followed by Clay and Omi.

"The lady can speak for herself," the drunk said stumbling over his words.

"I actually agree with him," Kimiko said glaring back at the boys and the annoyance in front of her. She then sighed and shook her head, "let's just go."

"But we were getting to know each other," the drunk teen mumbled moving to grab her hand again. Before the others could react Kimiko sent the teen flying with a well placed but relatively harmless kick.

"I said no!" she yelled not caring if she drew attention or not. "Go find a hooker or something," she muttered stalking away. The boys blinked in surprise before composing themselves and laughing as they turned to follow her. They'd just reached the outskirts of the city when Kimiko suddenly turned on them as well. "I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself," she snapped at them, "especially with idiots like that. This is not the dark ages and I don't need a man to defend me so the next time you all get on your white horses and ride off to my rescue remember that I can handle myself!" The three boys stopped, still with shock not so much at her words but at the fact that she'd even said them at all. It was so very…Kimiko like and Rai had to fight a grin he felt growing on his face. She suddenly stepped forward causing everyone to freeze up again and Clay had to fight a tremor of fear when she reached for him or rather, the dragon on his shoulder.

"Let's go," she growled lowly but the others still followed quickly, remaining silent until they were in the air again. Once there Kimiko rubbed the heel of her hand against her temple.

"Are you ok?" Omi dared to ask.

"Yeah," Kimiko said with a sigh, "just a little headache." Her explanation caused Raimundo and Clay to frown worriedly at each other. "Sorry about before," she said turning to see Raimundo and Clay behind her and they immediately wiped the worry from their faces.

"No need to apologize," Clay said immediately with a tiny wave of his hand.

"I don't know what came over me," she said turning back to face forward.

"No worries," Rai assured her and before he knew what he was doing his hands were on her shoulders giving them a mini massage. Clay raised an eyebrow when Rai causally but quickly withdrew his hand. Rai meanwhile silently berated himself for such a move. He needed to keep reminding himself that until Kimiko was fully free of the Key of Aphrodite's control he couldn't do things like this. He could not encourage this kind of behavior. For all he knew he could have significantly set her back by acting like this.

"There is Jack Spicer's house," Omi said breaking the silence that had developed.

(AN: I honestly don't believe that Jack Spicer lives in China despite the fact that Omi and the others visit him frequently. So in this story Jack's home is somewhere in the US)

"Alrighty," Clay said cracking his knuckles.

"Be prepared for him to try and use the Mystic's Token on us," Rai said as they landed and approached the basement entrance. "On three," Rai said holding up his fingers and silently counted down. As soon as the last finger lowered the four burst through the door into an empty basement.

"It looks as if no one is home," Omi said looking around for any sign of Spicer.

"That's odd," Kimiko said a frown appearing on her forehead.

"Yeah," Rai agreed, "you'd think he'd be back from Vegas by now."

"Unless," Clay said slowly looking at the others. The four looked at each other, each thinking the same thing- he'd stopped off to attack the temple. They were about to rush off when the door leading upstairs suddenly burst open.

"I'll practice more later Mom I promise," Jack Spicer yelled into the house, his back to the dragons. They stood ready as Jack walked down the stairs muttering to himself seemingly unaware of their intrusion until he stepped off the stairs. Upon seeing them he gave a girl scream and was about to call for his Jack Bots when Omi suddenly pounced.

"Where is the Mystic's Token Jack Spicer?" he asked holding Jack down to the floor by his coat collar.

"The what?" Jack squeaked. "Oh you mean that new Shen Gong Wu that activated this morning?"

"Yes," Omi said slowly unsure if this was some sort of tactic. Jack stood and brushed Omi off while the others stood ready.

"I didn't go after that Wu I," he stopped catching sight of Kimiko. "Woah," he said slowly but cowered when flames appeared in Kimiko's hands and he caught sight of Rai's murderous look. "Anyway," he continued looking away quickly. "I didn't go after that Wu today," he said with an indifferent shrug.

"And why should we believe you?" Clay asked skeptically.

"Because I was busy with other things," he said trying to act nonchalant and failing miserably.

"I feel a rodent," Omi said making Rai smack his forehead.

"Honestly Omi, you must plan these things," he said with a shake of his head. Omi looked confused.

"The expression is 'I smell a rat' Omi," Kimiko explained.

"Well if you're all done here," Jack said but Clay cut him off.

"And just what were you doing instead of getting the Wu?" Clay asked.

"Ahh," Jack looked nervous.

"I sense a Jack butt kicking session coming on," Raimundo said cracking his knuckles.

"You people have violence issues," Jack said moving to shove Omi out the door.

"I am curious," Omi said standing his ground and not moving an inch as Jack tried to push him, "as to what Jack Spicer was up to instead of collecting the Mystic's Token."

"Me too," Rai agreed while Kimiko and Clay nodded.

"It, it was nothing," Jack said obviously nervous.

"Now I'm really interested," Rai said.

"Out!" Jack yelled and tried shoving Omi again but the boy stepped to the side and Jack took a tumble, spilling the contents of his jacket pockets. He tried to quickly gather his things back up but a folded pamphlet slid across the floor to Kimiko's feet. The girl quickly scooped it up and unfolded it.

"Madam LeAnn's School of Dance," she read slowly letting the words sink in. The room was silent until a tiny laugh spilled from Kimiko's trembling lips. Suddenly Clay, Raimundo Dojo, and Kimiko burst out laughing; Raimundo hit the floor holding his sides, Clay was bent over trying to catch his breath through booming laughs, Kimiko had her hands clapped over his mouth trying not to lose control as tears streamed down her face, and Dojo was writhing on the floor near Raimundo. Omi was silent, looking confused while Jack steamed from his spot on the floor.

"Dance classes Spicer?" Rai said finally collecting himself enough to speak.

"Jack Spicer is taking dance classes?" Omi asked suddenly catching on.

"And there is nothing wrong with it," Jack argued as Omi began laughing although he still wasn't completely sure what was so funny.

"So you were at dance classes instead of getting the Wu?" Clay asked.

"It improves flexibility, balance, and agility so that I can continue to kick your sorry butts," Jack said jumping up and striking an imitation karate pose.

"Isn't that ballet?" Kimiko asked holding up the pamphlet. "Says here this is a school for tap." That brought on a new wave of laughter from the four.

"Out! Out! Out!" Jack yelled and the four teens and tiny dragon pilled out of the basement and back into the sunshine. Behind them the kicked in door banged close before swinging back open and smacking Jack to the floor. As they waited for Dojo to collect himself enough to fly Raimundo had a sobering thought that he shared with the others once they were in the air.

"We still don't know who has the Mystic's Token."

"That is true and it is bothersome," Omi agreed.

"If Chase or Hannibal got the Wu," Clay said slowly before breaking off.

"If anyone could find a natural hypnotist its one of those two," Raimundo said grimly.

"Or worse," Kimiko said surprising everyone. The three boys looked at her curiously but she was turning her attention to Dojo. "Dojo?" she asked. "Is there any chance," she paused and collected her thoughts when Dojo didn't immediately answer, "is there any possibility that Wuya, as a witch, could be a natural hypnotist?"

"I'm not sure," Dojo admitted after a moment's consideration.

"That is something to consider," Omi agreed.

"I don't know if you guys remember but when we went after the Ditto Diamond she did kind of put you into a trance."

"And she's done similar things in the past," Rai remembered.

"This could be bad," Clay said and the others were silent though they couldn't agree anymore.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I've decided to cut the chapter off here despite the fact that it was originally planned to be longer- the next chapter will be the second half. It took me so long to get this out that I can't keep you guys waiting any longer. Life has just been so beyond crazy lately and I'm frustrated because I wanted to have this story done by now. I'd like to have it done by the end of the month but I don't see that happening, short of locking myself away and ignoring school and my friends completely. I'm a senior this year and I graduate in the beginning of June so Senior events are starting to occur and I want to be involved in those and they usually eat up my weekends. Also at the end of April I'm also living a dream….I'll be spending a month in Japan!!! I can't wait!!! Now this is a promise- I will have the story done before I leave for Japan. I'll probably get to write while in Japan but posting may be an issue but I guess we'll see when I get there.

Unfortunatly I'm in a show next week so I might not get as much writing done as I want….however I now have a laptop so that may change! Hopefully a new chapter out Friday or Saturday. Till then hope life is good for you guys!


	10. Chapter 10

I have not been having good luck with computers lately. I had to restart this chapter like three times because Word kept eating it up. And since apparently hates me I wouldn't load the document once I was finished with it. Its Wednesday now but I was ready to upload this chapter on Monday. It also keeps rejecting my Valentines' story but maybe that's a sign that it is as crappy as I believe and needs to be worked. I've got finals and a bunch of papers due the next two weeks but it never fails that when I need to write something for school I get the urge to write for pleasure so maybe I'll get a new chapter out faster then planned. Anyway this is a short chapter but I believe a good one. Not my best work but certainly not my worst. Hopefully you'll all enjoy!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Sometimes I wish Sheng Gong Wu had a curfew," Raimundo said with a yawn as the Shoku Warrior tried to stay awake enough to not fall off Dojo.

"Oh poor baby," came Dojo's equally tired response, "you have to sit there while I do all the work. I feel so bad for you."

"Enough you two," Clay grumbled from behind, "we're all tired so lets not make it worse by complaining about it." Everyone silently agreed as they continued to fly over the Carpathian Mountains of Eastern Europe. After returning to the temple after the search for the Mystic's Token the four dragons had been forced to tell Master Fung that they hadn't retrieved the Wu and their fears about Wuya obtaining it. Master Fung had agreed that it was a possibility but had also encouraged them not to dwell on it though the four could see the tiny worry lines in his forehead working. They'd talked about it privately as they trained through the afternoon on the Hand of Heaven that seemed to become more and more solid each time they practiced and Fung told them they'd soon get to use it in battle. To Raimundo that meant that Kimiko was coming more and more into herself but when he'd told Master Fung that sometime before dinner those lines in his forehead deepened again.

"We must not assume anything Raimundo and keep striving until the situation is resolved," Fung said before walking away to meditate. His words had stayed and troubled Raimundo's mind for the rest of the evening and followed him into a troubled sleep. In that respect Raimundo was almost grateful that Dojo had awaken him to tell everyone that a new Wu had gone active. That thankfulness had left about a half an hour into the trip reasoning that troubled sleep was better then no sleep at all.

"Rise and shine folks," Dojo said breaking into the silence and awakening the four from the half sleep they'd all drifted into.

"Great," Kimiko said sliding off after the dragon landed and stretched to loosen up her muscles, "let's get it and go home." The three boys and Dojo agreed but no one moved. Finally Omi spoke up.

"Umm what are we looking for?" the tiny boy asked the obvious question.

"Probably a good thing to know," Kimiko said pulling her bag off her shoulder and dropping it on the ground. Raimundo and the others gathered around as she pulled out the scroll of the Shen Gong Wu and opened it for everyone to see as Clay flicked on the flashlight he'd had stowed in his belt.

"This one is called the Cat's Sight," Dojo explained as the animation began. The stick figure held up a pair of almond shaped glasses that glowed yellow. "It gives you perfect night vision," Dojo explained.

"You woke us up for this?" Raimundo whined and everyone raised an eyebrow to his complaint. "What?" he asked confused.

"Let's get going then," Kimiko sighed rolling up the scroll and putting it back into her bag. "Which way Dojo?" Kimiko asked looking around. They had landed on the edge of a section of forest that was the epitome of dark and ominous. Kimiko looked down longingly at the moonlit valley to their right and noticed the others looking that direction as well. Of course Dojo would point into the forest.

"Of course," Clay voiced Kimiko's thoughts as the four began to wander into the dense trees, "why would we get to go into a nice, safe looking valley when we can stumble through a creepy, probably dangerous woods."

"This is vampire country," Kimiko said with a tiny laugh shinning her light in different directions.

"Vampires?" Omi asked confused and the three older teens exchanged looks deciding not to tell the young and impressionable boy about the legends of blood suckers. They all remember having to explain what zombies were when Kimiko had been playing the game one day and it had taken them nearly a week to convince him that they weren't real.

"Never mind Omi," Kimiko said quickly pretending to look intently for the Wu. The truth was Kimiko's mind was at best half focused on the search for the Cat's Sight. She'd been awoken from a very pleasant dream about Raimundo and her mind kept wandering back to that dream and the kiss the night before that had inspired it. She blushed slightly as the moment replayed in her head again. Kimiko hated that she hadn't even really reacted when he'd kissed her and promised herself that she'd be ready next time. Suddenly a thought sprang up in her mind.

"Hey guys," she suggested, "maybe we should split up and cover more ground."

"Probably not the best idea," Clay said scanning the ground, "wouldn't want to get lost in a place like this."

"Then we'll go in twos," Kimiko insisted stepping closer to Raimundo who tried his best to ignore it.

"That might be a good idea," Omi started to say not catching on to Kimiko's plan.

"Right!" Kimiko said before anyone could argue. The black haired girl quickly grabbed Raimundo's hand and started to pull him away. "I'll send up a flame if we find anything," Kimiko called over her shoulder as Rai tried to voice a complaint. If Kimiko heard Clay and Omi calling after her she ignored it, just simply laced her fingers with Raimundo's and was surprised when she was pulled to a stop. She turned back to look at Raimundo who'd dug his heels into stop her. They'd only gone a small ways but Omi and Clay were already out of sight in the darkness. Even with their flashlights on Kimiko could barely see Raimundo's face in the shadows of the forest and she stepped closer to see him. Raimundo took this the wrong way and stepped back to maintain his distance. Kimiko frowned at him.

"Something wrong Raimundo?" she asked stepping forward again. Rai stepped back automatically in response but wasn't paying attention to what was behind him. When his feet hit an upraised root he stumbled backwards and would have fallen over if he hadn't collided with a tree trunk. That alone wouldn't have knocked the wind from his lungs but Kimiko slamming into him half a second later, there linked hands pulling Kimiko down toward him, was enough to leave him breathless for a moment. As Raimundo tried to catch his breath he realized her was in a compromising position that he'd been trying to avoid. Raimundo froze and his eyes wandered down the girl pressed against his chest. Even at such a close vicinity he could barely differentiate her dark hair from their surroundings. The pink ribbon tied into the ponytail was the only thing he could really see clearly and for a moment her just started at it. Kimiko finally moved, but not away from him, she adjusted herself so she was settled more comfortably in his arms.

"Kimiko," Raimundo started to protest but she interrupted him.

"I know you don't want me to but let me just stay like this for another minute," she whispered.

"Kimiko," Raimundo protested again, "we should be looking for the Wu." It was a perfectly logical argument but Kimiko didn't seem interested in hearing it. She just wrapped her arms that he been pressed to his chest around his body in a hug that made Raimundo freeze.

"You kissed me the other night," she said out of nowhere catching Raimundo off guard.

"Yeah," he admitted slowly.

"You kissed me, not the other way around," she said simply and waited for a response that Raimundo didn't seem capable of so she continued on. "It was really nice."

"Um yeah," Rai agreed uncomfortably while bringing his hands up to gently push her away. "But we shouldn't be talking about that right now."

"Can we later?" Kimiko asked letting him push her back but only slightly.

"Wha," Raimundo swallowed and started again deeply regretting that kiss all of the sudden. "What is there to talk about?"

"A lot," Kimiko assured him stepping back and taking his hand again. "Do you realize that that is the first time _you've_ kissed _me_?"

"Umm," Raimundo mumbled.

"That a good thing," Kimiko assured him with a squeeze of the hand. "You know why?" Raimundo's response was silence. "Because," she told him coyly, "it means you like me too."

"Kim," Rai started to say but Kimiko dominated the conversation again.

"Right before we went to look for the Hecate Lock I asked you if you loved me Rai and you never answered me. And you don't have to now," she added the last bit in a rush when she could practically feel the panic rise up in him. "Cause I get it now."

"Get what?" Raimundo asked curious.

"Don't worry, I can tell even if you don't want to say it."

"Tell what?" Raimundo said worried this time.

"That you love me," Kimiko said confidently. Though she couldn't see it in the dark Raimundo's eyes widened and he paled considerably. Raimundo's mind was flying in a million different directions wondering where this was all coming from. She'd been so good during the day, or at least he thought. He could hardly tell that the Key of Aphrodite was still in effect but now he was worrying that maybe he was just getting used to it so much that he couldn't tell the difference.

'No,' he assured himself as he gently shined his light toward her face, 'you know the difference between the real Kimiko and the one under the spell.' He studied her eyes that squinted in the beam of his light and he could see that they were dark beyond the effect that the forest would have on them but not as dark as he'd seen them in the past few days. He'd begun to read those eyes like a meter for the amount of effect the Key had on her. The lighter and more near her natural color the better though he hadn't seen her truly natural color in what felt like forever. He felt her squeeze his hand again as she blinked, her eyes lightening slightly when the lids opened again.

"Come on," she said tugging him forward, "let's get looking for that new Wu." Rai silently agreed following Kimiko as she moved forward, their hands still linked. They silently scanned the area, Rai making periodic notes of where they were going. They hadn't wandered more then five minutes when the trees suddenly thinned and the pale light from the night sky shined in on a small clearing.

"Pretty," Kimiko said as her eyes scanned the area. Rai did the same but was caught by the way Kimiko's hair suddenly seemed to shine. "Look," Kimiko said suddenly pointing out ahead of them where the Cat's Sight sat waiting on a tree stump.

"Good eyes," Rai complemented stepping forward only to have his way suddenly blocked.

"Going somewhere?" the wicked voice of Hannibal Bean asked and before Raimundo could react the root like arms of Bean extended, swinging into him and sending him flying. Kimiko was frozen, watching the boy she loved being flung helplessly until he slammed into a tree. She continued to watch motionless as Raimundo jumped to his feet, pulling the Crest of the Condor onto his arm and producing the Blade of the Nebula from seemingly out of nowhere. His eyes met hers from across the clearing.

"Grab the Wu Kimiko!" Raimundo shouted at her as he launched an attack at Hannibal. His voice snapped her out of her stupor and Kimiko finally started moving. The clearing was relatively small and with a few small jumps Kimiko was just about to grabbed the Wu when an explosion had her turning back around. Raimundo was lying on the ground, trying but failing to push himself up, Hannibal towering over him with the transformed Ditto Diamond in hand. Laughing, the villain raised the Wu again, now transformed into a broadsword and prepared to deliver a devastating blow. In Kimiko's mind she knew she should react. Every inch of her body was telling her to do so but her fear for Raimundo had her frozen and even if she did want to help him she couldn't bring herself to do anything. She'd never felt so helpless in her whole life and it terrified her.

"Rai," she finally managed to mumble and then found her voice shouting his name again as the sword descended on him. She watched in horror, convinced she was about to see him cut in half when somehow Raimundo managed to get up onto a knee and bring his Wudai Weapon up and stop the blow. Whatever the Blade of the Nebula was made out of it was strong enough not to break under the Ditto Diamond but it did result in a few sparks. His arms trembled under Hannibal's weight and strength but he managed to sneak a look at Kimiko, his eyes intense.

"Get the Cat's Sight Kimiko!" he yelled. Hannibal let out a laugh, growing another arm and sending it flying at Raimundo who was completely defenseless against it. He was knocked away, skidding a few feet before his back smacked into another tree, his third that night. He groaned slightly as his head hit hard and although he was seeing stars he could still hear Kimiko's yell.

"Raimundo!" she screamed and his eyes shot up, focusing on the girl that was running toward him, away from where the Wu had been. Away from where the Wu still sat. He yelled again.

"The Wu!" Raimundo shouted but Kimiko didn't seem to register. She was on the ground next to him half a breath later and he could see the tears streaming down her face.

"Rai! Rai are you ok?" she asked slightly hysterical bending over him, exploring with eyes and hands for any injures.

"I'm fine," he snapped looking past her to where Hannibal was shrinking and grabbing the Wu as his Ying Ying bird flew closer. He tried to get up, to pursue Bean and get the Wu back but Kimiko's hands were suddenly one his shoulders holding him down. "Kimiko stop! He's getting away!" Raimundo yelled and tried to wrestle out of her grip.

"No!" Kimiko shouted fully hysterical now, the tone of her voice surprising Rai. She suddenly flung her body onto his, throwing her arms around him in the process; pressing him back against the tree he'd landed against and sobbed helplessly into his shoulder. To say he was surprised would have been an understatement and Rai found himself frozen with shock. "Don't, don't go," she pleaded through sobs, muffled against his shoulder. "Don't go please," she repeated, "I don't want you to get hurt. Please, please don't." She then started sobbing again, wrapping her arms tighter around him. Unsure of what else to do Raimundo dropped the weapon still in his hands put comforting arms around Kimiko's shaking form and in response she burrowed deeper against him, still sobbing. Looking up over the crown of her head Rai locked eyes with Hannibal who was sitting on his bird, who had the Cat's Sight gripped tightly in its claws, and laughing wickedly. Rai narrowed his eyes at the bean, wanting to pursue but the trembling girl in his arms prevented.

"Till next time Shoku Warrior," Hannibal called mockingly as he and the bird flew out of sight. Raimundo watched him disappear and then lowered his gaze to see Clay and Omi arriving and looking shocked.

"Raimundo wha?" Clay started to ask taking in Kimiko still sobbing and lying across a battered looking Raimundo. Rai just shook his head in response, silently saying that he couldn't explain at the moment. He just continued to rub a comforting hand on her back and then slowly started to stand bringing the still trembling Kimiko up with him. Across the clearing Clay, Omi, and Dojo watched with concern filled silence, wondering but not asking what the hell had just happened.

"I'm sorry," Kimiko's shaking voice suddenly spoke as she turned her face away from his should but still stayed pressed close. "I'm sorry Raimundo but I couldn't see you get hurt. I couldn't let you. I'm sorry."

"Its ok, really," Raimundo assured her trying to get a glimpse of her face but could guess that her eyes were black or at least very close.

"I'm sorry," she started to repeat again and Raimundo silenced her.

"Dojo," Raimundo suddenly said not tearing his eyes from the girl still clinging to him.

"Yeah?" the dragon asked nervously from Omi's shoulder.

"Let's get out of here," he said simply, "let's go home." Wordlessly Dojo nodded and jumped from Omi and transformed with some difficulty in the small clearing. Clay and Omi mounted up first as Rai led Kimiko, still crying and still attached to his side, toward their transportation. Wordlessly he helped her up and slid on behind her, Kimiko almost immediately pressed back against him, practically in his lap. Rai didn't protest, didn't say anything as he wrapped comforting arms around her. He only sent a concerned look toward Omi and Clay in front of him as Dojo ascended into the sky, Kimiko still crying in his arms.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"She'll be ok," Master Fung told them later as they left Kimiko's room. During the trip back Kimiko had calmed down some but still hadn't moved from Rai's side. When they'd arrived back at the temple Master Fung had been there to greet them and had immediately notice something was wrong. When he'd inquired as to what happened Raimundo had tried to explain but didn't get far before Kimiko had started getting hysterical again and had clung to Raimundo pleading with him incoherently. Raimundo was shocked again for what felt like the millionth time that night and simply held her when she suddenly collapsed. For a moment Raimundo thought she'd fainted but he suddenly realized that a monk had crept up under the cover of the Shroud of Shadows and had administered a sedative. Raimundo had then carried Kimiko back to her room, all the while explaining to Master Fung, Clay, Omi, and Dojo what had happened from the time Rai and Kimiko separated from Omi and Clay, excluding Kimiko's talk of the kiss they'd shared.

"You should all sleep," Master Fung told them turning away but Raimundo protested.

"She'd loosing isn't she?" he asked.

"It would seem so," Master Fung admitted after a long sigh.

"What do you mean?" Clay asked. He and Omi had been kept up to date on the discoveries Master Fung had been making about the Key of Aphrodite but was still confused about the statement that Raimundo had made. The three watched silently as Fung drew the glowing Key from his pocket. Raimundo's eyes widened and his mouth opened slightly in shock. He'd never seen the key glow so brightly, not since it had first activated.

"The Key of Aphrodite is gaining power over Kimiko," Master Fung explained. "She has been fighting off the effects to a certain extent and recently has been gaining ground, the key being mostly inactive as of late. But tonight it regained its hold and then some. If it continues on this path…" he trailed off.

"How long do you thing we have before it," Raimundo swallowed, "before it takes over completely?" Everyone waited with baited breath for Master Fung's answer.

"Most likely," he said grimly, "less then a week."

"There must be some other way to break the spell off of Kimiko," Omi said determinately.

"With the Hecate Lock destroyed how to suppose we do that?" Clay asked.

"Kimiko will have to break the power that the Key has on her herself," Fung said grimly. "We must have faith that she can do this and encourage her to do so, otherwise there will be no hope for Kimiko." Master Fung looked over at Raimundo who was silent and staring at the floor like it had offended him somehow. "I believe," Master Fung continued, "that you should all get some sleep."

"I do not know if I could," Omi said though he fought back a yawn that made Master Fung smile.

"To bed, and do not worry about waking at the normal time in the morning. I will allow you to sleep in." He watched the three boys walk down the hall to their room silently, Raimundo still looking like he was lost in deep thought. For a moment Master Fung considered calling after him to inquire as to what was on his mind but decided against it, knowing that this was something Raimundo needed to figure out on his own.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Raimundo barely slept that night and the few hours he got were fitful and unfulfilling. He rose before the others, sometime around nine and wandered outside. He headed toward the meditation garden hoping that maybe that might clear his clouded thoughts. The night before he found the little sleep he'd managed to get Raimundo had been thinking long and hard about none other then Chase Young. He thought about what was said while they were in Greenland and when he'd appeared the other night offering to help Kimiko, wondering maybe if he was telling the truth. Raimundo sighed and shook his head as he took a seat on a stone and stared out into the distance.

'What could Chase Young possibly know that we don't? Maybe he's just lying and trying to get Omi on his side again. Or is this some other cheap trick to get rid of all of us once and for all?' Raimundo sighed as he thought this knowing that that was most likely the truth but at the same moment another thought occurred. 'He's over fifteen hundred years old. Maybe he really does know something we don't. But that still doesn't dismiss the fact that he won't do something for nothing. There are always ulterior motives.'

"Raimundo?" a familiar feminine voice broke into his thoughts. He spun around nearly falling off his stone in the process to face Kimiko. She still look tired and her eyes were puffy from all the crying she'd done but other then that she looked no worse for the wear, much to Raimundo's relief. He looked at her eyes again and noticed how dark they seemed.

"Morning Kimiko," he said politely not really sure of what to say.

"I'm surprised you're awake," she said somewhat awkwardly.

"I couldn't sleep," he said with a shrug turning away slightly but pausing when Kimiko made a noise of protest. He looked back to see her looking concerned.

"I'm sorry," she said after a moment of hesitation.

"For what?" he wondered.

"Honestly?" Kimiko said looking uncomfortably away.

"Yes?"

"I don't know why."

"Okkkk," Rai said slightly confused.

"I don't feel like I did anything wrong but at the same time I feel like I did. Does that make any sense?" she asked.

"Maybe," Rai admitted.

"All I wanted to do was protect you and make sure you were safe," she explained, "it felt like the right thing to do. Bu at the same time I felt guilty. Like I turned my back on something important but I could think of anything more important then making sure you were ok."

"That's perfectly reasonable," Rai agreed and then asked, "but you honestly can't think of something else from last night you were suppose to do?" Kimiko gave shake of her head though Raimundo could see the conflict raging in her too dark eyes. "Ok," Rai breathed more to himself then to Kimiko though the girl heard him.

"What?" Kimiko inquired.

"It's nothing," Raimundo said sending a smile her way before turning back to look over the landscape again. They remained like that for a minute or two more, Rai staring blankly ahead, Kimiko staring at him. "Hey Kimiko?" Raimundo spoke again.

"Yes Rai?"

"If I kiss you again can you promise not to tell anyone?" he asked not looking back at her. The question caught Kimiko by surprised who blinked rapidly in confusion.

"Um yes, I guess so," she agreed with a blush. Rai slid off the rock and walked over to her.

"Thanks," he told her as he cupped her chin and leaned in. Like before the kiss was simple but Rai took it a step further this time. While his one had remained holding her chin his free hand wrapped around her waist bringing her close. On instinct Kimiko brought her hands up and pressed them flat against his chest, tilting her head to encourage him when she felt him deepen the kiss. Rai savored the moment and the taste of her, wanting this to last but knew it couldn't. All too soon, for both of them, Raimundo broke the kiss but neither moved away. Raimundo released her chin and wrapped that hand around her as well, pressing his forehead to her.

"I care about you Kimiko," he told her after a few seconds. "Never forget that."

"Rai?" she questioned unsure by his change in behavior.

"Come on," he said stepping back, ignoring her question and steering her back toward the temple. Kimiko glanced back at him, debating if the smile on his face was fake or genuine.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It always seemed like night around the mountains of Chase Young's lair. Even thought Raimundo had snuck to the vault and used the Golden Tiger Claws in the dead of night at the temple it could have been noon for all he knew at Chase's fortress. Standing before the great doors Raimundo suddenly felt a wave of doubt sweep over him but he shook it away and looked at the claws still on his hand. As much as he wished to keep them with him he knew that would not be a wise idea. So instead he opened the portal back the vault and dropped the claws through back into their drawer. As he watched the portal close Raimundo had to fight the urge to jump back through it but he knew this had to be done, one way or another.

Once the portal was gone Rai turned his attention back to the great doors that seemed to open under his eyes. Two tigers waited for him, obvious his guides to Chase, and again Raimundo had to gather his courage to follow them. The door closed as he stepped through, shutting soundlessly with a 'woosh' of air that seemed so unnatural to the Wind Dragon and he had to fight the urge to look back. The tigers padded silently ahead of him leading him into the throne room he recognized from the time he and the others had come to challenge for Omi's soul. And there was Chase, waiting at the top of the steps starting down at Raimundo with an expressionless face. The tigers continued to walk on until they reached the base of the steps and stopped looking back expectantly at Raimundo.

"I've been thinking about what you said," Rai's voice echoed in the room as he began to ascend the steps. The cats stayed behind, watchful eyes unblinking and tails flicking ominously. "And I know you never do anything unless there is something in it for you," Rai continued as he drew closer to the immortal who still hadn't moved. Now that he was closer Raimundo could see a smirk appearing on Chase's face and he had to push chilling thoughts from his mind. "So," Rai said arriving at the last step and pausing before stepping up to the same level as Chase, "what do you want?"

Chase's smirk grew into a sinister grin

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

So here we go, another short chapter. Hopefully there will be another chapter out later this week but I can't promise anything. I was in a show that has been eating up my time lately but now that that is over I'll have a lot more free time. Unfortunately I have two weeks left in the term, then a week of finals, and then a blissful week of break! After that one more week and then Japan for a month! Wow, I just realized how close it actually is. Anyway, like I said I want to have this story done by then and I think that may happen. Technically there are only about three chapters left…..sigh. That's kind of bittersweet but I can't wait to get started on a new project. I may have you guys vote on what I should write next. Alright that's enough of that. Hopefully you enjoyed! Please review!


	11. Chapter 11

Here we go! Chapter eleven!! I'm excited cause a lot happens in this chapter, at least in my opinion it does. So busy but so close to being done with this story and school! Another week of classes, then finals, then break and then Japan! I can't wait but I'm so nervous at the same time! Anyway, enjoy the chapter and please review!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Mornings at the temple were always so quiet. While living in Tokyo even though it had only been her and her father Kimiko's mornings were always active and somewhat noisy. She and her father would chat about anything and everything, music played, phones rang, and so much more as the two prepared for work and school. When she first came to the temple Kimiko had been convinced that she would go mad with the silence but had steadily gotten used to it. She grown so used to it that now when she was in nosier settings she found it annoying. Then why was the normal silence of the temple this morning weighting so heavily on her? Kimiko couldn't answer that as she stared into the mirror of the tiny vanity in her room. With a tiny groan Kimiko focused in on the bags under her eyes and tried to will them away so that the evidence of her restless night wouldn't show. When that tactic didn't work she picked up her make up and tried to cover shadows under her blue orbs. It hadn't taken her a very long time to realize that her makeup was going to waste on countless days of training so she rarely wore more then what she deemed necessary and usually only when they were out on Wu hunts.

Putting her foundation away Kimiko looked back at her reflection and frowned noting the little the cover up did for the darkened circles. Her mind then wandered to what had caused the bags to form under her eyes. Someone had put her to bed the night before after she'd fallen asleep in the scroll room, but she knew she couldn't blame her ill sleep on that. Mindlessly her hand picked up her brush and began to push it through her locks as her thoughts wandered to the dream that seemed to last the whole night. Normally Kimiko would gladly welcome Raimundo into her dreams but last night his presence had caused her subconscious much distress. As the brush did its job on her hair Kimiko replayed the dream in her head. In the dream she, Omi, and Clay had been trying to perform the Hand of Heaven but Raimundo was nowhere to be found and without him the attack had been unsuccessful and like their earlier attempts it had backfired. Kimiko had closed her eyes in a natural defensive reflex. When they opened Kimiko was alone in a dark space and although it was seemingly empty Kimiko had felt claustrophobic. Her fist instinct had been to cry out for help and Raimundo's name had been the first from her lips. She kept yelling his name for what felt like an eternity before the boy had finally appeared.

But even though he was in that same black space with her he was somehow separate and no matter how she tried to get to him he didn't seem to notice. Discouraged Kimiko had stopped just to watch him standing in what seemed to be the only speck of light anywhere when suddenly he moved. But he didn't turn toward her, instead his attention turned towards someone running at him from another direction and Kimiko watched helpless as that figure jumped at him. For a moment Kimiko thought it was some sort of attack but instead Raimundo smiled and let the suddenly very familiar person jump happily into his arms. Kimiko couldn't fathom how she could be in two places at once but there she was, smiling and laughing in the circle of Raimundo's arms as he spun them both around. Kimiko watched Raimundo and her doppelganger for a moment more before she shouted again. This time Raimundo seemed to hear her and looked up from the hug he and her double was sharing. He looked over the shoulder of the girl in his arms, and smiled at her with sad eyes.

"I care about you," he said and his words echoed around Kimiko. Kimiko had no response for that but only watched helplessly as the two vanished from sight and Kimiko had awoken with a jolt. The sun had just finished its initial rise at that point in time and Kimiko had had no desire to try and sleep again so she started mindlessly getting ready for the day and tried not to dwell on the dream or the aloof way that Raimundo had acted the day before.

"I need to cheer up," Kimiko said aloud looking her reflection again. Smiling she picked up a bottle of neon blue hair dye and then noticed what time it was. No time for a full dye job but enough to do at least a little styling.

Meanwhile Omi and Clay were standing nervously with Master Fung outside the Shen Gong Wu vault. "To be honest," Clay was saying, "I can't even remember if he came to bed last night. I turned in kind of early and Raimundo was studying some scrolls, said he'd be in soon enough."

"And you Omi?" Master Fung asked. "When do you last remember seeing Raimundo?" The tinier boy looked uncertain.

"Sometime before midnight," Omi said, "I woke up when Raimundo came in from what I assume were his earlier studies." Master Fung looked thoughtful, Dojo looking worried wrapped around his shoulders. Finally he spoke again.

"And the note?" he asked. Clay pulled the folded paper from his pocket and held it out for Master Fung to take. He did and unfolded the simple piece of notebook paper and read the two words printed neatly on it- Don't Worry. Fung seemed to ponder on this for a moment and Omi and Clay let him do so. Neither knew just quite what to make of Raimundo's sudden disappearance or the note he left but they both knew it wasn't a good thing by any means. The day before they'd had normal training but Raimundo's mind had obviously been a million miles away. He'd kept up the same distracted air through the remainder of the night making Kimiko look anxious and close to twitchy. That had been part of the reason why Clay had gone to bed early despite the fact he wasn't really tired. He couldn't stand the unease in the room when Raimundo and Kimiko were together and Kimiko had been sticking close to Raimundo at every moment that day and everyone had noticed the dark shade to her eyes.

When Clay had wandered to bed Raimundo had said he was going to go study and Kimiko had automatically followed him. After preparing for sleep Clay had gone to check one last time on Raimundo and Kimiko only to find Kimiko asleep on her chair, her upper body draped across the only portion of the desk that Raimundo didn't have a scroll unrolled on. Sensing Clay's presence the leader had looked up and silently motioned for Clay to take Kimiko to her room. Slightly nervous and wondering why Raimundo hadn't taken on the task himself Clay had complied and carried Kimiko to her room. That had been the last he'd seen of the Wind Dragon but hadn't thought anything of it until he found the note waiting on a perfectly made bed. The cowboy immediately alerted Omi to it and two had sought out Master Fung to tell him of the development. Finally Master Fung spoke.

"I must speak with the other monks on this," he said gravely. "I ask that you do not tell Kimiko that Raimundo is missing until I can speak with her."

"What should we tell her then? She is bound to notice," Clay asked.

"Whatever you believe to be appropriate," was all Master Fung replied causing Omi and Clay to exchange questioning looks.

"Do you have any idea where Raimundo might have gone Master?" Omi asked. Master Fung closed his eyes thoughtfully and the two waited with baited breath.

"I must discuss this with the other monks," he repeated and then dismissed them to breakfast. When he was out of hearing range Omi turned to Clay.

"What do you make of this?" he asked the older boy.

"I have no idea," Clay admitted as he turned toward the kitchen, "I can't read Raimundo worth a damn lately. He's too wrapped up in this Key of Aphrodite business to make heads or tails of."

"I believe that this must have something to do with Kimiko's breakdown the other night," Omi added.

"Probably shouldn't mention that to her," Clay advised as the two entered the empty kitchen.

"Could Raimundo have discovered something about the Key of Aphrodite and not told us about it?" Omi asked and Clay shrugged.

"Who knows, I feel like I can't keep up with anything lately."

"Do not be discouraged my friend," Omi said in his ever optimistic tone. "I am certain that this will all resolve itself in due time. We are after all the Xiaolin Warriors! It is our duty to succeed in the face of all adversity." Clay made an agreeable noise as he put together a simple breakfast but in his head he was silently disagreeing with the younger boy. No matter how this turned out, with Kimiko free of the Key's spell or not, life at the temple would never be the same again. Who knew if Kimiko would remember what had happened to her and even if she didn't that didn't change the fact that Raimundo would. How would those two ever have a normal relationship again?

"Good morning Kimiko," Omi's greeting broke through Clay's rambling thoughts. Clay turned to give the girl a greeting as well but paused when he really noticed her. She had obviously made an effort that morning to look cheery, lively, awake but there was a tiredness to her face that Clay knew no amount of clothing or make up would ever cover. Though she was in her normal temple clothing she'd taken time to work on her hair and make up that morning somehow styling her hair (and he could never understand how she managed to make her hair shorter with the use of a wig) so that it fell around her ears, the ends layered and made to look shaggy. She'd streaked neon blue into various layers of her black hair and dyed the tips of her bangs that curled on her forehead the same color. Her eye shadow, in thick lines traced by black that started where her eyes met her nose and curving out to points just beyond the corner of her eyes, matched the blue in her hair but it looked more suited to fashion runway then the middle of rural China. Her lips also had a blue sheen to them. If it were a normal day without any Key of Aphrodite or the trouble associated with it then Raimundo would have made multiple jokes about Kimiko's choices until Kimiko would punch him solidly in the arm and go on about how it was fashionable in some random corner of the global.

"Morning Kimiko," Clay echoed wishing that things were normal and Raimundo was here to crack jokes.

"Morning guys," Kimiko answered, "need any help Clay?"

"All set Kim, just cereal and fruit this morning."

"Sounds good to me," Kimiko said moving to the table where Omi had set out all their utensils and bowls.

"You sleep ok Kimiko?" Clay asked sitting down across from her.

"Not really," Kimiko admitted after a moment's consideration, "I don't even remember crashing but my dreams were really…strange. What about you two did you sleep ok?"

"Like an infant," Omi said happily while Kimiko and Clay exchanged smiling glances. Then, out of the blue Kimiko seemed to notice one member of their team was missing.

"Is Raimundo still asleep?" she asked the two. Omi busied himself with his cereal while Clay considered his answer. He didn't want to lie to Kimiko but he certainly couldn't tell her that Raimundo was missing, Master Fung had specifically said not to. So he decided to tell her the truth but not the whole truth, there would be no harm in that.

"No," Clay said simply trying not to look guilty under Kimiko's eyes.

"Then where is he? He won't have time to eat before training if he doesn't get here soon." She stood suddenly. "I'll go get him."

"Kimiko wait," Clay pleaded standing as well as Kimiko moved to the door. She stopped and looked over her shoulder at him.

"Something wrong Clay?" she asked innocently though Clay could see the faintest trace of worry in her eyes.

"Just give him a minute to get down here himself, I'm sure he's on his way," Clay assured her feeling awful for lying to his friend.

"But," Kimiko began to protest but Master Fung's appearance stalled that.

"Kimiko might I speak with you in private for a moment," Master Fung asked appearing at the door way.

"Sure," Kimiko said with a slight bob of the head and followed Master Fung out of the kitchen. Clay looked down at Omi who looked eager to eavesdrop but remained rooted in his seat.

"Never a dull moment aye buddy?" Clay asked sitting again.

"Yes," Omi agreed, "I look forward to this whole nonsense with Kimiko and Raimundo being over."

"Agreed," Clay said starting in on his breakfast again. The two were silent, lost in their own thoughts when Master Fung returned to the kitchen with an odd sort of smile on his face.

"How did Kimiko take the news Master?" Omi asked concerned that the girl hadn't returned as well.

"Surprisingly well," Master Fung answered softly, looking pleased and thoughtful at the same time.

"I guess that's a good thing," Clay said and then asked, "Where is Kimiko?"

"She has gone to meditate by herself," Master Fung answered. "I'll ask you two not to bother her."

"Of course sir," Clay answered. Master Fung then excused himself, off to meditate himself, leaving Dojo behind. "What happened Dojo?" Clay asked curiously.

"Oddest thing," Dojo said pulling himself up onto the table. "I was expecting her to freak out or something. But no, when Master Fung told her that Raimundo had gone somewhere, and we weren't sure where, she looked a little panicked but she took a deep breath and let Master Fung continue."

"What else was there to say?" Omi asked. "Was something else discovered?"

"Not really," Dojo admitted. "Master Fung talked with the other monks and they're going to think on it and what the heck is going on."

"I'd like to know that as well," Clay said.

"Master Fung told her about the note and asked her if she knew anything," Dojo continued, "but she said she couldn't think of anything relevant but wanted to go and meditate on it for a while and then she just walked off and sat under the tree in the garden."

"Guess we should leave her be then," Clay said and Omi nodded in agreement.

"What do you think she is thinking about?" Omi asked looking between Clay and Dojo.

"Who knows," Dojo shrugged. "But I've got the feeling she knows something but isn't telling. Or she thinks it isn't important."

"I kinda feel silly just sitting around here doing nothing," Clay admitted, "I feel like we should be out looking for him or something."

"But where would we even begin to look?" Omi asked. "Maybe if we had both the Eagle Scope and Fountain of Hui we could find him."

"What about the Crystal Glasses!" Clay said suddenly excited. "I forgot that Chase Young has those. Too bad it's not Spicer, him we could take on no problem but going to pick a fight without a full team doesn't seem like a very good idea."

"I agree," Omi said frowning thoughtfully. "What if we asked the Golden Tiger Claws to take us to Raimundo?"

"Wouldn't work," Dojo explained, "the Golden Tiger Claws can only take you to a place, not a specific person unless you know where that person is."

"Then we really have nothing to go on," Clay said disappointed.

"I hate feeling useless," Omi complained.

"You guys aren't useless," Dojo tried to comfort them. "There is nothing you can do expect for prepare."

"Prepare for what?" Omi wondered aloud and Clay nodded in agreement.

"The worst," Dojo answered.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

'Maybe against a tree wasn't the best place to meditate,' Kimiko thought trying to adjust herself again into a more comfortable position. She'd been told by Master Fung a little over, what she guessed, to be an hour ago about Raimundo's apparent disappearance and although she wasn't sure why Kimiko felt that she was to blame for it. Needing to get her head straight Kimiko had come to meditate under the tree. So far she hadn't gotten very far, allowing anything to distract her. 'I need to focus,' she scolded herself as she rearranged herself again, closed her eyes, and took a cleansing breath. But what was there to think about? She had nothing to go on. Raimundo was missing; the only clue a note that simply said 'don't worry' which was ironic because as soon as a person hears those words they immediately begin to worry.

Kimiko sighed again and focused on Raimundo. He'd matured so much since becoming their leader, hell he'd matured greatly since even becoming a Wudai Warrior. But at the same time he was still the same fun loving and mischievous Raimundo that he'd always been and even though he was no longer a 'boy' parse he still maintained his boyish charm. But he knew his responsibilities and duties and Kimiko knew he wouldn't have abandoned them, ever. His sense of duty went beyond just hunting the Shen Gong Wu and defending against the Heylin side. He wanted to protect everyone and every thing and was selfless in that respect. Hell, Wuya and Jack had used that against him when the Heylin Comet had passed by, purposely attacking Raimundo's village so that he would be forced to use the Shen Gong Wu to save them.

So, if Raimundo was always working with his sense of duty then his disappearance now must somehow be related to his honor code. But what? Kimiko was confident that he would have come to the others, if not for help then just to tell them if he needed to do something. Shortly after becoming Shoku Warrior he'd gone to Rio to comfort a sister from a bad break up but hadn't told anyone and upon his return had been confronted by the others about it. Raimundo then promised to tell them if something like that came up again and he was true to his word, telling them that he needed to help a younger sibling with a bully problem. Kimiko smiled at the memory of appearing in the Rio school yard with Rai, confident that his loveable younger brother would never be bothered again. So why wouldn't he come to them now?  
The only explanation she could think of was that it had to do with one of his fellow dragons and although she didn't want to be self centered she was fairly confident that it was her. She could practically still feel his comforting arms around her when she'd broken down during the search for the Cat's Sight. And that kiss, down by the stream the morning before, there was something there as well. But what? Feeling that this train of thought was going nowhere Kimiko tried a different direction. What could there be about her that he'd have to go off on his own so out of the blue for? What? Kimiko could feel something stirring in the back of her mind at this so she grasped to it tightly and then she remembered the Key of Aphrodite. It seemed like such a distant memory to her for some reason and she recalled how focused and adamant the others had been about it. It had fallen from conversation in recent days but Kimiko was confident that it was still on their minds and in their private conversations when she wasn't around.

The Key of Aphrodite. Kimiko hated it for some reason. The others were convinced it was the only reason why she loved Raimundo which was ridiculous…wasn't it? A headache came out of nowhere clouding the thoughts that Kimiko was desperately trying to hold onto. She needed to hold onto these thoughts, she was certain they were of great importance. Somehow the Key of Aphrodite was the cause of all this. Kimiko strained against the pain in her head, pushing past it and eventually it began to recede. 'Now think, remember,' Kimiko silently commanded herself. Her mind went back to Europe, reliving their discovery of the Key in Rome and going up against Jack for it. She'd won, she knew that but things were fuzzy from there for some reason. Pushing on Kimiko remembered clearly being back at the temple, practicing the Hand of Heaven, and searching for new Wu all the while trying to be as close to Raimundo as possible though for some reason that seemed to upset Rai. Why?

Had he'd ever really admitted that he loved or even liked Kimiko the way she thought he did? Kimiko couldn't recall a time but she _knew_ that he felt that way about her. Her thoughts wandered onward to the sudden onslaught of headaches she'd begun to experience and going to Greenland. Greenland was sticking out in her head for some reason so she trusted her subconscious and recalled looking for the Hecate Lock- the sister wu of the Key of Aphrodite. There had been that huge eight way showdown that Kimiko had won but there had been all the fights before that. The pairings had been somewhat odd and Kimiko could remember Chase and Raimundo fighting, and she could remember the two talking. That wasn't all that unusual, the Xiaolin and Heylin sides often exchanged banter while battling and Kimiko might have let that go but she remembered something else. Shortly after Hannibal Bean had attacked and the Lock had been destroyed Kimiko remembered the late night meal she and Raimundo had shared and how she'd sensed another presence.

She was suddenly angry at herself for letting Raimundo practically shoo her out of the room when she'd questioned him about it. Where was her head? That wasn't like her at all, letting herself be controlled like that. Kimiko let her mind slip back to that night trying to remember everything and grasp onto the presence she felt. It had been familiar but Raimundo's assurance that she was imagining things had caused her not to focus on it like she should have. Kimiko gripped at the memory trying to figure it out to decipher it. She remembered that Raimundo hadn't done the dishes that night like he promised after she'd left for bed. Why? That answer was easy, to approach whatever or whoever was slinking around the temple grounds without permission. Kimiko tried to put herself back into that night and remember what she felt. She knew it was familiar, not Xiaolin but at the same time not overly hostile. Who? Who?

And then it dawned on her, Chase Young. Why had it taken so long for her to realize that? She should have known it that night but she'd allowed Raimundo to lull her into a false sense of security. Kimiko struggled to calm her suddenly raging emotions and maintain the meditative state she was in. Once she'd reclaimed it Kimiko's mind went back to her thoughts of Raimundo and Chase Young. They'd obviously had some sort of interaction and Raimundo hadn't wanted her around for it. Why? Again the answer was that it had to do with her otherwise she imagined, or at least hoped, that Raimundo would have kept an ally close for support if needed.

So it had to do with her but what could Chase Young possibly have to do with her? It took her longer to figure this out but when she did she wondered why, it should have been so obvious. Of course it had to do with negating the effects of the Key of Aphrodite. With the Hecate Lock destroyed by Hannibal Bean and the Hodoku Mouse melted by magma there were seemingly no ways to stop the powers of the Key from their hold on her. A spark of pain laced through her mind at that thought but Kimiko quickly smothered it. She still wasn't sure if she believed that she was under the Key of Aphrodite's power but for now she had to believe because Rai believed and acted on it. As soon as she decided that she felt like her mind was lighter and clearer then it had been in ages.

Kimiko focused again. With seemingly no answer to stopping the Key's power, outside of Kimiko herself somehow doing it, where did that leave Raimundo- in search of answers. And who would take advantage of that? Anyone on the Heylin side, especially the manipulative Chase Young. He'd tried the tactic once before on Omi, offering him help and a solution when it seemed like there was none. Kimiko wouldn't put it past Chase to try it again if the opportunity presented itself. With any of the Xiaolin Dragons on his side, or even out of commission Chase would obviously have an advantage. Kimiko growled in her mind, it made so much sense but she couldn't help the feeling that she was missing something. It had been Hannibal that had destroyed the Lock and put Raimundo and the others into this corner, not Chase so was Chase just taking advantage of a situation or was he working with Hannibal? Kimiko highly doubted that, the two villains hated one another with a passion. Then why had Hannibal destroyed the Lock?

Despite her clear mind Kimiko couldn't wrap her mind around it. The only thing that she could figure was that Hannibal was so evil that he saw an opportunity to break up the team and had taken it. She realized now that if she was solely consumed with thoughts of Raimundo that she would never be able to be a functioning Xiaolin Dragon. That was why the Key of Aphrodite was such a terrible and powerful Shen Gong Wu, it ruined lives. Kimiko sighed and opened her eyes surprised to see the sun setting on the horizon. Had she really been meditating the whole day? Kimiko looked around still not believing that she'd fallen so deeply into the recesses of her mind but could find no other explanation for it. Standing and stretching sore and cramped muscles Kimiko suddenly remembered what she'd pieced together while sitting beneath the tree all day. Ignoring the cramping in her calves she ran off to tell the others.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Less then an hour later Master Fung watched the three dragons fly away toward Chase Young's fortress. Kimiko had come rushing into where Fung and the other monks mediated followed by a confused Clay and Omi, exclaiming that she knew where Raimundo had gone to. She explained her theory about Chase Young offering a solution to the problem of the Key and explained what she'd pieced together since the Key of Aphrodite had gone active. The one thing she didn't understand was Hannibal's role in it but was convinced that he was acting alone. When Clay explained his theory as to why Hannibal had destroyed the Lock, being that he was hurting Raimundo through Kimiko the girl hadn't believed it. Fung noted this with silent satisfaction and quickly sent the three on there way.

As they disappeared into the sky Fung wondered what they would find when they reached Chase's lair. He had a bad feeling about it but tried not to let it show as he advised the three before they left. They'd left with determined looks and Kimiko, somehow easily slipping into the role of leader assured Master Fung that they wouldn't return without Raimundo. Master Fung smiled in response, told her of his confidence in that, and then sent them on the way. He was confident that they would succeed but also confident that the light in Kimiko's eyes was no trick of the fading sun.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I reckon the best way to go about this is the direct approach," Clay advised as they started descending toward the front of Chase's lair.

"I agree," Omi said, "we have really no idea what we are looking for. Best to find Chase Young, then, if Kimiko's theory is correct, we will most assuredly find Raimundo." Kimiko gave a silent nod of agreement, eyes determinedly focused on the ominous doors awaiting them as they slid off of Dojo. Before the others could make a move Kimiko strode forward, placed both her hands on the doors and pushed them open like they weren't at least one hundred times her size. Looking over her shoulder back at the other two Kimiko smiled grimly.

"Seems like someone is expecting us," she said turning her eyes back in front of her. The hall seemed completely empty but they knew from experience that didn't mean that it actually was empty.

"Keep your guards up," Omi cautioned and the others soundlessly agreed as they moved forward, torches lighting and extinguishing as they approached and passed. The three were silent, focused only on the task at hand and wondering just what they were about to face. When they finally reached the well lit throne room some sign of life was seen. Hundreds of Chase's jungle cats were waiting for them, lying strategically around the room, eyes following the three dragons as they entered.

"Heck of a welcoming committee," Clay muttered trying to ignore Dojo trembling under his hat.

"Where there are cats there is Chase Young," Kimiko said her eyes scanning above her until they settled on the top of the stairs that led to Chase's thrown. A moment later the owner of the throne seemed to appear out of thin air.

"Can I help you Dragons?" he asked without any sort of emotion.

"You know why we're here!" Kimiko shouted back, eyes narrowing as Omi and Clay came to stand defensively at her sides.

"My, my, no need to shout dear Kimiko," Chase said with a smirk that made the girl's blood boil.

"Where's Raimundo," Clay demanded not liking the way Chase's eyes raked over Kimiko's form.

"What makes you think he is here?"

"Do not play mind games with us Chase Young," Omi said, "we know that he is here."

"And why are you so confident?" a new voice asked as Wuya stepped out of the shadows next to Chase's side.

"Because," Kimiko practically hissed, "I know you were at the temple the other night Chase. And I know that you are taking advantage of Raimundo!"

"Am I? I thought we had an equal exchange occurring," Chase mocked, "he said it himself when he appeared here not even twelve hours ago. I never do something for nothing."

"Then what are you giving," Clay asked warily.

"All three of you can guess that can't you?" Chase said knowingly and when no one answered he continued on with a casual wave of the hand. "Raimundo came looking for a solution as to how to destroy the hold the Key of Aphrodite has on the Dragon of Fire."

"I highly doubt you were in a giving mood," Kimiko snapped back knowing where this was going. Raimundo only had one thing to offer that Chase would be interested in.

"On the contrary," Chase said with a knowing smile, "I told him how to stop the powers of the Key right before he joined me as a loyal servant." Next to her she felt Clay and Omi grimace but Kimiko only tightened her hands into fists, keeping blazing eyes on Chase. "And now, as agreed, I will share that secret with you." Before the others could react Chase Young had suddenly materialized in front of Kimiko. The girl gasped in surprise as hands grabbed her arms to hold her steady and lips descended next to her lips to whisper words only she could hear. Omi and Clay stood stock still unsure of what to do. Kimiko's expression changed from shock to full out fury as Chase finished.

"YOU BASTARD!" Kimiko yelled shooting flames at the dark emperor. He easily avoided them and reappeared next to Wuya. "We challenge you for Raimundo's freedom!" Kimiko shouted up at him before either Clay or Omi could inquire as to what Chase had whispered.

"What is in it for me?" Chase asked with a mocking smile.

"Our loyalty," Clay answered when Kimiko hesitated answered for the three. She sent the two a grateful smile before returning her attention to Chase who was folding his arms in a bored manner over his chest.

"I have another proposition," Chase said, "an exchange. Omi's loyalty for Raimundo's freedom." Clay's eyes swept to Omi who looked ready to oblige before Kimiko's arm shot out protectively in front of the boy.

"No way Chase! It's our challenge or nothing!"

"Are you issuing me an ultimatum?" Chase said slowly.

"And if I am?" Kimiko challenged back. Both Omi and Clay were surprised by the way Kimiko was acting but impressed in the same instance. With her hair still dyed and in a matching blue polo and jeans she didn't seem all that foreboding, just a normal teenager. But now she was taking charge and talking passionately and confidently, carrying herself in a way that the boys hadn't seen her achieve before.

"Very well young dragons," Chase said closing his eyes and smiling, "I accept your challenge but I pick the Showdown." The three didn't answer, knowing that they didn't have a choice despite the fact that the person who called the challenge usually picked out the way the fight would take place. "It will be a three on three sparing match. Only after all three members of a team are defeated and expelled from the ring will the match be over. Last person standing, their team wins. No Shen Gong Wu or your Wudai Weapons, only your martial arts skills."

"Three on three?" Omi questioned warily.

"Yes," Chase said smugly, "you three dragons against myself, Wuya, and my newest warrior." The immortal snapped his fingers and out of the shadows behind him another human figure emerged. Though they had been well aware this might happen, nothing could have fully prepared them for seeing their leader as he was. He was dressed in the same robes that Omi had worn during his time spent as Chase's minion, a black gi and pants with a red sash wrapped around his waist. His eyes seemed permanently narrowed and lifeless, the usual emerald color darkened and dirty like muddy water. His mouth was drawn into a thin line, and his whole face was expressionless, like he was a living doll.

Clay and Omi looked to Kimiko to gage her expression and although she looked horror struck there was a determined look in her eyes that remained even as her face turned to shock. The two boys looked back to Raimundo to see Wuya, one arm draped almost lovingly around Raimundo's shoulder, another going to run through the listless bangs that fell to his forehead.

"It is so nice to have Raimundo back on my side again," she said wickedly, taking the hand that had been running through his hair to affectionately trace the outline of his face and then stroke his cheek. Clay's hand shot out to grip Kimiko when the girl made a move to jump forward. Glaring at him Kimiko fought for a second before sighing in defeat and stepping back, Clay's hand remaining protectively wrapped around her arm.

"So do you accept the terms?" Chase asked bringing their attention back to him. The three exchanged glances knowing that they had no other options and silently agreed.

"We accept," the three shouted in unison. Chase's lips twisted into a sadistically satisfied smile.

"Excellent."

"Let's Go! Xiaolin Showdown!" the six shouted together as the arena changed. The three dragons wobbled slightly as the ground beneath their feet suddenly shot up, moving like and elevator up to where they could see and elaborate arena. Kimiko's eyes wandered to Raimundo as they ascended. It broke her heart to see him as he was, completely listless and so unlike the boy she knew and loved. He seemed to sense her eyes on him and turned those blank eyes on her. Kimiko pulled the mask of her armor down and looked sadly at him, hoping her face showed the promises she was making in her head to free him no matter what. The Heylin Raimundo looked away after a moment of staring at her and Kimiko felt a wave of determination crash through her before a white hot light flashed in front of her eyes. For a moment she thought it had to do with the showdown but realized that it must only have been in her head because she felt even more clear headed then she had after mediation. She blinked rapidly trying to clear her eyes of the flash and gave her head a shake for good measure, then turned when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Clay was looking concerned but Kimiko turned back to face the Heylins as their rock finally drew even with the battle arena.

"You ok Kimiko?" he asked concerned

"Never better," Kimiko said drawing her mask back up to cover her face.

"Umm, I'll just wait here," Dojo said as the three stepped off their slab of rock. It almost immediately dropped as soon as they stepped off and Dojo's cry of surprise could be heard. The three glanced back to make sure the dragon was ok and then took in the arena. There was no rhyme or reason to its structure other then it held a somewhat rounded shape. Random rocks jutted up and crevices shot down making it a challenging field to do battle. Kimiko glanced back over the edges noting how very far up they actually were, sitting above the clouds with mountains that surrounded Chase's home barely even dots. Kimiko prayed that if anyone fell off that the rocks that hovered below would catch them.

"Shall we?" Chase's reptilian voice asked and Kimiko was surprised to see him transformed, wondering how she had missed it before. Kimiko looked back at Omi and Clay and gave a confident nod which they returned.

"Gong Yi Tempai!" the six shouted together again and in a flash everyone was off. Unbeknownst to Kimiko Clay and Omi had made a silent agreement to try and keep Kimiko and Raimundo apart, worried that the girl would hold back. Omi would go against Chase, Clay against Raimundo and Kimiko against Wuya. But of course the Heylin side knew how to fight dirty and Clay suddenly found Wuya launching herself at him while Chase and Omi squared off leaving Kimiko to face Raimundo.

"I'm sorry Rai but this is for your own good," Kimiko whispered before shouting "Wudai Mars Fire!"  
"Heylin Star Wind!" Raimundo countered as the two powers clashed creating a column of wind and flame.

"You said it yourself," Kimiko said aloud as she poured more power into the column hoping to force it back on Raimundo. "Fire and Wind are complementary elements, wind fuels they flame of the fire." Kimiko tried to physically push the column but found it unable to move in the desired direction. To her horror she suddenly realized that she was moving backwards.

"Yes," a voice agreed. It was dark and monotone, completely devoid of expression and it took Kimiko a minute to realize it was Raimundo speaking. "Yes, he repeated, "Wind may fuel Fire but fire also creates its own wind." As if to prove his point he pressed back even harder and Kimiko nearly lost her footing but somehow she managed to stay standing.

"Then that's fire's wind and therefore," she struggled to say as she pushed back, "it's my domain and I will use its powers as I see fit." With the last word she gave a great push physically and mentally and the column started to move back on Raimundo. 'Yes!' Kimiko thought before a blinding pain ramming into her side sent her flying. The column, with no resistance from Kimiko's side shot forward and nearly took out the battling Chase and Omi before dissipating into the air. Raimundo stepped forward and watched it vanish before turning his attention toward Kimiko who was struggling to get the weight of the comrade that had been thrown into her off of her body.

"Sorry Kimiko," Clay mumbled finally managing to stand. Kimiko immediately shot up searching out Raimundo who was standing next to a smug looking Wuya.

"Why don't we switch it up?" Wuya suggested glancing over at Raimundo who only nodded mutely. Before Clay or Kimiko could do anything Wuya launched an attack at Kimiko who had no other choice but to defend herself and try to get on the offensive as Clay and Raimundo squared off. Kimiko had fought and defeated the witch plenty of times and only a few minutes into the battle it seemed to be going that way again.

"Wudai Mars Fire!" Kimiko yelled shooting a huge stream of flames at the Heylin Witch. Kimiko smirked knowing that even if this didn't knock her out of the arena she'd soon be weak enough to be. No one expected what happened next.

"Reversing Mirror!" Wuya called pulling the Wu from out of nowhere. The fire attack immediately bounced off the mirror and shot straight back at the shell shocked Kimiko. Despite the fact that it was her element Kimiko couldn't defend against the force of the attack that lifted her off of her feet and slammed her into an outcrop of rock that tumbled down around her in a dusty mess when she hit it. Everyone on the battle field stopped, to look in Wuya and Kimiko's direction.

"Wuya you idiot!" Chase called breaking the silence that had developed. "You've just forfeited the match for us by using your stupid Shen Gong Wu!" Clay and Omi were in shocked silence as the horror of the situation settled over them. Kimiko had had the Reversing Mirror used on her while under the powers of the Key of Aphrodite, it had been the first warning that Fung had given them and now, even if they could break the Key's spell who knew if it would do any good.

"Kimiko no!" Clay yelled moving toward the end of the arena where Wuya and Kimiko had been fighting. He didn't get very far when a voice, almost trembling, spoke so softly behind him that he almost missed it.

"Kimiko?" Raimundo's voice mumbled, a mixture of his actual voice the one he'd been using in battle. Clay looked on in shock as Rai's eyes flashed back to there original color and a tear leaked out of the corner of his eye. "Kimiko," he whispered again miserably before sinking to his knees and holding his head. Clay looked over in shock at Omi who was watching with the same expression. Chase looked annoyed and was about to launch another attack when there was a sudden explosion from the other end of the arena. Flames shot from between the rocks, shooting out to free Kimiko from the makeshift prison and catching the surprised Wuya in stomach, sending her tumbling toward the edge.

"That's all you got you ugly old hag? Using my own element against me with an illegal weapon? That's pretty damn pathetic," Kimiko yelled emerging from the rocks and stalking toward Wuya, seeming no worse for the wear. The fire girl didn't give Wuya a chance to respond before another blast of flames sent her screaming over the edge. Kimiko watched her fall for a moment before turning back to the others.

"I don't care that she used an illegal Wu!" Kimiko shouted mostly to Chase. "Let's finish this!" Clay and Omi didn't know what was going on with Kimiko but didn't want to question her. The girl flew in to attack Chase with Omi while Clay turned back to Raimundo whose eyes had turned back to their dull color and the tear was forgotten, save for the clean path it left down his dirty cheek. Raimundo turned to look at Clay, his eyes narrowing evilly before launching into another vicious attack. Clay grimly blocked, punched, and threw his own attacks but knew that he was no match for the swift moving Raimundo. Only a few minutes into the resumed fight Raimundo knocked Clay down with a well placed kick and the earth dragon skirted across the dirt floor, stopping dangerously close to the edge. Raimundo appeared before him to deliver the finishing blow when he was knocked aside by a blast of water, sending the wind dragon flying. Kimiko appeared next to Clay and helped him to stand as Omi's water attack tapered off.

"Chase?" Clay asked breathlessly. Kimiko grinned slyly and pointed over the edge to where Chase stood looking positively venomous on the floating rock. Kimiko and Clay turned there attention to Raimundo who was getting to his feet a few feet away from them and shaking wet hair from his face.

"Let's finish this and get Raimundo home," Kimiko said as her eyes narrowed determinately.

"Ok," Clay and Omi echoed in response taking on the same determined stance. It didn't take very long for the three to send Raimundo sailing over the edge to finish the Showdown. He may be there leader but he was no match for the three of them. There were the familiar light flashes that signaled the end of a showdown and still somewhat odd sensation that filled the warriors' bodies as the landscape returned to normal. Kimiko opened her eyes that had closed reflexively at the end of the showdown and quickly looked around her.

"Where's Raimundo?" she asked slightly panicked worried that now would be the time that Chase ignored honor and went back on his word. Her head shot up when Chase's voice filled the room.

"Well done dragons," he begrudgingly admitted from where he and Wuya stood above them again.

"Where is Raimundo!" Kimiko shouted.

"We won fair and square," Clay added. Chase gave a tiny laugh before disappearing with the Wuya in a cloud of smoke and Kimiko's eyes widened in fear.

"That wouldn't go back on the Showdown would they?" she asked frightened.

"They are evil and that is what evil people do," Clay said grimly turning to where Omi was still staring up at where Chase had been, Dojo on his shoulder. "Omi?" he questioned. The boy didn't respond but only jumped up to the level above them.

"Kimiko! Clay! Come quick!" he shouted as soon as he landed. Clay and Kimiko were up in a flash, relief washing over them at the sight of an unconscious but apparently unhurt Raimundo. Omi was kneeling by their leader's side smiling and Kimiko quickly joined him, falling to her knees by his head, hand gently checking every inch of him she could reach from her spot, looking for any signs of injury. Clay knelt on his other side smiling.

"He looks ok," he said with relief evident in his voice.

"Phew," Dojo said with a shake of his head.

"We still shouldn't move him much until we can have him checked out back at the temple. Can you fly us out from here Dojo?" Kimiko said eyes a mix of worry and relief as she mindlessly brushed the hair away from his closed eyes. Clay and Omi exchanged glances at the sight of her eyes, bright and clear beneath the worry. They were both wondering what had happened when Kimiko was struck by the Reversing Mirror and Clay was about to ask when Raimundo suddenly stirred. All watched with baited breath, unmoving, as Raimundo's eyes flickered open to reveal his normal eyes.

"Guys?" he questioned with a tiny moan.

"Its ok Raimundo," Kimiko said shifting slightly so he could see her without straining. Her hand cupped his cheek as she spoke. "It's ok Raimundo," she repeated, "we're here and you're safe and we're going home." Rai gave a tiny smile before passing out again. Kimiko looked back over her shoulder at Dojo. "Can you fly us out from here?" she repeated the question.

"Should be ok," Dojo answered stepping back and transforming. All three helped to lift the unconscious Raimundo onto Dojo's back, settling him so he was lying flat his head in Kimiko's lap. They took off slowly, Dojo conscious of the injured boy on his back, and were eventually in the open sky. All were silent, watching Raimundo as he lay motionless as one of Kimiko's hands spread protectively across his chest, the other lovingly stroking his cheek. They were nearly home when Raimundo stirred again.

"Kimiko," he murmured and tried to sit up.

"Shh Rai, I'm right here. Don't try to move," Kimiko said gently pressing on him to hold him down. He didn't protest but kept his eyes open to look at her. They were half closed and Kimiko could tell he was fighting to stay conscious.

"Kimiko, the Reversing Mirror," he muttered but Kimiko hushed him gently again.

"Its ok Rai, I'm fine and you will be too," she told him, "we're almost home. Just relax." The boy gave a sigh and then slipped back into unconsciousness. Clay and Omi exchanged looks but didn't press, too happy that everything actually seemed ok for once in what felt like a very long time.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chase and Wuya silently watched the larger dragon carrying off the Xiaolin Warriors. Wuya was nearly twitching under the tension that the silence signified and was worried at Chase's rage.

"I don't even know why you accepted their challenge," she finally snapped unsure of what else to do. "We had Raimundo, that's all that should have mattered. They would have been nothing without their leader."

"Still holding a flame for your former minion?" Chase asked in a voice that was as close to humorous as the immortal could manage. Wuya stuttered for an answer but Chase beat her to it. "I took a chance when an opportunity presented itself," Chase said slowly, "there will be other chances to break that team up. I might have even succeeded this time if you hadn't suddenly pulled that Shen Gong Wu in battle." Chase turned to stare down the witch who practically quivered under his stare but she straightened herself and spoke confidently.

"Just like you I took a chance when the opportunity presented itself," Wuya said looking annoyed. "What I don't understand is why it didn't work. The Reversing Mirror should have turned that girl's love for Raimundo into hate in an instant. But it seemed to have no effect on her!"

"There is a very simple answer to that Wuya," Chase said looking back out on the landscape.

"And that would be?" Wuya said in a slow drawl.

"Clearly the power of the Key of Aphrodite was not active at the time you used the Reversing Mirror. A very lucky break for the Xiaolin Warriors."

"How is that possible?" Wuya practically shouted.

"The Dragon of Fire has been fighting the powers of the Key this whole time she'd been under its power. Somehow, during this battle she was able to completely free herself of the Wu's power." He then turned back, walking toward her and then making to walk past the witch before stopping at her shoulder and staring her down. "There is one other curious thing however," Chase said studying her face. Wuya remained straight faced until Chase asked the next question. "How is it that you were able to get your hands on the Reversing Mirror when it was last in Hannibal Roy Bean's possession?"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Wow, I wrote this all in one day but I'm glad that I did. I like the way it turned out. Admitting to myself that I can't write battle scenes I kept that section almost plain in my opinion and I'm sorry if that bothers any of you. I figured I should write what I can write instead of putting up crappy writing and being unhappy about it. So quiet the chapter huh? A lot happened and there is still more to come but I just realized that I could actually end this in the next chapter! Well, minus the short epilog planned. Eeek! It's so exciting. I hope you all enjoyed and Kimiko's meditation section wasn't too boring or wordy for you all. Alrighty, I've got to go read for class (blah!). Till next time hugs and kisses.


	12. Chapter 12

Here we go, chapter twelve and it turned out longer then I expected but I kept saying, let me add this, ohh and this, and that. I actually cut one part with Master Fung that I wasn't sure of but I'll explain that probably at the end of the story. So read, review, and enjoy. This is the second to last chapter of this story so I hope it is good. As always my lazy ass has hardly edited this so if there are any major, glaring mistakes, please let me know.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Wuya hated what she had become. How was that she, a supreme and beautiful Heylin witch had become the underling for others? First there was Jack, but she convinced herself often that it was she who was using him, and after all she'd only been a ghostly figure then and needed the easily manipulated boy. And then came Chase and that was suppose to be a partnership though it never worked out that way. She was always under his thumb, always a step behind and always weaker- as much as she hated to admit it. And then there was her most recent pairing, with Hannibal Roy Bean and despite the fact that he was a legendary evil figure he was still just a bean, a manipulative bean but a bean none the less.

Narrowing her eyes in annoyance she scanned the area she was in, watchful for any of Chase's cats or the crow that also did Chase's bidding. She seemed to be alone but that never meant anything. Her senses had been sharper in her youth, and when she had her powers. Chase still didn't trust her, and with good reason since she betrayed him more then once but he was slowly beginning to trust her more. When the two joined up again before the experience in the alternate dimension Chase became more lenient, allowing some of her powers to return but she still was only a shadow of her former self. And that is why, she reasoned, she forced to team up with the likes of Jack Spicer and Hannibal Roy Bean.

"You look as if you have something on your mind my dear," a voice said as a bird's wing sliced through the air next to her ear.

"You are late," she growled as the bird circled round and then hovered in front of her.

"Patient is a virtue," Bean said in a condescending tone and Wuya's lip curled.

"I don't have time to be patient," she snapped, "Chase is back on my case after finding the Reversing Mirror."

"So you used it on the girl," Hannibal said in as happy tone as a crazed vegetable could manage.

"Yes but before you get excited you should know it didn't work." Bean's happy tone quickly changed to anger.

"And why didn't it?"

"Chase said it was because she wasn't under the power of the Key of Aphrodite at the time," Wuya told him and then shrugged, "and it makes sense." She narrowed her eyes again when he didn't answer, only looked thoughtful and Wuya hated being left out of the loop. "This is over Hannibal," she told him, "your plan is going nowhere."

"Are you so sure?" he asked the pleasant tone back in his voice. "Think Wuya to your knowledge about the Key of Aphrodite."

"It is a relatively unknown Wu and apparently not a very powerful one if the Dragon of Fire could defeat it."

"But she hasn't," Hannibal said slowly.

"What?" Wuya asked confused.

"You are mistaken Wuya my dear," Hannibal told her, "the Key of Aphrodite is one of the most powerful Shen Gong Wu in existence."

"There are others more powerful," Wuya argued.

"In the sense you think of Wu, than yes there are. But," Hannibal grinned evilly, "when used as it is now it will reek havoc. It will destroy the Xiaolin Dragon team. The girl dragon has used up all her strength to ward the Key off in the battle for Raimundo's freedom. She will not be able to hold it off any longer and soon she will be useless as a Dragon."

"No Dragon of Fire," Wuya said wickedly, "not Xiaolin team." She then paused as if remembering something. "But there is no guarantee you are right. Chase is convinced that despite the Hecate Lock being destroyed that the Key of Aphrodite could still be defeated."

"A slim chance at best," Hannibal assured her, "however there is no reason not to assure are victory." Wuya smirked and placed a hand on her hip.

"When do we strike?"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kimiko was refusing to leave his side. From the moment that the three slid off of Dojo with the still unconscious Raimundo she hadn't left his side. Fung, being the understanding man and teacher that he was, allowed them to stay by Raimundo's bed side as they retold the tale of what had happened in Chase' lair. But there was something else odd. Kimiko had not spoken once since they landed at the temple. Her last words had been when she was reassuring Rai that they were both alright. When spoken too she would only respond with a shake or nod of the head and sometime a narrowing of the eyes. Fung, again, did not press her on the matter but watched her as Clay and Omi began to retell what had in the battle of Raimundo's freedom.

"And then," Clay was saying before pausing. He and Omi exchanged looks and then shot glances at Kimiko.

"And then?" Fung pressed surprised when it was Kimiko who spoke.

"Why isn't he waking up?" she asked a nervous tone in her voice. The question was completely off topic, as if Kimiko had not heard a word they'd been saying. She looked over her shoulder at Master Fung from where she sat by Raimundo's bed, her hand holding tightly to his. "We didn't beat him up this bad in the showdown," she said almost tearfully, "so what is going on? Did Chase and Wuya do something to him?"

"I do not know Kimiko," Master Fung said holding a hand up to silence Omi who was about to speak. "You were there Kimiko," he continued, "can you not tell me?" Kimiko furrowed her brow and bit her lip as she turned her attention back to Raimundo lying motionless on the bed while Master Fung waited patiently.

"We were in the battle and I was up against Raimundo initially," she repeated a part of the story Clay and Omi had already spoken. "Then Clay was thrown into me, breaking up mine and Rai's fight and after that I went up against Wuya and even though there weren't supposed to be any Wu used Wuya pulled the Reversing Mirror on me." As she spoke Kimiko's face remained trained on Raimundo's so she missed the blood drain from Master Fung's face for a moment before his eyes narrowed thoughtfully.

"And then?" he encouraged after Kimiko's pause. Kimiko shrugged.

"It threw my fire attack back at me," she said sounding unimpressed, "I'm not really sure what she was thinking. Fire is my element so it didn't really hurt me at all. After that Wuya got thrown out of the ring and I helped Omi defeat Chase. And then we stopped Raimundo. But I still don't get it; we didn't beat him up that badly. Why is he so hurt?" Before Master Fung could venture a guess Clay spoke up.

"There is more Master Fung." Everyone, including Kimiko turned their attention to the cowboy. "After Kimiko got hit by the Reversing Mirror, from our angle at least, it looked like she was out for the count. And Raimundo reacted to it."

"He did?" Kimiko asked in surprise. Clay nodded in assurance.

"Only a little bit though," Clay clarified and he wondered if he should mention that Raimundo had cried. "His eyes went back to their normal colors and he said your name twice like he was upset that you were hurt or something. After you blasted Wuya back he snapped back to the way he'd been before. It happened so fast I didn't even know until we were squaring off again."

"Master Fung I must ask," Omi insisted not thinking he should wait to ask his question. "Why was it that Kimiko wasn't affected by the Reversing Mirror?"

"Maybe I'm the only who remembered getting tossed a couple dozen feet," Kimiko said sarcastically, her eyes darting back and forth between Raimundo and the others.

"What he means Kimiko," Master Fung explained, "is why were you not affected by the Reversing Mirror in regards to the Key of Aphrodite?" Kimiko's whole domineer seemed to change as she took in his words. Her shoulders hunched slightly and her eyes narrowed dangerously and the others could practically see her aura darken around her.

"Are we honestly going to get into that nonsense again?" she snapped angrily. "Raimundo is lying here hurt and we don't know why and all you care about is the powers of some stupid Shen Gong Wu that has _nothing_ to do with me." She stood suddenly, finally dropping Raimundo's hand and glared without prejudice at the three humans and one dragon in the room. "So can we please concentrate on what is important here?" she practically growled and her two peers were taken aback by the darkness in her tone, and in her eyes.

"Kimiko," Master Fung said her name softly as a warning. Kimiko turned the full power of her glare on him but Master Fung was unwavering. Clay and Omi watched the two with baited breath wondering who would break first. However it was Raimundo who broke the contest. The Shoku Warrior gave the tiniest of moans but it was enough to have Kimiko latched to his bedside again.

"Rai?" she asked almost breathlessly. The mood in the room lightened considerably as attention was back on Raimundo who was trying to push himself up with little success. "Stay down," Kimiko cautioned as Omi and Clay crowed around the bed as well, missing the meaningful look between Master Fung and Dojo before the tiny dragon slithered off.

"What in the hell happened?" Raimundo asked ignoring Kimiko's requests and finally, with a little help from Clay managed to sit up in bed. "I feel like I got put through a meat grinder."

"What do you remember Raimundo?" Omi questioned from the foot of the bed.

"Not much," he admitted before his expression darkened. "The last thing I remember is," his voice faltered and he hung his head in shame, "was swearing to be Chase's loyal minion in exchange for him telling Kimiko the secret to breaking the Wu's effect. Bastard tricked me though."

"What do you mean?" Clay asked.

"It's what Chase told me right before we challenged him for Raimundo's freedom," Kimiko answered her eyes darkening again but this time out of anger at Chase.

"And that would be?" Clay pressed. Kimiko sent Rai a sideways glance unsure if she should admit that Rai had been so easily duped. After all his intentions were noble and his heart was in the right place even if he did fall for a trap.

"He only told me what we already know," Rai said gloomily. "That there is no way to undo the Key's magic without the Hecate Lock unless Kimiko does it somehow herself."

"You're heart was in the right place," Kimiko assured him placing a hand lovingly on his shoulder.

"But you Kimiko," Rai said his eyes widening in realization, "you were hit by the Reversing Mirror. How the hell is it possible that you are standing next to my bed not hating me?"

"Well I'll admit I am a little miffed that you went and fell for Chase's trap but I could never hate you Raimundo," Kimiko assured him with a smile. "I'm just so glad we got you back safe and sound," she said moving to hug him. She and the two other boys were surprised when Rai stopped the hug by grabbing her arms and holding her back.

"Kimiko this is very important," Raimundo said through gritted teeth. "You were hit by the Reversing Mirror. One of the first things we learned about the Key of Aphrodite was that it a person under its spell was hit by the Reversing Mirror then the feelings of love they harbored would turn to hate. Then why don't you hate me right now?" Kimiko's expression went from shocked to a mixture of sadness and frustration.

"Doesn't this just prove it," she bit out in a tearful voice and starting to fight the grip he had on her arms, "that I was right all along? That there really was no Key of Aphrodite? That I love you because I love you and not because of some stupid Shen Gong Wu! Isn't that proof enough!" No one said anything in response to her outburst and Rai was shaken enough by his reflection in her tearful dark eyes to let go of her arms. Kimiko took a step back so Raimundo wouldn't have the opportunity to grab her again though in reality all she wanted to be in that moment was in his arms. "I don't understand it Raimundo?" she questioned tears cutting paths down her face now. "Why can't you just accept that fact that I love you? That I've loved you all along?" her voice faltered as she continued suddenly. "Haven't I?" she questioned more to herself as her eyes drifted down to study her feet. Out of nowhere the girl gave a tiny cry of pain, her hands flying to cradle her head and visible shivers of pain wracked her body. Suddenly Fung, who had been observing everything silently, appeared behind the girl with a vile of clear liquid that Dojo had retrieved in one hand and a cloth in the other. His right arm, with vile in hand, wrapped around the girl's midsection, holding her still while the cloth in his left hand covered the tiny girl's nose and mouth. Kimiko only fought for a moment, not standing a chance against Fung's speed and stealth as well as the strength of the drug she had inhaled. The girl became a limp weight in Fung's arms and with a little maneuvering she managed to scoop the girl up.

"What the hell?" were the words that surprisingly enough feel from Clay's lips.

"She was becoming a danger to herself and to others," Fung explained letting Dojo take the vile and cloth from his hands. "Do not worry," Fung assured them, "she is only sleeping. When she awakens hopefully she will have a better hold on herself."

"What do you mean Master?" Omi asked.

"The reason why the Reversing Mirror did not affect Kimiko is simple enough. Its powers did not hold her at that time," Fung explained looking down at the unconscious girl with worried eyes. "However, it is obvious that Kimiko's freedom from the Key is not lasting. In fact Kimiko must have used up so much strength to ward off the Key for as long as she did that she is even more susceptible now."

"So it's not over?" Clay asked sounding defeated.

"I am afraid not," Master Fung answered sadly. "And if something does not change soon I fear there will be nothing we can do."

Raimundo had been watching this all silently, hating the helplessness he felt at the sight of the girl in such distress. He knew they would want him to say something in a moment. After all he was leader and the one who just might actually be in love with Kimiko, he should have some sort of insight into this shouldn't he? But Raimundo had nothing and could not think of any other time in his life, even after he didn't make apprentice or his memories of the alternate reality, did he feel so helpless. Rai only fell back on his pillows and closed his eyes, faking unconsciousness. He knew that they knew he was faking it but they let him be at peace anyway.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I must speak with you Raimundo," Master Fung said sometime later. Raimundo wasn't sure how long. He hadn't fallen back asleep but even after the others left he hadn't opened his eyes. Not only was he dealing with what Master Fung had told after knocking Kimiko out but there was also the underlying shame he was feeling from what he had done. Raimundo sighed and opened his eyes to see Master Fung standing beside his bed, no Dojo around his neck. "How are you feeling?"

"Been better," Raimundo admitted sitting up. Physically he would be fine but the mental weight on his mind was almost crushing him. "I'm sorry Master Fung," Raimundo suddenly apologized, "I made a very bad decision without even asking your advice."

"You knew what I would have said," the older man said with a hint a smile.

"I had to take a chance," Raimundo said dejectedly hanging his head.

"What did you believe Chase Young had to offer you?"

"I was desperate," Raimundo admitted.

"And as should have been expected Chase Young took advantage of that desperation. Raimundo," Fung started in a more serious tone, "emotions can be a very powerful thing. It is your duty as a warrior to learn to control those emotions. They can be your greatest ally or your worst enemy."

"Kimiko was just getting so much worse," Raimundo said his eyes still trained on the blankets bunched his lap, "I couldn't stand to see her like that."

"I do not hold your decision to seek out Chase Young against you," Master Fung told the boy who was visibly surprised by it.

"What? I royally messed up here. Like could have caused ten thousand years of darkness messed up," Ra

"You intentions were noble," Master Fung told him.

"The path to hell is paved with good intentions," Rai murmured looking back down at the bed. He then gave a tiny jolt of surprise when he realized what he had said. "Great now I'm speaking in metaphors."

"That is true," Master Fung said. "However the decision you made was far from a selfish one. Am I correct in assuming that you believed that the others would come after you eventually?" Rai looked guilty.

"It was a stupid risk to take," Raimundo said grimly.

"But one that shows the faith in your team."

"But it was too risky," Raimundo argued looking up again, "there was no guarantee that they would have won if they challenged Chase for my freedom. I had no idea what would happen when I went to Chase. What he would want in return for the knowledge on how to break the spell of the Key. It was a stupid, stupid risk."  
"And yet you took the chance anyway," Master Fung said softly and Raimundo found he couldn't answer that. "Can you answer as to why?" Maste Fung pressed. Raimundo sighed and brought a hand up to run through his hair in a nervous gesture.

"I guess I was convinced that they could get me back," Rai said feeling that it was a lame explanation.

"Faith in your teammates is nothing to be ashamed of," Master Fung said sincerely. Raimundo looked up in disbelief. "I believed that you made the right decision as both a leader and a friend to Kimiko. We are in desperate times here Raimundo. Something must be done." Rai blinked and sighed knowing Master Fung was right.

"So what are we going to do?" he asked.

"It is what you must do Raimundo," Master Fung answered his tone serious. "I encourage you Raimundo to speak to her, try to get through to her. The time during the battle when she wasn't under the Key's influence proves that it can be done. Time is of the essence however."

Raimundo nodded mutely unsure of what to say. What could he say? There were no other options on the table at this point.

"You should get some rest Raimundo," Master Fung told him. It was the depth of night now, close to midnight and far past the normal hours that inhabitants of the temple were awake. Normally everyone would have been in bed hours ago but the four Xiaolin Dragons had only returned from Chase's lair three hours before. "Things will look better in the morning," Master Fung tried assure him when he noticed the troubled look on his young charge's face.

"Thank you Master Fung," Rai said with a tiny nod though he wasn't sure why.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

In the dead of the night a figure moved silently through the sleeping temple. The monks would be waking soon, only an hour or so before they rose with the sun but for now the mysterious figure was alone in the halls. In the shadows and darkness it would have been hard to identify who the person was, or if was even a person, had anyone been awake to see the shape moving confidently along the halls. But no one was awake to see the shadow so it moved freely and quickly toward its destination. As its steps slowed an eerie light seemed to suddenly emit straight from the figure. The figure could now be clearly identified as a human but the shadows resulting from the glowing light that seemed to come from the mysterious person's chest kept their face cast in shadows. Stopping all together the light fade and darkness once again consumed the hall but this person did not need sight to easily find the handle of the door and easily, and silently, slide the shoji screen open.

Once the person stepped through, pausing only a moment to silently slide the door back into place, the light began to glow again. Turning blank eyes to the left, the intruder paused for a moment as the light flickered out momentarily before resuming its soft glow. Once the steady glow resumed, bare feet moved across the wooden floor again toward a bed tucked under a window toward the far end of the medical room. Slow, soft breathing echoed in the stranger's ears as it came upon the lone occupant in the room, sleeping peacefully and completely unaware in his bed. For a minute the intruder just stood at the foot of the bed, glassy eyes watching the boy, so close to being a man, as he slept. After a minute or so of this the intruder slipped to one side of the bed and stepped even with sleeping boy's head.

Gentle, slim fingers reached out to carefully push bothersome hair away from the boy's closed eyes. The boy only gave the slightest recognition to the touch but still the figure pulled the hand away cautiously, not wanting to risk waking the boy. Debating silently for a moment eyes, slightly more alert now, swept the area and found a chair close by. A moment later the figure was seated in the chair, even now with the boy's chest, and simply watched the boy as he slept. Slowly though, exhaustion began to weight on the intruder turned watcher's body but not before a tentative hand reached out to gently slip into the injured boy's hand.

The watcher had wanted to stay awake the remainder of the night just to watch the boy and make sure he was really back, and really ok. But the natural need for sleep began to close the eyes of the watcher without their permission and without being very aware of it, soon their upper body was the bed's scant space with the sleeping boy. Hand still holding the boy's the figure slipped into their own peaceful sleep.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Raimundo wasn't immediately sure what woke him. His eyes flickered open and his senses reached out but he could sense no immediate threat. Something was there, vaguely familiar and somewhat off but not threatening. Then he felt it, and looking down he saw Kimiko asleep with her upper body curled on bed near his hip, and her hand holding his. He might have just let it go, allowed her to stay there for the remainder of the night but then something else caught his eye and her realized Kimiko seemed to be glowing.

Sitting up slowly so not to disturb her Raimundo slipped his had, with some difficulty, from hers and then just as carefully eased out of the bed. Kimiko gave the tiniest show of discomfort at the movement but stayed asleep. The way she was curled up, her head was turned away from Raimundo and pillowed on her folded left arm. Waiting for a moment to make sure Kimiko stayed asleep and also to make sure his legs remained firm under underneath him, Rai glanced around the room but the two were complexly along. Was Kimiko what he felt that was off?

Walking around silently Raimundo moved to the end of the bed and could clearly see the sleeping girl. He had to fight to remain silent when he saw what was making Kimiko seem to glow. There, glowing with a steady gold light was the Key of Aphrodite. He hadn't seen it around her neck since it initially activated while in Rome and since then it had been locked up in the vault, specially sealed by Master Fung. It hadn't even been disrupted during Hannibal's attack but here it was now. Kimiko stirred slightly in her sleep, making a tiny noise behind closed lips and her eyes squeezed even tighter, a sign of distress that left as soon as the Key began to glow slightly brighter. Rai took this all in, wondering if the Key was even affecting Kimiko in her sleep. The glow remained steady as Kimiko seemed to relax again and Rai debated what to do. Should he wake Kimiko? Just go back to sleep and pretend this was just a dream? Or go and find Master Fung?

The answer was obvious, he was dealing with a dangerous Shen Gong Wu here and despite his wish to just go back to sleep he knew he needed to go and find Master Fung. Backing up slowly, Raimundo kept his eyes trained on the girl, his instincts telling him, for some reason to not turn his back on Kimiko- or probably more specifically the Key which seemed to have taken a life of its own. Rai didn't even know he'd reached the door until his back hit it softly. Reaching back, his eyes still trained on Kimiko, Raimundo's hand grasped the handle of the door and easily slid it open before slipping out into the hallway.

"Raimundo?" a voice to his left asked and nearly made him jump out of his skin. "What are you doing out of bed?" Clay asked him looking extremely drowsy. "You shouldn't be out of bed," he started to say but Raimundo quickly spun and slapped the Earth Dragon's mouth.

"Shh," Rai hissed but Clay didn't seem to take notice as his eyes narrowed and he pushed Rai's hand away.

"What are you," Clay snapped but Raimundo cut him off again.

"Would you just shut up and keep it down," Rai hissed.

"Why?" Clay finally caught on and whispered while raising an eyebrow. Rai motioned him toward the open door and pointed in toward where the light of the Key still glowed. "Is that Kimiko?" Clay asked squinting into the darkness.

"With the Key of Aphrodite," Rai said stepping from the door. "Stay here," Rai continued, "I'm going to go get Master Fung." And before Clay could protest that Rai should stay because he was still hurt, Rai turned and quickly ran off, swallowed into the darkness of the hall. Clay gave a sigh, wondering why he had chosen _now_ to go to the bathroom, and turned to look back in the room. Kimiko had shifted so that her face was turned away from the door but Clay could still see the light of the Key steadily glowing and he wondered why it wasn't waking Kimiko up. He didn't have very long to wonder because a short time later Raimundo arrived with Master Fung who didn't even pause at that door just walked straight into the room. Raimundo followed half a step behind but Clay hesitated in the doorway, wondering if he would be intruded by following the other two. As if to answer his unasked question Rai threw a look over his shoulder that clearly asked 'are you coming or what?'

"Do you know how long she has been here?" Master Fung asked when Clay arrived, standing next to Rai show was on the opposite side of the bed from the sleeping Kimiko.

"No idea,' Rai said with a shake of his head, his voice still hushed compared to Fung's normal tone. "I just woke up cause I felt like something was off, not wrong, just off." Fung gave a knowing nod though his attention was back on the sleeping girl who didn't seem to sense their presence at all.

"Well," Clay asked, "how long should she have been out? How long should that drug have knocked her out?"

"At least past sunrise," he said with a sigh. Clay and Raimundo exchanged looks, both were grim. They turned back to watch as Master Fung leaned forward slightly, a hand reaching for the girl. There was a harsh flash of light suddenly, blinding the three, but a hiss could be heard. When he could see again Raimundo's worried eyes fell onto the sleeping, and apparently undisturbed Kimiko.

"Master Fung are you ok?" Clay's worried voice made Raimundo look up from the bed. Their teacher seemed unharmed but ignored Clay's question.

"As I expected," he murmured mostly to himself before looking up at the two boys. "Clay, I'll ask you to take Kimiko back to her room and be careful to not touch the Key of Aphrodite." Clay nodded mutely, not questioning the odd instructions, and moved to the other side of the bed. Rai kept his eyes trained on Kimiko and tried to stifle the sudden tiny surge of jealously that swept through him when Clay scooped the girl up. Clay sent an almost apologetic look to Raimundo as he walked by and then out of the door. Rai watched them go until his attention was brought back to Master Fung who had turned the light from Rai's bedside table and then moved toward where the medical supplies were held. Rai followed asking,

"Are you ok Master Fung?"

"Nothing life threatening Raimundo. The wound is far from my heart," he told the boy pulling a certain jar of cream from a shelf and then moving to gather some bandages.

"What happened? How did you get hurt?" Rai asked confused. Master Fung seemed to ignore the question but instead focused on dressing and wrapping the burn on his left hand that covered his palm and spread nearly to the tips of all five fingers.

"It is a defense mechanism of the Key," Fung explained once he was done. "I tried to remove the Key from around Kimiko's neck and was repelled."

"But how did Kimiko even get the Key?" Rai pressed. "You had it all locked up in the vault. Even Hannibal couldn't get to it when he attacked."

"What I can guess," Master Fung said moving to replace the supplies he had pulled out, "is that the Key called Kimiko to it. Most likely Kimiko wasn't even aware of what she was doing." Rai's eyes widened slightly as Master Fung spoke.

"Is that what's going to happy to Kimiko if we can't break the spell? She'll completely loose control of herself?"

"A possibility," Master Fung admitted, "though there is no way to know. This has never happened before."

"This has got to stop," Raimundo hissed through gritted teeth. Master Fung paused as he closed the cabinet door as if considering something. Then with a sigh he finished closing the door and directed Raimundo to bed.

"We will see what can be done in the morning," Master Fung told him. Raimundo did as he was told and climbed back into bed as Master Fung excited and turned off the light, but he had no idea how he could ever fall back to sleep.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Clay had just finished tell Omi and Dojo what had happened the night before when Kimiko entered the kitchen yawning a stretching.

"I slept like a rock," Kimiko informed them with a sleepy sort of smile. "Is Rai up yet?" she asked moving to the counter to pour herself a glass of juice. It took Clay and Omi a moment to answer; shocked by the normal way Kimiko was acting.

"No, he hasn't come in yet this morning," Clay said slowly. He glanced at Dojo, looking for advice about what to say. Master Fung hadn't been seen yet that morning, according to Dojo he'd slipped off into solitary meditation after leaving Raimundo for the night and hadn't come out since.

"I wonder if we'll train with him today or if Master Fund will give him the day off?" she mused and then smiled. "Maybe we'll all get the day off." As she talked she turned back to face them, moving toward the table and the two boys could see the hint of chain under the collar of her robes. "You guys ok?" she asked when she sat down. "You're being awfully quiet this morning."

"Just a little sleepy," Clay explained.

"Yes, our bed time was beyond the normal hours," Omi added.

"True," Kimiko said with a nod. "But still, shouldn't we all happy?" she asked. "I mean we kicked evil butt, got Raimundo back, and barely had to break a sweat."

"I wouldn't put it that simply," Clay said wondering where this new attitude of Kimiko had come from and trying to get a peak at the chain beneath her clothes. Just as Master Fung had ordered Clay had taken Kimiko back to her room without touching the Wu. After Clay had placed Kimiko back in the bed he made to leave quickly but there suddenly seemed to be a change in the atmosphere. Turning back to look at the sleeping girl Clay watched with a little bit of awe as the light from the Key flickered and faded before completely going out. For a second Clay had wanted to disobey Master Fung and try to remove the Key but thought better of it and it seemed now that it was still around Kimiko's neck.

Kimiko simply shrugged at Clay's answer and began to pile liberal amounts of food onto her plate.

"Hungry this morning?" Dojo asked sarcastically and Kimiko shot him a look.

"I'm bringing this to Rai," she said with narrowed eyes and Dojo before smiling and continuing. "You know, breakfast in bed!"

"Are you sure that it is such a good idea?" Omi asked. Kimiko pursed her lips.

"I don't see why not," she answered looking slightly annoyed. Before Clay or Omi could say anything else Raimundo walked into the room.

"Morning guys," he said without any real enthusiasm.

"Raimundo!" Kimiko said excitedly, jumping up from the table and turning to face him. Her smile faded slightly seeing his sober, drawn face, but she bounced back quickly. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"I'm doing good," he said slowly like there was more he wanted to say but couldn't manage to. Kimiko didn't seem to notice.

"I'm glad, I was going to bring you breakfast in bed," she told him, "but now that you're here I guess that's a mute point." Rai's only response was an agreeable noise and he seemed to be avoiding Kimiko's eyes as he sat down at the table. Unfortunately for Raimundo the only available seat was next to Kimiko and he took it with a heavy sigh, folding his arms on the tabletop and setting his chin to rest there. "Are you sure you're ok Raimundo?" Kimiko asked sitting down next to him.

"Fine," he murmured and looked up at Clay who sent him a sympathetic look.

"But," Kimiko started to say before Clay interrupted.

"Quit fussing Kimiko," Clay said in a good natured voice, "he's a big boy. Ties his own shoes and everything."

"I'm not fussing," Kimiko said moodily before gently pushing the plate of food she'd prepared for Raimundo toward the sullen boy. "Eat up," she commanded, "you need your strength."

"Thanks Mom," Rai said sarcastically but a smile bloomed on Kimiko's face.

"I try," she said happily making her own plate of food. Rai didn't answer but started to dig into his food none the less.

"I do not understand," Omi said a moment later but his three fellow dragons cut him off.

"Sarcasm," the three answered in unison and then smiled amongst themselves. For a moment it seemed like it might just be a normal day and the three boys soaked that up until it was broken by the simple motion of Kimiko's hand slipping over Raimundo's. Rai glanced down at his own hand, willing it to move but seeming unable to do so, as Kimiko's fingers weaved with his own.

It was inevitable.

Only a matter of time before the pressure of the situation finally got to Raimundo. He was only human afterwards and even the strongest will in the world would have cracked eventually. Clay saw it coming but was powerless to stop it.

Rai stood suddenly, knocking his chair over with a bang and ripping his hand from Kimiko's in one fluid motion.

"God Damn it Kimiko!" he shouted at a very shocked Kimiko. She seemed speechless for a moment before jumping to her feet as well.

"What the hell was that about?" she yelled back, eyes flashing their beautiful natural color. That would have been enough to pause Raimundo but he was caught by the transformation he saw in those eyes. They darkened in an instant as Rai watched, enthralled.

"I'm sorry," she said softly blinking and breaking Raimundo's trance. Her eyes were now dark and inky but seemed to shift between spectrums. "I don't know what I did but I didn't mean to offend you." Unsure of what to do, knowing that he had reacted very badly Rai glanced desperately over at Clay and Omi for some sort of help. Both seemed too dumbstruck to do anything other then stare at the two. Rai opened his mouth to say something but no words came out. Kimiko observed him silently and then gave a tiny shake of her head.

"Just forget about it," she told him. "Just forget this whole thing happened," she said again clasping her hand in front of her. Feeling awful with himself Rai broke his gaze with Kimiko and looked at the floor making a noncommittal noise in his throat.

"Trouble dragons?" Master Fung's voice asked breaking into the uncomfortable scene.

"No, everything is find Master Fung," Kimiko answered before any of the others. Master Fung didn't look convinced and all four had the impression that he'd been watching from the beginning.

"I see," was all he said as his eyes swept across the room before settling on Kimiko. "Kimiko," her eyes turned up to finally look him in the eyes, "I was wondering what that was around your neck." The question seemed to catch Kimiko off guard and she gave a little jolt of surprise.

"Huh?" was all she managed to say as her hands reached up toward the opening of her robes. She seemed surprised when her fingers encountered the cool metal of the Key's chain. The others watched with interest as she pulled the necklace free of her clothes. "Where did this come from?" she asked genuinely confused. "I've never seen this before." Her eyes darted to Rai as if asking if he had somehow slipped it to her as a gift.

"May I?" Master Fung asked motioning for the necklace. Kimiko nodded and Clay and Raimundo waited with baited breath, wondering if what happened last night when Master Fung tried to remove the Wu would happen again. Rai wasn't sure if it was a good thing or not when Kimiko easily slipped the chain over her neck and handed the shimmering Key over to Master Fung who took it with no troubles. Master Fung held the Key of Aphrodite up and inspected it with thoughtful eyes.

"This Kimiko," he told her, "is the Key of Aphrodite. For the past few weeks you have been under its power. It has created an illusion in your mind that you are in love with, and have always been in love with Raimundo Pedrosa. But the truth of the matter is Kimiko that you have never expressed feelings beyond that of friendship for Raimundo. Perhaps in your heart of hearts you feel something more but if that is so then they are your own secret feelings. Since the Key of Aphrodite went active I asked your fellow dragons to be sensitive on the matter and not to press you on it, hoping that you would resolve the issue yourself. In that time Raimundo has been catering to your special needs, trying not to make the situation any worse by rejecting your advances and being more accommodating then anyone else. I realize now that this was the wrong approach to take.

I believed that you could break the Key's power or hoped that you would submit to having the Hecate Lock used on you. With the Hecate Lock destroyed there was only the option of you somehow breaking free. And I thought you could do it, and I believe you still can. In fact you have thrown off its power more then once, but not for very long. However, I can no longer be silent on the matter. You must know how dire this situation is. Kimiko, if you do not stop the Key of Aphrodite, and stop it soon, you will no longer be allowed to be a Xiaolin Dragon. You do not function as you should when affected by the Key of Aphrodite and cannot perform your duties as a dragon. Is that understood?"

No one in the room moved or spoke, taking a moment to realize that Fung's unexpected speech had actually come to an end. The others, dumbstruck, looked to the equally dumbstruck Kimiko who was standing very still and wide eyed. Slowly and mutely Kimiko nodded, her eyes never leaving Fung who had finally take his eyes off of the dangling Key to look at Kimiko.

"Very good then," he said with a tiny nod and slipped the Key into his pocket. "Training is cancelled for the day. I suggest you all take this time to meditate and catch up on your chores." He turned to leave and Kimiko snapped to attention.

"But," Kimiko started to protest, stepping forward but recoiled when Master Fung responded almost immediately.

"There will be no discussion on this matter Kimiko," he almost snapped not turning back. "Everything that I have told you is fact and is not open to discussion with me." With that he left leaving an even more shocked quartet of Dragons behind. The three boys' attention immediately went to Kimiko whose shocked body slowly slumped. All three wanted to say something to the defeated looking girl whose head hung low and shoulders slopped forward like there were weights on her arms but none of them managed to get any words out. No one in the room moved for what felt like an eternity but finally Kimiko lifted tentative eyes toward Raimundo but Raimundo couldn't manage any words. Finally, unable to stand her trembling gaze Raimundo looked away. He glanced back when he saw her move out of the corner of his eye. Her eyes were cast downward again now but were slightly narrowed and her hands were slowly fisting at her side.

"Kimiko," Omi's voice finally broke the silence in the room, "I…"

"Just shut up Omi," Kimiko interrupted before rushing out of the room.

"Should we follow her?" Clay asked concerned as he and Omi glanced at Raimundo who looked defeated as well. The Shoku Warrior's only response was to shake his head with a heavy sigh and leave the room.

For the rest of the day interactions at the temple were limited at best. No one saw Kimiko but Master Fung assured them that she had not left the temple grounds. Raimundo was nearly as allusive, only making an appearance briefly at lunch and to have some bandages changed and was then given a clean bill of health before disappearing again. Clay and Omi, though they stuck close together, weren't much more then bodies next to each other, both to caught up in their own thoughts to be much use to one another. Master Fung watched and observed this all, waiting and wondering if what he did was right and hoping that it was.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

She realized, as the sun was setting, that despite the fact that she'd done nothing but think all day her mind was a total blank. 'What did I think about all day' Kimiko wondered as she wandered back into the walls of the temple. She'd spent most of the day in the trees of the temple's orchard thinking about anything and everything and nothing all at the same time. And yet there was nothing conclusive in her mind. Well, that wasn't completely true. She did know that she was hungry after having only a light breakfast to survive the day on and that was one of the reasons that she'd finally come back to the temple buildings. She didn't encounter anyone as she made her way through the main temple grounds and wondered where the other inhabitants of the temple were lurking.

'Probably hiding from me,' she mused looking around her. There seemed to be nobody there except for the crickets that made the only noise. Suddenly her sense grasped to familiar aura and she turned toward the koi pond on her left to see Raimundo watching her, leaning casually against a tree. How long he'd been there she wasn't certain but she could guess that he had been sitting up in the tree and jumped down as she passes. That meant he had something to say to her, or so she guessed, and she would not deny him that despite the fact that the very sight of him was enough to reignite the turmoil inside her. So Kimiko stayed still and stayed quite watching him with blank eyes as the night grew around them.

From his spot a few feet away Raimundo continued to watch Kimiko and knew that her day had been spent like his. He hadn't done much besides sit in his favorite tree that stood next to the temple's koi pond and let his mind wander aimlessly. Every time he tried to focus on something and remotely close to the Kimiko situation he got nowhere fast and it frustrated him to no end. It didn't take him very long to realized that he already knew what he had to say and that dwelling on it wasn't going to help him any. So he'd waited patiently waiting for Kimiko to appear and enjoying his day off. But now that she was here, only a few feet from him those words that he'd been so sure of suddenly seemed lodged in his throat.

"How you doing?" he finally managed out though he hated the sound of it and knew that it was irrelevant. He knew how she was doing-bad. As if to confirm her thoughts Kimiko didn't answer just continued to stare back at him. Rai shook his head at his own foolishness and pushed away from the tree he was leaning on. Wordlessly he walked over to concrete bench next to the pond and sat on it with an ungraceful 'oomph'.

He gave her a lazy sort of smile that she didn't return, if anything her frown only deepened. He sighed when he saw this and stole his courage.

"I can't say that I wasn't expecting what Master Fung did and said this morning," he started to say. He propped his elbows on his knees as he spoke and rested his chin on folded hands as his eyes started downwards. "It just sucks that it had to be said at all. I was kind of hoping it would get to that point in time. It should have progressed this far, we should have been able to stop the Key before it got this powerful. Hell, if it wasn't for me you wouldn't even be in this mess. I failed you Kim, not just as a leader but as a friend. I'm so sorry Kimiko."

He took a pause, not expecting her to react but because what he had to say next was going to be one of the hardest things he'd ever done. He was putting everything on the line in the admissions that he was about to make and it was risky because there was no guarantee that it would work.

"Kimiko," he started again, "I can't bare to see you like this. Especially when it's my fault. The guilt it one thing but seeing you like this; it's just not something I think I can ever be prepared to deal with. Knowing you the way that I know you for as long as I've known you, compared with how you are now it's beyond words and the worst part is that you don't even fully realize it. I can tell that in your heart of hearts you know that something is wrong but that damn Wu has got you so messed up that you can barely recognize it. You love being a Xiaolin Dragon, I know that. You are your element personified and I can't imagine you being any other way. In fact these past few weeks have shown me how much of a special person you really are because I've seen the completely other side and I don't like it because I know its not you. You can claim to be happy but I know that there is no way that can be true. If, God forbid, you can' t somehow beat this thing or you choose not to beat it, I know that there will always be a part of you that is so unhappy because you will never be fulfilled.

There is so much in the world beyond what we know Kimiko and I know that there are guys out there that would fall over themselves to be close to you. There are guys out there that are so much better than anything that I could be. There is no way that I would ever be deserving of you Kimiko, no matter how much I might want it I know that I can't be right for you. I just can't be. You deserve so much more than I am Kimiko and even if I do feel for you in that way that's for me to deal with. You shouldn't have to suffer because of my selfishness. Because in spite of the fact that its killed me to see you this way for the past few weeks there has also been a part of me that liked it. And that is horrible of me but at the same time I'm not ashamed of it. A man would have to be a fool not to enjoy you showing him that kind of attention, no matter the circumstances.

But what I want more then anything Kimiko is for you to be happy and safe and while you're under the power of the Key of Aphrodite then there is no way for that to be possible. So that's my selfish wish. Not for you to somehow keep loving me but for you to be free and happy again. You are stronger then this Kimiko and I can't believe that you would let something like this beat you. Its impossible. Can you look me in the eye and tell me that this what you want cause I don't believe it and I'm going to keep fighting with you about it until you can see that."

He stopped speaking suddenly and turned away from her like it was too much for him to even be facing her general direction any longer. Had he looked at her face he would have seen her looking awestruck at him as his words circulated in her head. She barely took notice that her body was shaking slightly and was surprised when she felt something wet roll down her cheek. Kimiko brought a hand up mindlessly to wipe away the wetness when she realized that both of her cheeks were wet now as tears she was aware of poured from her eyes.

'Tears?' she wondered bring both hands up to cup her cheeks in wonder. 'When did I start crying? Why am I crying?' Her thoughts were broken as he spoke again, his words softer now that he was turned away.

"This is just so ridiculous. I refuse to believe that this could be what breaks up the Xiaolin team and I refuse to accept it. There has to be a way Kimiko, I know there's got to be, for you to stop the Key of Aphrodite. Hell, I'm begging you here Kim because if you go down we all go down. There is no way that we could recover from losing you, the real you. That's why it's not going to happen. The real you is going to wake up and we're going to go on. This may just be the selfishness in me talking again but I want you to win more for you then for us as a team. This can't just be some personal battle you fight alone. You are not alone in this, you've got me. You've always had me. You'll always have me. No matter what Kimiko that is a promise that I will always keep. But please go back to the way you were. Go back to the real Kimiko and find love the way you are suppose to. In Italy, before we found the Key of Aphrodite you said that forced love was a terrible thing, unfulfilling, awful. I want you to have your fulfilling love Kimiko you deserve that if nothing else. So you've got to break this spell and become the Kimiko we all know and…"

He trailed off with the last word and Kimiko waited with baited breath for him to continue, her hands still holding her cheeks. She wasn't sure what to expect or why she wanted to hear it so badly but something inside her told her the next words were of vital importance.

"Just go back to being Kimiko, please," Rai's voice was pleading and growing softer. "I can't stand to see you like this anymore. You deserve more then what the Key is giving you. Even if your true love is some else half a world away I don't care. I just want to see you happy." His last words were hard to catch and Kimiko had to strain to hear them. Then his final words, barely even whispers, filtered to her ears, carried on his element to her. "I love you too much to you see anything else but happy."

The first three words in that barely heard sentence sent a shot of electricity through her system that she hadn't been expecting and the tears suddenly stopped. She realized she wasn't supposed to hear that last sentence but she had anyway; his element betrayed him that way. Watery eyes were still fixed on him as he rose, his back still turned toward her. When he finally did turn to face her there was faint smile on his face. He walked over to her still unmoving form and stopped scant inches from her. Kimiko finally let her hands fall from her face and her eyes fell to the ground, his stare, though soft was too intense for her at the moment. One of his hands reached out and took hers. Kimiko didn't fight but allowed him to start leading her into the temple.

"Come on," he told her ignoring the dampness of her hand, "it's getting late. We better head in."

Kimiko followed him wordlessly, her eyes trained on his back as the night swallowed the temple and its inhabitants for another restless night.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Wow that chapter took forever, I would have like to have gotten it out sooner but once again finals kicked my ass and that alone would have taken some time to recover from. But unfortunately my travel curse kicked in again. I go to school up north and my oh so wonderful parents moved to Florida about a year ago so whenever my school goes on break I have the joy of flying down and let me tell you _whenever_ I get on a plane its always something. If its not a major snowstorm, its mechanical problems, or my personal favorite was the time that no crew was scheduled for the flight. So I was expecting something bad on this trip as well but was amazed when I made it to Florida with no real trouble. But joy of joys the curse struck hard when my parents didn't arrive to pick me up and wouldn't answer their cell phones. An hour and a half later one of them shows up spouting apologizes and drives me to the hospital where my grandmother was taken after she thought she was having heart attack. Turns out she wasn't and I guess that's a good excuse but they could have at least called….

Anyways that's not important now because this chapter is _finally_ done and I'm so happy. But this also means that there is only one chapter plus a short epilogue to go. It's kind of bittersweet. Enough of this! I must go finish this story. Next chapter will be out probably early of midweek. I leave for Japan in one week and as promised this story will be finished before then.


	13. Chapter 13

FINALLY!!! I can upload this!!! Yes!!!! Epilog out in a day or two but in the meantime please check out my new chapter story "Into the Rush"

So here we are, chapter thirteen, the last chapter before the epilog. Freaky. I was hoping to have this done before I left for Japan but obviously that didn't happen. This is an important chapter so I want it to be good. It might get confusing at certain points but all will be made clear in time. I can't thank you all enough for reading this and especially to my reviewers, the faithful ones that have kept up with me even when updates were slow. You're all so wonderful!! I can't thank you enough. This has been a joy to write and I look forward to writing more. But that's enough of that. Onto chapter thirteen of "Ever the Same"

PS- Half way edited!!! Go me!!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kimiko yawn as she walked toward the tiny kitchen from the outer walls of the temple. She didn't know why but she had been compelled to wake early that morning and her feet had taken her mindlessly around the outer edge of the temple as the sun rose and the earth awaken around her. Morning mist and dew clung to everything, blanketing the environment with the coolness of the night air. That coolness was rapidly disappearing as the sun rose and set up a delicious mixture of warmth and cool crispness that danced across Kimiko's bare arms. She hadn't dressed in her temple robes immediately after she woke like she usually did. Instead she'd pulled on a pair of jean shorts and a thick strapped black tank top, pulling her black hair back in a simple ponytail off the back of her neck, and walked barefoot through the wet grass. It had been peaceful and restful, and put her troubled mind at ease. She hadn't even realized that her mind was troubled, replaying the events of the past few weeks, until the turmoil stopped. She couldn't help but smile, though she wasn't sure why. Perhaps it was because she felt freer and lighter then she had in what felt like a very long time. Or maybe it was just the feel of a new day but Kimiko couldn't help but feel that things might finally start turning around at the Xiaolin Temple.

It was apparent as she walked into the kitchen that her fellow Dragons did not share her mindset. All three boys could best be described as sullen, completely consumed in the world of their own minds and completely oblivious to her arrival. This quickly changed Kimiko's smile to a worried frown that stretched to her forehead and showed in her eyes as her confidence vanished. Maybe things weren't going to go like she planned. With a final outward frown Kimiko tried to her best to put on an expressionless face while she called a greeting out.

"Good morning," she said monotone. Her three teammates glanced up, seemingly surprised that she was there. They all adopted fake smiles and returned her greeting and Kimiko's worry deepened though she tried not to let it show. This was something that was going to have to be handled carefully

"How you doing Kimiko?" Clay asked trying to grasp his normal tone and Kimiko sent him a grateful look that seemed to surprise him.

"I'm doing alright Clay. How about you?"

"Well I reckon I'm doing alright," Clay answered and this time his tone seemed to actually be his.

"That's good," Kimiko said with a little nod as she slid into the empty seat next to the cowboy and helped herself to some of the oatmeal waiting on the table. Kitty corner from where she sat Rai blinked slightly and glanced at the seat empty to his left that Omi took a minute later. "What about you Omi? Have a good night?" she asked once the younger boy had settled.

"A very enjoyable night," Omi told her with a smile and an exaggerated nod of his own. Raimundo watched Kimiko grin and then turned her smile on him.

"And you Rai? Did you have a good night's sleep?" Kimiko asked him though her voice and eyes slightly wavered once she actually looked on him. Rai narrowed his eyes at her for a second, studying her features before giving his own nod of affirmation.

"Good enough," he managed to say. Kimiko gave a slight smile of recognition before returning to focus on her breakfast. The other two boys got to work as well but Rai was a bit slower. He kept his eyes on the girl, watching for something though he wasn't quite sure just what it was. After a moment or two of this Kimiko must have felt his eyes on her because she turned her head up and sent him a questioning, almost challenging look. Green and blue eyes locked for a moment before both turned away with tiny blushes highlighting their cheeks.  
After that Raimundo focused solely on his oatmeal trying to keep the thoughts brewing in his head under control.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Though the four Xiaolin Dragons knew the combination for the Shen Gong Wu vault it wasn't a place that they ventured very often unaccompanied. Or if they did they were at least somewhat sneaky about it. The Dragon of Fire wasn't being sneaky as she traveled to and then entered the vault, more like she was cautious. She wasn't about to draw undo attention to herself but she wasn't going to go around hiding what she was doing, she just wasn't going to advertise it was all. Her footsteps echoed off the stone as she descend into the depths of the vault, down to the very bottom where it was common knowledge that Master Fung kept their most dangerous Wu. Though she hadn't seen him put it there Kimiko would bet money that in one of those drawers Master Fung had hidden the Key of Aphrodite. Kimiko wasn't really sure what she expecting to accomplish but for some reason she felt the need, in fact it boarder on a longing, to see the Key of Aphrodite, to hold it in her hands.

It took a few times before she found a drawer that had the markings of being recently opened and as expected when she gave it a tug it didn't budge. 'Should have known,' Kimiko thought blowing annoying hair from her face. Kimiko gave another tug, just to test that the drawer really was magically sealed, before deciding to give up. She wasn't even able to remover her hand from the drawer before she was interrupted.

"Kimiko?" Dojo asked. Slightly taken off guard Kimiko turned her head to where the dragon sat a few steps up, watching her with a peculiar look.

"Dojo," Kimiko sighed in relief.

"What are you doing down here?" he asked slithering slightly closer. He saw what drawer her hand was resting on and came to a sudden start. "What are you doing with the Key of Aphrodite?"

"Nothing," Kimiko answered honestly, "I can't get to it."

"But what are you planning on doing with it?" Dojo asked suspiciously.

"Honestly?" Kimiko answered. "I'm not really sure," her eyes drifted to the drawer that her hand was still on as she spoke. "I just felt like I needed to see it for some reason." Dojo gave a slow nod as he studied the temple's lone girl and suddenly seemed to notice that she wasn't much of a girl anymore. She was growing up quickly into a beautiful young lady that would soon be one to reckon with on multiple fields.

"That's it?" Dojo pressed slightly nervous.

"I don't know what else I would do with it," Kimiko answered with a sigh.

"Stand back," Dojo suddenly said. Kimiko sent the tiny dragon a questioning look but released the handle of the drawer anyway and took a step back so that Dojo could have room to do whatever it was he needed to do. Moving to the same level Kimiko was on Dojo stretched himself tall enough so that he could reach the drawer that held the Key. He placed his tiny crawled hands over the drawer that glowed in response. After a second of this the glow vanished and as Dojo removed his hands the drawer clicked open. Kimiko eyes widened and she step forward amazed as Dojo moved out of her way.

"Dojo," she whispered in awe looking over at the dragon who shrugged.

"Hey, I'm not a temple guardian for nothing." Kimiko sent him a grateful smile and then turned her attention to the slightly opened drawer. Suddenly apprehensive Kimiko hesitated for a moment before reaching out a hand and fully pulling the drawer open. Then, almost tentatively, she scooped her hand into the open space and wrapped her hand around the bronze Wu. Almost painfully slow Kimiko drew the Wu out in the to open, chain wrapped loosely around her fingers as the actual key part of the Wu hung down. Kimiko held it aloft, studying it intently as the little bit of light from the torches bounced of the metal.

"So this is what's been causing all the trouble," Kimiko whispered mostly to herself.

"The one and only Key of Aphrodite," Dojo commented with an assertive nod.

"Hmph," Kimiko said pursing her lips before turn to look at Dojo, "doesn't seem like much."

"Oh but it is," Dojo told her, "one of the only Wu's that Grand Master Daishi truly disliked." That statement caught Kimiko slightly off guard.

"Then why would he create it?" Kimiko questioned.

"Do you know what Shen Gong Wu actually means?" Dojo asked.

"Roughly translated I think it means something along the lines of 'Tools of the Gods'," Kimiko said after a moment's consideration.

"And," Dojo pressed.

"And what?" KImiko snapped back confused.

"Daishi didn't create the Shen Gong Wu Kimiko," Dojo said matter of factually.

"He didn't?" Kimiko said surprised. "But I thought," she trailed off. "Ok," she tried a different tactic, "if Daishi didn't then who did."

"Even I don't know that for certain. There are stories and theories but no one can say with absolute certainty," Dojo said with a shrug.

"But things don't just appear out of nowhere," Kimiko argued. "Do you expect me to believe that these things were actually made by Gods?"

"After all you've seen here at the temple Kimiko can you honestly say that that isn't a possibility?" Dojo said with an air of mystery. When Kimiko didn't answer he went on. "These Shen Gong Wu are just apart of something bigger then all of us. Tools in the battle to keep the forces of evil at bay at least."

"But the Heylin can use these weapons too," Kimiko argued. "And how can you know so little about them? You sense them for goodness' sakes. They're like a part of you."

"Some things will become more clear in time," Dojo told her softly. 'If we ever get to that point,' Dojo thought to himself.

"I don't get it," Kimiko said not really sure what 'it' was that she wasn't getting.

"That's what makes life interesting." Kimiko shot him a look.

"You're starting to sound like Master Fung," she said dryly before turning her attention back to the dangling Key. "Aphrodite was a Greek Goddess. Shen Gong Wu are Chinese. What's with the cross culture?"

"The ancient world was a lot more connected then most people think," Dojo answered. "Maybe even better connected then today's world."

"I find that hard to believe," Kimiko scoffed but the look on Dojo's face was so serious she just had to consider it. "There is a lot we, I mean us Dragons, still don't know isn't there? We are only getting a very slim part of the story." Dojo was silent.

"There are things that can't be said right now," Dojo conceded, "but you'll know what you'll need to know when you need to know it."

"This Key of Aphrodite," Kimiko said changing the subject. "It's a pretty nasty thing isn't it?"

"You said it yourself in Rome," Dojo told her. "Forced love, manipulated emotions, are among the worst things, if not the worst things in the whole world." Kimiko gave a sigh and put the Key back.

"I better go change and get to training," she told Dojo as she climbed the stairs past him.

"Kimiko," Dojo's voice stopped her near the top. She glanced back down and noticed he hadn't moved from his spot.

"Why were you really looking for the Key of Aphrodite?" Kimiko sighed and rubbed the back of her head.

"I wanted to see that it was real," she conceded, "everything just feels like it was a dream. I'm almost convinced last night was a dream. I just wanted to make sure it wasn't just some fantasy in my head." With that she left Dojo to wonder what had happened the night before.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was nearing sunset when Master Fung observed Raimundo observing Kimiko as she continued to practice against a stuffed dummy. The day's training had been a very interesting one to say the least. All four dragons were distracted but somehow it was Kimiko that managed the best and Master Fung wondered if that wasn't what was throwing off the other three. The old Master's eyes fell on Raimundo whose eyes never wavered from Kimiko's form as the girl continued, completely consumed in her task. Something had occurred between the two the night before, Master Fun was sure of that. Kimiko's behavior today around the boy proved it. If Master Fung didn't know any better he could have sworn he was watching the two teens like they were in a normal everyday setting. Perhaps a high school where a rumor got around that someone liked someone else but both were too shy to act upon it.

It brought a smile to the old man's face and for the life of him, despite the fact that the Xiaolins were possibly facing a complete and utter collapse from within, he couldn't seem to keep it off his face.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Raimundo had been debating for nearly a half an hour his course of action. He'd been watching Kimiko continue her training after the others left and was torn between staying the silent observer and approaching her. He hadn't been avoiding Kimiko parse, but he hadn't acted normally around her either. So he hadn't noticed what Master Fung saw which was probably for the better since he didn't need anything else weighting on his mind. Kimiko didn't seem aware of him in any way and he credited that to the immense focus she had the ability to achieve, not considering that her mind might actually be somewhere else entirely.

Biting his lip and his pride Raimundo finally decided to make a move toward her. It took another few minutes of his mind coaxing his feet after he made the actual decision but he finally started to actually move toward her. She didn't seem to notice him, even as he approached, and Rai questioned again if this was a good idea. Finally stealing his courage Raimundo cleared his throat… and nothing happened. He tried again and still the girl only continued her dance with the sparring dummy. Raising a curious eyebrow he finally moved close enough to actually touch her.

"Kimiko?" he questioned as he lightly tapped her on the shoulder. Kimiko gave shriek of surprise that caught Raimundo off guard as well and he jumped back with his own cry of surprise as Kimiko turned quickly to look at him.

"God! Raimundo! You scared me. Don't sneak up on me like that," she told him putting a hand over her pounding heart. Rai gave her a bit of a flabbergasted look.

"I didn't exactly sneak up on you Kimiko," he told her slowly as he eyed her up and down.

"Sorry," she apologized looking sheepish. "My mind was somewhere else I guess." Raimundo shrugged and stuff his hands into his pockets.

"We all get that way sometimes when we train," he told her and Kimiko made a tiny noise in her throat not wanting to admit that her body had been on autopilot as her mind wandered.

"So ah," she asked turning her attention to him, "what did you need?" Rai's eyes widened a bit her perfectly reasonable question. Just what did he need from her? Why had he felt the need to approach her when she was so engrossed in her training?

"Ahh," he said slowly searching for an answer. "It was getting late is all," he finally managed, "I just wanted to check on you. Make sure you weren't wearing yourself out or anything." It sounded completely lame to him but Kimiko seemed to accept it and gave a tiny smile of appreciation.

"Thanks for the concern Raimundo," she told him. She felt like there was more to say, this was about as in depth as their conversations had been all day, and she felt like there should be more. They continued to stand, avoiding looking at one another, in awkward silence for a minute more but it seemed to drag like an eternity for the two teens. Finally Kimiko managed to make her voice work again.

"Hey Rai?" she ventured to make sure she had his attention.

"Hmm?" he grunted finally looking straight at her. Kimiko's eyes immediately shifted, not being able to hold his gaze as she spoke.

"About last night," she started to say but trailed off suddenly unsure of herself. If she had been watching Raimundo she would have seen his eyes grow to the size of dinner plates and his whole face flare red. He wanted his whole speech, really more of a confession, just to be a bad memory. He couldn't be sure if he'd made an effect on her but he somehow hoped that his more intimate words had been forgotten somehow.

"Kim I," he struggled for words as well while scuffing his toe in the dirt. Kimiko watched him do so, his eyes down cast and hands clasped behind his back. To her he looked like a guilty little boy who had broken his mother's favorite vase or something similar and she couldn't help but think it was adorable. Rai was now mumbling incoherently so Kimiko smiled and took pity on him.

"I just to know if you meant it," she told him. He looked up in surprise and their eyes locked again. It took every last ounce of his will power not to lean forward, grab her and pull her into a kiss.

'This is bad,' he thought to himself. 'I've gotten way too used to that happening. I've got to stop thinking about that.' Finally he sighed and spoke, bringing a hand up to rub the back of his head.

"Which part?" he wondered hoping to get out of admitting everything. He watched Kimiko consider the answer for a moment.

"All of it," she finally told him after a minute of thinking. Rai grimaced slightly, this was what he'd been afraid of, she'd heard everything. Then, he realized with a start what he had actually sad. Had she heard? Had she heard him say he loved her? His eyes widened and studied her eyes but in the growing darkness it was impossible to tell. Closing his eyes he swore to himself and cursed his own stupidity but couldn't dwell on that long, Kimiko was still waiting for an answer. Slowly he opened his eyes to find she hadn't move an inch and was studying him intently.

"All of it," he admitted figuring he was far enough in the whole as it was. After all Master Fung was trying a new tactic to get through to Kimiko, why should he? "I meant all of it," he told her seriously. Even in the growing darkness he could see her eyes widen and then soften, filling with something he could best guess was relief.

"I don't know what to say," she told him looking down at the ground. The relief was gone and replaced by worry, as if she didn't know how to deal with this new found information. Raimundo couldn't blame her. What could either say in a situation like this? Rai was at a loss for answers but felt he was making ground so he pushed on.

"Kimiko I," he started to say but was cut off as the ground beneath shook and an explosion defended them momentarily. The night sky lit up a brilliant shade of red that darkened almost immediately as smoke filled the air. That only last a moment as the smoke began to glow an eerier shade of green.

"Wuya!" both realized and took off at once. Raimundo's longer legs carried him faster and he tore around the corner a few feet ahead of the girl. For his efforts he was awarded the air knocked from his lungs as one of Hannibal Bean's roots caught and then held him across the midsection.

"Raimundo!" he could hear Kimiko call from behind. If there were anymore words Raimundo couldn't hear them as he was thrown clear across the courtyard. With a groan Raimundo managed to push himself and was able to briefly survey the area. Clay and Omi were already in Bean's clutches, pinned to the temple wall by two of the Bean's many roots while what seemed the majority of the temple monks, including Master Fung, were trapped in rock prisons, constructed by Wuya who was currently try to keep Kimiko at bay. Before Rai could gather anymore of his wits about him he was picked up and slammed again, this time coming to rest next to Clay and Omi.

"What the hell happened?" Raimundo asked the two.

"Came out of nowhere," Clay explained but didn't get any further and finished with a groan that Raimundo echoed as the roots holding them down tightened painfully.

"Raimundo! Clay! Omi!" came Kimiko's call from across the courtyard. She was racing toward them, hand pulling on her Elemental Shen Gong Wu, and preparing to strike when Wuya somehow appeared in front of her again, and thrust her back with a blast of green, so hard that she skidded across the temple ground finally stopping only when friction slowed her enough. She struggled up but still made it to her feet relatively quickly.

"Kimi," was all that Raimundo managed out before his mouth was covered along with most of his nose making it difficult to breathe. He glared at Bean who repeated the process with Omi and Clay.

"Can't have you interfering now can we?" he asked in his wicked voice before laughing to himself. Raimundo struggled, trying to fight back and use his element but was finding it impossible. "Stop struggling there boy," Hannibal scolded, "And watch the show." Rai's eyes widened and he glance over to where Hannibal's stare had drifted to. Kimiko had just resumed her fighting stance, though slightly shaky on her feet, when Wuya appeared again holding a new Shen Gong Wu in her hands. Horror struck Raimundo to his very core when he realized that it wasn't new Shen Gong Wu, just one that they had never found. Kimiko seemed to realize that too as her sharp gasp filled the air and she tried to turn away but it was too late, Wuya had already started to use the Mystic's Token and had her entranced. Silence filled the air and all attention was turned to the teen girl who had suddenly gone rigid, her eyes wide disks almost completely white except for tiny indistinguishable specks toward the center of her grown eyes.

'No,' Raimundo screamed in his mind and struggled against his binds with no success. Across the courtyard Wuya grinned wickedly and her poisoned honey voice floated into the air.

"Mystic's Token," she whispered fully activating the Wu's powers and the blood red gem glowed harshly in the night's light. Slowly Wuya began to swing the gem on its golden chain once more and Kimiko stood like a soulless doll in front of it. "Kimiko Tohomiko, Xiaolin Dragon of Fire, you are now under my command," Wuya told the girl. Kimiko gave no recognition, just continued to stand listlessly with her arms hanging so limply at her sides that the Cat's Eye Draco fell to the ground with a 'thump'. Wuya gave no notice just continued to hypnotize the girl. The witch had to choose her words carefully since she could only use one command on the girl each time she used the Mystic's Token. She'd rehearsed the words before commencing the attack and took her time remembering them now.

"From this moment on," Wuya started slowly unable to keep the smile from her face, "you shall remain under the power the Key of Aphrodite has over you. Forever." Her words cut through the air, everyone heard them clearly, and no one could manage any sort of movement. Wuya was the first to move, raising her fingers with a smirk and snapping them loudly. Kimiko seemed to awake with a start, jolting so that she stood more upright, snapping from her trance. Kimiko blinked rapidly, her eyes returning to normal she did so. Though she was out of the trance she seemed to be becoming aware of everything slowly and took in the scene in front of her, like she was still half asleep. Rai watched this all enthralled, waiting anxiously for something, anything, to happen. Suddenly a sharp pain coursed through his midsection as Hannibal's hold on him tightened and Raimundo was certain his ribs were cracking. The root wrapped over his mouth was suddenly gone and the cry he'd let out, thinking it was muffled spilled across the temple grounds. That seemed to snap Kimiko out of her haziness.

"Raimundo!" she screamed looking in his direction and taking a step forward but stopped when Wuya moved at the corner of her eye. The witch seemed surprised that she was even being noticed but shrugged after a moment.

"I think I'll help myself to some of your Shen Gong Wu," she said turning and walking away, "I think you ought to help your little boyfriend." As if to prove her point Raimundo suddenly let out another unwilling cry.

"Raimundo," Kimiko whispered as her attention was drawn back to the boy. The Shoku Warrior opened his mouth to say something but Hannibal immediately covered it and Raimundo was convinced that this time he really was going to suffocated. He wanted to convey to Kimiko that she should forget him and protect the temple but black dots were sparking in front of his eyes and focus was becoming harder and harder to achieve. As he fought to remain conscious he saw Kimiko seem to fall to her knees and he closed his eyes feeling defeated. Kimiko had finally succumb to the Key of Aphrodite and Wuya had only sealed the deal. They had lost.

"Cat's Eye Draco! Arrow Sparrow!"

Raimundo eyes shot open at the sound of Kimiko's voice calling out her patented attack. The world around him lite up as her fire illuminated the night, the fiery missile arcing across the sky so they hit both Hannibal and Wuya, seemingly taking to two by surprise. The three males dragons were suddenly drop, all too taken by surprise to be able to land gracefully. Raimundo muffled a tiny groan, one hand laid protectively over his hurting ribs, as he struggled to his feet, his eyes landing on Kimiko. It seemed that Kimiko had launched herself into the sky to complete the attack and she now landed looking menacingly over at Wuya who was still so shocked she didn't move from where she'd been thrown.

"That'll teach you to turn you back on me you ugly old hag!" she yelled harshly. Flames appeared in the girl's hands and she turned quickly back toward Hannibal who it seemed had vanished. Kimiko instead rushed over to her teammates. "Are you guys ok?" she asked concerned. She stopped momentarily at Clay and Omi but both looked no worse for the wear so she moved over to the obviously pained Raimundo. "Rai?" she questioned stooping closer. "You ok?"

"Been better, been worse," he admitted grinning up at her. But suddenly he remembered what Wuya had done and his smile faltered, his eyes dropping before managing to meet hers. Kimiko placed a gentle hand on his head that made him look up at her involuntarily. Her eyes, he marveled at those eyes, so crystal clear and shinning with concern over him. His mind was jumbled but he managed one coherent thought- how?

Seeming to be satisfied that he wasn't dying at the moment Kimiko gave a tiny nod and stood. "Where's Bean?" she asked looking around. No one immediately answered but Omi's eyes suddenly widened and turned on the absent Wuya.

"The vault!" the tiny boy cried and everyone was on their feet in a moment, even the injured Raimundo, and racing toward the building across the courtyard. The rock of one of the walls suddenly exploded outwards knocking the four back a few feet. Through the smoke and debris Kimiko looked up and saw a few scatter Wu that she leapt for. Her hand closed around the familiar Tangle Web Comb and she searched for more. She looked up and saw the Kazuzu Atom lying a few feet away. Kimiko reacted instantly for the dangerous Wu and as soon as her hand clasped over it, others followed. Kimiko frowned hard, her eyes narrowing at Hannibal and Wuya across from her.

"I guess we've got us a three way showdown," Kimiko said grimly.

"Four way," another voice added. Kimiko whipped her head around and realized that Raimundo had also managed to grab onto the Wu. His smile was one mixed with grimace but he looked determined.

"Rai don't," Kimiko told, worry obvious in her voice. "Drop out. Don't go into this showdown." Raimundo only shook his head deftly.

"I'm fine," he assured her. Kimiko was about to open her mouth to object when Hannibal interrupted.

"Fine," he told them, "but I'm upping it to a Shen Yi Bu Dare, each person wagering two Wu a piece. And it'll be a team showdown. Xiaolin versus Heylin." Kimiko narrowed her eyes at the bean. There was no way that Raimundo could back out now without Kimiko backing out as well and she couldn't let that happen. Kimiko sent Raimundo another glance that told him it was up to him. Rai sent her a confident look back even though he wasn't feeling that way inside. His whole body ached and the pain in his ribs kept sending waves of nausea and dizziness through him. But he couldn't back down now.

"I pick the Wu," Rai said holding down a gasp of pain. "The Ditto Diamond, Mystic's Token, Moby Morpher, and Cat's Sight for our Tangle Web Comb, Star of Hanabi, Sword of the Storm, and Eye of Daishi." Kimiko felt her stomach bottom out at the amount Wu being wagered. She glanced at Rai who still wore the same confident look but when she shot a look at Omi and Clay both looked like she felt. Kimiko glanced at Raimundo again and saw a bead of sweat trail down the side of his face and read the pain in his eyes that was overshadowed by that constant confident look. He hadn't always possessed that look, cocky yes but confident no, Kimiko knew that for sure, but it looked so natural on his face that she couldn't help but mimic it. If Raimundo, who was in so much pain, could be so assured of their victory then Kimiko needed to be as well.

"Name the game," Kimiko told the two Heylin. Rai sent her a grateful smile for the sudden confidence in her voice.

"Let's keep this simple," Wuya snapped. "A foot race around the temple, relay race style." When no one objected or added anything else the four locked eyes and simultaneously raised the hand not on the Wu into the air.

"Let's Go! Xiaolin Showdown!" The landscape immediately changed the normally unimpressive path around the temple suddenly became littered with dangerous new landmarks and obstacles and became at least twice as long. Rai and Kimiko were separated in the initial transformation of the playing field but Kimiko could see him on the other side of the temple, paired off against Wuya for the first leg of the race. Kimiko tried to keep the worries from her eyes, grateful that the mask of her battle armor hid the rest of her face. Next to her Hannibal Bean seemed to notice her unease and chuckled.

"It can all be over Fire Dragon," he told her, "if you just gave in. Aren't you worried about that boy? I thought you loved him, I can't believe you wouldn't want to save him. And he certainly does need saving. I know that he won't survive this showdown, not with the injuries I inflicted on him." It took all of Kimiko's strength and self control not to lash out at him. She knew he was trying to goad her into acting irrationally and to get her to strike out at him or to forfeit. Either would end the showdown in the Heylin favor and Kimiko couldn't let that happen, not matter how tempting either option seemed. Her eyes were locked on Raimundo who was putting up a front but was obviously in pain. He seemed to feel her eyes on him and raised his head to her. Green and blue locked for a moment, clouded with an emotion that most sought to keep out of battle before shifting to determination. Kimiko pulled down the cover of her mask.

"Let's do this Rai!" she called out and Raimundo gave an affirmative nod.

"Right!" Raimundo shouted and then the other three joined in. "Gong Yi Tempai!" With a flash of light and a crash of a gong Raimundo and Wuya were off. Kimiko watched with baited breath as Raimundo and Wuya ran, even for the first few steps, fighting over the obstacles in their way. All in all the Heylin didn't have very many helpful Wu, at least not for this type of showdown, and with Wuya only have the Cat's Sight and Mystic's Token Kimiko could breathe a tiny sigh of relief. Or so she thought. As soon as those thoughts filtered through her mind Wuya, who now had an advantage stopped and turned to Raimundo, catching him off guard. Kimiko's eyes widened at the sight of the Mystic's Token in the witch's hand but before Kimiko could shout a warning Raimundo was already reacting.

"Eye of Daishi!" the Wind Dragon yelled making Wuya duck for cover or be hit by the lightning flash. Taking the half an instant that Wuya's guard was down Raimundo struck, placing a well placed kick at the witch's shoulder, sending Wuya flying. Kimiko and the other two Dragons, who were watching from the sidelines, stifled shouts of congratulations when Raimundo sank to his knees, right arm clutched to his left side.

'His ribs!' Kimiko realized and nearly lost her self control when Bean laughed next to her.

"You can do it Raimundo! Work through your pain!" Omi shouted at the immobile leader.

'Easy for him to say,' Raimundo thought fighting back debilitating tremors of pain. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Wuya working her way to her feet and thought, 'crap.'

"Come one Rai! You're almost done! Keep it up!" he heard Kimiko call. Kimiko. Kimiko who had been struck with the Mystic's Token but somehow still remembered her duty to protect the Shen Gong Wu at all costs. Kimiko. If Kimiko could keep battling then he could too. With an unsteady lurch Raimundo managed to get to his feet and stumbled forward, getting his running feet back. He could hear the others cheer and Wuya just inches behind him, but as long as he could stay even just a little ahead of her then he wouldn't need to worry about the Mystic's Token. He rounded a turn and saw Kimiko waiting in the distance. With a sudden surge of energy, Raimundo felt power return to his aching legs and the pain in his ribs seemed to disappear from his mind, for the moment at least. But even with this Raimundo still wasn't up to par and Wuya was gaining ground. Kimiko held her hand out as Raimundo neared, she could tell the boy was not faring well and the sooner this showdown was over and won the better. Wuya had drawn even with Raimundo and for a moment Kimiko felt a rise of panic when Raimundo seemed to stumble. But she'd read his movements wrong and realized moments later that her was lunging for her. Their fingertips barely touched but Kimiko was already in action.

"Star of Hanabi! Fire!" the girl shouted twisting away from Raimundo and shooting fire at Hannibal Roy Bean who had just been tagged in.

"Ditto Diamond!" Hannibal shouted in response and the Wu transformed into a shield that easily deflected the flames. Cursing slightly Kimiko ran forward, knowing that Hannibal's Wu were much more powerful then hers and distance might be her only advantage. Being ahead was a double edge sword however and there was uneasy at having the evil bean at her back. No sooner had this thought passed through her mind then Kimiko heard the familiar sound of a sword cutting through the air and a combination of luck and skill kept her from being split down the middle. Gasping, Kimiko rolled out of the way and watched Hannibal gain the lead.

"Damn it!" Kimiko cursed jumping her feet, hearing but not acknowledging the shouts of her teammates. She was worried that she didn't hear Raimundo's voice in the mix but kept herself focused on catch up to Hannibal.

"Ditto Diamond!" Kimiko heard again when she got closer but was able to leap out of the way of the sudden barrage of arrows being shot at her.

'Gotta get that away from him,' Kimiko thought. 'But how?' The Star of Hanabi would do no good since Hannibal could reflect its powers and for some reason she doubted that she could get the ropes of the Tangle Web Comb around Hannibal long enough for it to make a difference. Suddenly her mind went back to when they'd first found the Tangle Web Comb and as she ran Kimiko remembered Raimundo betting for her, rather then against her, and finally achieving focus. She'd used the Comb to grab Jack's Monkey Staff so why not now against Bean? 'Because the Comb would be useless against a diamond blade, unless…'

The end of the race of near so Kimiko knew she had to act fast. Concentrating Kimiko worked up one last burst of speed so she could get closer enough to Hannibal for this plan to even work From the sidelines Raimundo watched, ignoring his pain and focusing solely on Kimiko who couldn't seem to catch up to Hannibal.

"Seems like we've won this one," Wuya said serenely from Raimundo's side. Ripping his eyes away for a moment Raimundo glared at Wuya.

"It's not over till its over," he snapped.

"It's as good as over," Wuya said sounding unshaken. She then smirked. "It's as over as your girlfriend's chance of ever returning to normal." Her words struck Raimundo hard and he blanched slightly at them. But Wuya was right in a sense. Kimiko was doomed not matter how this Showdown turned out. A shout brought his attention back to the field and he watched Kimiko perform her Judollet Flip.

"Fire!" the girl shouted from above Hannibal who only laughed at her and held up his own Wu.

"Ditto Diamond," he responded almost lazily calling up another shield. As he predicted the flames were deflected easily as he watched the Fire Dragon descend on him from above, not bothered at all by the flames she soared through.

"Tangle Web Comb!" he heard her shout and the bean laughed again, concentrating on turning the Ditto Diamond into a sword to slice the ropes away. It may have worked but he realized half a second too late that Kimiko hadn't been aiming for the Ditto Diamond at all. Instead the teeth of the comb shot out and wrapped around the half of the Moby Morpher on his right arm. With a great tug the half of a Wu went sailing off and its other half followed, sailing off into the distance as Kimiko flung the Tangle Web Comb as well. Cursing loudly Bean shrunk back into his normal size. With a growl of rage Hannibal went to thrust the blade of the Ditto Diamond through the girl only to find her gone, sprinting like the minions of hell were after her.

"No!" he shouted realizing that she'd only created a distraction, and a good one at that. He shot after her but it was already too late, as soon as just one of the girl's feet touched beyond the finish line the Showdown was over. In a flash everything was returned to normal, the eight Wu offered as an entrance price along with the Kazuzu Atom floated above Kimiko's head but she could care less. Knowing that they wouldn't be touched thanks to the laws of the Showdowns Kimiko spun and found Raimundo being supported by Clay and Omi on either side of him.

"Are you ok?" she asked as she ran up to her teammates.

"I'll be fine," Rai assured her praying that Clay didn't remove his support because he'd surely collapse otherwise. Clay seemed to sense that and didn't move an inch.

"You two did a might fine job," Clay comment and Kimiko's eyes suddenly narrowed.

"We would have been fine even if Raimundo hadn't been an idiot and risked his life like that," Kimiko scolded her eyes locked on Raimundo.

"Some thanks I get," he scoffed. "I'm injured here, you should be pitying me."

"I can't pity the pathetic," Kimiko folded her arms, sounding harsh but there was a sparkle in her eyes that Raimundo caught. He was opening his mouth to respond when the outraged voices of the two Heylins suddenly broke in.

"Cheated! We were cheated!" Hannibal was shouting from the back of his Ying Ying bird.

"Something isn't right here," Wuya added looking menacingly.

"It seems the Xiaolin Dragons beat you without breaking any rules of the Showdown," Master Fung's voice suddenly broke in and the four teens looked to realize that he and the other monks had been freed from the stone prisons.

"That _girl_," Wuya snapped pointing at Kimiko who bristled, "should be nothing but a simpering pile of flesh consumed with nothing but the effects of the Key of Aphrodite."

"Well that's your problem and not mine!" Kimiko snapped back. "It's not my fault that you didn't do your homework on me or the Key!" Everyone seemed stunned by the outburst except for Master Fung who smiled knowingly. Wuya recovered first, her eyes widening slightly in understanding.

"This isn't over Dragons," she hissed and then disappeared in a cloud of green smoke leaving Hannibal to fly off alone shouting the same promise. Everyone was still and silent until the bird was out of sight. Kimiko gave a great sigh once it was gone and looked around at the damage.

"Not too bad," she said with a shrug looking back at the boys who were staring at her in shock. "What?" she asked confused and then she seemed to realize what they were thinking and looked to Master Fung for help but the old man was silent. Biting her lower lip Kimiko looked back at her teammates and struggled for words. "I can explain," she told them looking nervous.

"I think you better start from the top on this one because I honestly have no idea what it going on," Clay told her and the other two boys nodded in agreement.

"Well, you see," Kimiko mumbled still trying to find the right words but Raimundo broke in.

"Wuya was right. You should just be consumed by the Key and nothing else. But you were able to bypass that all night and even when you could back out and save me over the Wu you didn't. Few days ago that would have been a no brainer for you. You'd have picked me over the Shen Gong Wu. So do you want to tell me what the hell is going on?" Kimiko sighed heavily and looked uncomfortable.

"Do you remember what Wuya said when she used the Mysitc's Token? She said something along the lines of always being under the effects of the Key of Aphrodite as I was at that moment. Only, the thing is, I wasn't under the Key's power at that time," Kimiko explained and took in their blank stares. "You seem to be taking this very well," she commented.

"Probably cause we're all still confused as all hell," Raimundo snapped back.

"Rai," Kimiko pleaded before Dojo interrupted.

"Maybe I should explain something," the dragon cut in. Kimiko stepped back and allowed him to speak. "See Wuya was banking on the idea that Kimiko was still under the power of the Key. Still in the mindset as she was after getting Raimundo back from Chase. All of her energy for resisting was used up in the battle and should have stayed used up for a while. Except," he paused glancing up at Kimiko, "she was wrong."

"I do not understand," Omi looked amongst his friends and mentors for answers. Master Fung stepped forward.

"Kimiko, as you all know, was not in any position to fight of the Key in the first hours after returning from Chase Young's lair. In fact the Key's hold on her reached a peak and even controlled Kimiko's body, bringing her to the Wu to strengthen the hold. Wuya's prediction was correct and her attack should have succeeded, making Kimiko submit to the Key for all time. However, a very rare occurrence happened and her plan obviously backfired on her."

"I'm still not connecting the dots here," Clay said after Master Fung finished. He felt Raimundo stiffen against him.

"Please," he croaked out, then swallowed and started again. "Please tell me that this is a new revelation and that you haven't been keeping this from us."

"I tried to tell you," Kimiko whispered. "But the timing was never right."

"I didn't think this was the kinda thing that needed timing," Rai spat out, "just one of those things that sorta got told the moment it happened regardless of the situation."

"Um, what?" Omi interjected.

"She broke the Key of Aphrodite's hold on her! The Wu's effects have completely worn off and she just didn't think it was the right time to tell us!" Raimundo shouted more at Kimiko then Omi. The two boy's eyes widened at her.

"Is that true?" Omi asked and Kimiko nodded slowly.

"Well that's a good thing!" Omi exclaimed and then questioned. "Isn't it?"

"How long have you know?" Clay asked feeling slightly betrayed that Kimiko hadn't come forth with this information earlier and wondering if he felt betrayed how Raimundo must be feeling. Kimiko looked away.

"Since last night," she said softly.

"You've got to be kidding me," Rai answered sharply. Kimiko looked up at him with pleading eyes.

"Raimundo, please try to understand," she said taking a step closer but Raimundo didn't seem to want any of it and broke away from Clay's support. "Rai!" Kimiko called after him when he stormed off with some difficulties due to his injuries. She would have followed but a strong hand on her shoulder stopped her. Looking back as Master Fung with worried eyes Kimiko received a small smile.

"Give him some time Kimiko," Master Fung advised. "In the meantime you should all get cleaned up."

"But what about Raimundo Master Fung?" Clay questioned. "He's hurt the worst out of all of us."

"Yes, and hopefully he will not forget his common sense and come get himself fixed up as well."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Wuya hissed angrily as she walked down the stone corridor. Bean had royally screwed up this time and had nearly taken her down with him. Now she was going to pay for it. She'd taken a gamble, she'd been aware of that from the beginning, and her gamble had failed. Two large cats suddenly appeared in front of her looking menacing. Planting her hands on her hips she glared at them.

"Don't look at me like that," she through them, "I know he's waiting for me and I don't need your annoying reminder." The two jungle cats followed closely behind, softly growling in their throats as they went. Wuya had to suppress a groan as she moved toward the library that Chase liked to frequent this time of the night.

"Things didn't go as planned Wuya?" came Chase's icy voice from near the fireplace. Wuya winced slightly at the tone.

"Seemed like a lose-lose situation to me," Wuya said calmly folding her arms across her chest.

"It would to you," Chase said smugly. "But as always you only ever see the smaller picture. You never plan ahead." Wuya snorted.

"I highly doubt that you've had this planned for very long time," Wuya said rolling her eyes. "The Key of Aphrodite only went active a few weeks ago. There is no way you've been planning this for so long. After all there would be no way to know that the Key would activate on the Dragon of Fire." Chase smirked as he turned back to face Wuya.

"You are correct in that Wuya," he told her surprising her. "But," he paused, "I did always know that one day I could use the affection between the Fire and Wind Dragons against them." Wuya nodded in understanding. A person would be blind to see what had been growing there from the start. She'd been noticing it since she was just in her ghostly form working with Jack and when Raimundo had been her minion she'd seen it in his mind.

"Bean was a fool," Chase continued on, "but he served his purpose well."

"And he never suspected," Wuya added.

"No," Chase agreed, "I must admit that was one thing you did well." Wuya looked smug until Chase added, "for once."

"So what is the next move?" Wuya asked. Chase was silent for a moment.

"It would have been nice to have Kimiko fall under the power of the Key of Aphrodite but not necessary. The Xiaolin Dragons will fall eventually, Raimundo and Kimiko may be the key to all of that." He paused again and gave her an uncharacteristic smile. "You did well Wuya, we've learned a lot."

"But what is our next move?" Wuya asked again.

"We will wait," Chase told her, "and bide our time. What you have observed by pretending to be on Hannibal's side will serve us well." Wuya nodded, knowing that she'd gotten off lucky by pretending to be on Bean's side. Chase must have known all along, Wuya thought, since he hadn't seemed surprised at all when she'd had the Reversing Mirror. He'd quickly told her that if she wanted to keep her head then she'd go along with what he'd commanded

"I hate having to loose all those Wu though," Wuya pouted. Chase ignored her so Wuya took a breath and continued on, knowing he would take the next bit of news poorly. "I am no longer in possession of the Mystic's Token," she said softly. Hard amber eyes flickered toward her but that seemed to be all.

"An unfortunate setback," he conceded. "But possibly better in the end. They won't see what is coming if we wait for a while."

"I highly doubt that they will ever bring that Wu into battle or even out of the vault. Fung, despite being an old fool, is smart enough to keep that locked up. It's too risky that they could loose it," Wuya said disgruntled.

"Then we will have to get it back eventually but for now we will wait and observe," Chase told her. "After all," he grinned so wickedly that Wuya shivered slightly, "we still have a loyal servant waiting in the wings, even if he doesn't know it yet."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A day after Wuya and Hannibal's attack Kimko still hadn't talked to Raimundo. In fact he hadn't really talked to anyone save Master Fung and that was only briefly in the middle of the night when he'd shown up in the medical room. Master Fung had told the other three to ease their minds but Kimiko was still extremely worried. She wanted to talk to Raimundo, to try to explain what was going on her head but was worried that he wouldn't understand her. She barely understood her reasoning. Omi and Clay had been receptive when she'd talked to them but at the same time they couldn't understand where she and Raimundo had been coming from. They had been outside observers while Kimiko and Raimundo had been active participants and Kimiko knew that only Raimundo could truly understand. Master Fung seemed to be on the same page that she was though Kimiko hadn't spoken to him directly about what had happened two nights before when Raimundo had talked to her so intimately.

The sun had set an hour before when Kimiko walked from her room toward the mediation garden outside the temple walls. She knew it was dangerous to be wandering about alone especially since Master Fung said that the possibility of another attack was very likely. He and the other monks had been in deep mediation for many hours now and Dojo told her, Clay, and Omi that Master Fung was worried that there was something they were all missing. Kimiko wondered on that as well but her mind was too consumed with Raimundo to be worried with much else. She felt like she was back under the control of the Key again with her mind wrapped around nothing but Raimundo Pedrosa. But then it hadn't been her choice back then, now she was concerned because she was also worried for herself.

Kimiko remembered everything, looking back on the past few weeks like they were a dream instead of a reality. She remembered some of it with embarrassment for herself and for Raimundo, knowing what she'd put him through. Clay and Omi hadn't shared much about how the experience had been for Raimundo but she could guess well enough. Everything was so different now, she knew that and she knew that Raimundo knew that. Things couldn't be ignored anymore and now they were all in an awkward position. It wasn't as though she'd never thought about Raimundo as more then a friend, it was just that it was a long time ago. Back at the beginning, when they'd first come to the temple. Kimiko had had such a large crush on the Brazilian that she'd been positively crushed when he'd left them all for Wuya. She often wondered if he might have acted differently if she'd confessed her feelings at some point before that fateful fight with Mala Mala Jong. But at the same time she thought it foolish that the crush from a girl like her might affect him that much.

After bringing Wuya to power and then imprisoning her again Kimiko never thought about Raimundo the same way again. If he'd ever liked her Kimiko couldn't tell but she'd snuffed out her crush on him very quickly, worried that if he could hurt her so much without know it then what could he do with the knowledge that she liked him? Kimiko sighed heavily not knowing what to think anymore. Was it possible that Raimundo liked her? Or had it just been another illusion brought on by the Key of Aphrodite? Was it possible that she might begin to like him again? She had feelings for him, Kimko would never deny that, but just what kind of feelings were they? Friendship? Camaraderie? Love?

That word sent chills down her spine. From what Dojo had told her about the Key earlier that day the three little words of 'I love you' acted like a trigger to make the Key permanent. So why, when she heard Raimundo say it only two days before, had the Key's power sudden failed and not grown stronger? There seemed to be so many unanswered questions stemming from the incident and Kimiko wanted answers…and at the same time she didn't want them, scared about what they might actually be and mean.

She didn't realize that she'd reached the meditation garden until the steady trickle of water filled her ears. Looking up at the tiny stream a flash of red caught her eye causing Kimiko to turn and find Raimundo staring somberly at the water as it ran by near his toes. Kimiko's breath caught in her throat at the sight of him, caught under the added shade of the tree he sat under as well as the growing night. If he was aware of her he didn't acknowledge her in any way, just kept staring at the water like it held all the answers he was looking forward. Kimiko set her eyes on the water for a minute to see if it did indeed hold some answers but saw nothing more then water.

'Now or never,' Kimiko told herself looking back in Raimundo's direction. He still wasn't paying any attention to her and Kimiko thought that might be a good thing because if he'd been looking at her Kimiko wasn't convinced she'd be able to approach him at all. She stood next to him for a solid minute, doing everything but looking at him, before she found the courage to speak.

"Um Rai?" she started out. He surprised her by answering almost immediately.

"Yeah?"

"I just wanted to know if you were feeling ok? Are your ribs doing alright?" Raimundo shrugged slightly.

"I'm a little sore," he answer still not looking at her, "but that's to be expected."

"I guess so," Kimiko agreed but was thinking 'this is going nowhere fast,' and was slightly annoyed by it. "Listen Rai this is kinda stupid don't you think?"

"Which part of it?" Rai asked after thinking for a moment.

"You being angry at me," Kimiko decided to tackle that issue first.

"Why shouldn't I be?" he answered quickly back.

"Despite what you think Rai, realizing that I wasn't under the Key of Aphrodite's power anymore wasn't something that I could just blurt out," Kimiko said planting her fists on her hips. Rai's eyes shifted to her for the first time and Kimiko could see the hurt there. Kimiko sucked in her breath at that and tried to decide what to say next.

"Explain why it wasn't," Rai prodded her. "Life has been nothing but wrapped around the Key of Aphrodite lately. How could you not think it was important to mention?"

"Its not that I didn't know it was important," Kimiko's hands fell from her hips, "it was more the matter of timing." She stared him directly in the eyes. "Figuring out _how_ to say it. Can you understand that?" When Rai broke their gaze and didn't answer her Kimiko pressed on. "A lot has happened these past couple of weeks, a lot. And," she blushed deeply, "a lot has happened between us. It was, is still, a delicate situation. I guess I was just nervous."

"About what?" Rai immediately asked. He was curious to her reasoning, wondering if it was along the lines of his own.

"What do you mean about what?" Kimiko snapped loosing patients. Was he actually going to make her come out and say that she was nervous about confronting him and all that had happened between them? "You're not meeting me at all halfway here Raimundo."

"What should I say Kimiko?" Rai wondered aloud. "What's the best course of action here? Want to just forget about it all? Pretend this whole thing never happened?" He didn't watch Kimiko's face for a reaction and answered his own question before she had a chance to. "Cause I don't want to. I don't think we should. It would be stupid to ignore what happened."

"And all that came with it," Kimiko added softly and Rai's head shot around to look at her. She looked completely sincere and slightly sad, as if just realizing where Raimundo was coming from. Rai looked away uncomfortable, not liking that Kimiko knew something so intimate about him. But there was no denying it now, it was out in the open that he liked this girl, one of his best friends and teammates, more then he should.

"What do you remember?" he finally asked though he already guessed the answer by the way she was asking.

"All of it," she admitted. She watched Rai give what seemed like a defeated sigh and wondered how hard all of this must have been for him. Clay and Omi had clued her into some of it but she could have connected most of the dots without there help. The revelations and realizations were still sending shock waves through her system and she honestly had no idea how to deal with this. But watching Raimundo now, looking as helpless as she felt, Kimiko had to fight the strong urge to take him in her arms and hold him close. 'An after effect of the Key?' Kimiko wondered but knew that was just an excuse. Sinking to her knees beside him Kimiko had to fight her initial instinct to just throw her arms around him. Instead she slowed her mind and body, placing a hand on his shoulder and leaning in to give a comforting kiss on the cheek. However, as soon as her hand had touched his shoulder Raimundo had turned toward her and lips met lips instead of connecting with his cheek.

It was a light, almost airy kiss, barely any contact in all actuality but it was enough to widen both teens' eyes. Still with shock they remained frozen like that for many long seconds, wide eyes locked on one another. Finally Kimiko snapped back, her cheeks glowing red in the night.

"Sorry, I'm just," she started to say but didn't get very far. Rai's left arm suddenly reached out across the growing gap between them and his hand closed on her upper right arm. Kimiko gave a sharp gasp as he yanked her forward so she practically collapsed onto him. She would have just landed in a heap against him if Rai hadn't guided her, quickly shifting his right hand to lay on the back of her head, left hand on her shoulder, so they landed chest to chest, lip to lip. For a moment Kimiko was in too much shock to do anything, not even respond as he urged her to. But once the shock wore off she simply melted into him, encouraging him as the kiss delved further, past what either had ever known.

Rai poured everything into that kiss. The first innocent one had been a trigger, breaking open the damn he'd been building since the Key first went active. He'd been holding back so much that he couldn't hold back now that he had this release. The kiss was almost bruising in force but it was also a necessity. He couldn't bear to have it all inside anymore and so he simply let it go, pouring all his frustrations, passions, anxieties, and joys into that kiss. Kimiko, the wonderful person that he knew she was, allowed all this and encouraged him. Hesitant hands had slipped to wrap around his neck to hold them both closer and she gave no objection when he shifted so she lay in his lap. The hand that had been pressed to the back of her head, untangled from her hair and slipped below her shoulder blades so she was almost cradled against him and Kimiko was dimly aware of the other hand resting, and then rubbing almost tentatively on her thigh.

Kimiko moaned into his mouth when she felt the kiss go deeper, surprised that it was even possible but continued to follow Raimundo's lead. He was her first kiss in everyway and she knew it was foolish to think that she was his first but liked to imagine that he'd never kissed another girl quiet like this. She felt Rai gave his own moan but immediately knew it wasn't an echo of her own so she broke the kiss and stared at him with concern.

"Ribs," he answered her unasked question, regretting that he'd let on at all that there was some pain there. He watched her blue eyes widen with concern and then she moved quickly to get off of him.

"I'm sorry Rai," she began to apologize when his arms tightening around her stilling her movements and her words. They'd both shifted when she move so now she was facing Raimundo head on, on her knees in-between his legs. If either thought it was a compromising position, neither voiced it, just continued to stare.

"Don't go," he whispered. He'd waited too long to tell her everything and the Key of Aphrodite had given him a teasing taste of how things might be. He couldn't let her go now, not when he actually had a chance to have her. Kimiko's face softened and her hands settled on his shoulders.

"I won't," she whispered back. Rai saw the promise into those eyes and realized he still had to tell her but as soon as he opened up his mouth to speak Kimiko placed two fingers over his lips, silencing him. Instead she leaned in again, mindful of his still sore ribs, and kissed him again. Rai hesitated only momentarily before kissing her back. He knew why she'd stopped him. This was probably all very new and very sudden for her. He'd been dealing with his feelings with her from day one and he had had an inkling that he'd destroyed any chances he had with her after joining Wuya. The fact that they were here, like this, after so much in a very short amount of time was amazing to him and Raimundo knew a gift when he was presented with it. He wanted to tell her, face to face, that he was in love with her but knew that she couldn't say it back to him at the moment.

And surprisingly Raimundo was fine with that. He knew that it would take time but now that he had her he had no plans of letting her go.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Still not entirely happy with how this turned out. Sigh, I might repost it later but for the most part I think it turned out pretty well. If only I could write battle scenes!! Oh well to that I guess. So what did you think? I'd really like to know. There is a short epilog coming up but I have a very major paper due on Monday as well as back logged work that I have to get done this weekend. Sobs! Why can't it be summer yet?? In other news my desktop has finally bit the dust after a lengthy eight years of service. (Rest in Peace old friend) The guys at Geek Squad practically laughed at me when I brought it in to try to fix it. I believe the direct quote was "it would make a better anchor then a computer at this point." But they were able to save all the data- thank god.

Well that's all for now, hope you enjoyed it (I hope it wasn't too corny or predictable). It might be a little confusing, I think at least so if I wasn't clear enough please let me know and I'll try to clarify. Also there are certain things that are meant to be a bit foggy. It leaves the possibility of a sequel open, which I still haven't decided if I'm even doing one yet. So please review!! Love you guys for reading and reviewing!!


	14. Final

He was really beginning to like this spot. It had a nice view of the valley the temple sat in and the surrounding mountains. And on a day like this when there was a thin cloud cover it gave the sensation that a person was looking down on the world from heaven. It was the spot he and his friends, and surprisingly Spicer, had sat after he'd locked Wuya away. He'd sat there thinking in the same instance that things were going to be ok as well as wondering if his friends would ever really forgive or trust him again. Specifically Kimiko. He wondered if he knew then, the position he was in now, if he would ever have believed it.

"Hey," he asked breaking into the sleepy silence that had settled on the two. "Would it be totally corny if I carved out names into this tree?" he asked glancing back at the wood he was leaning against. The girl he had his arms wrapped around, and who was leaning so comfortably against his chest stirred slightly and for a moment Raimundo was worried that he really had woken her from a light sleep. They'd been sitting in the afternoon sun for quite some time now, Raimundo sitting up against the tree and Kimiko nestled between his bent legs, her back to his chest and Raimundo's arms wrapped securely around her. He liked the way her head fit so nicely beneath his chin and he could catch the scent of her shampoo.

"Hmm," Kimiko considered as she shifted slightly in his hold. "Yes, I believe it would be," she told him. "But at the same time," she glanced over her shoulder at him with a slight blush on her cheeks, "it's kinda sweet." Raimundo grinned at her blush and resisted the urge to pull her even closer, if it was even possible. Even though a few weeks had past since the end of their ordeal with the Key of Aphrodite Kimiko was still prone to blush whenever he was so openly affectionate with her. They were both still getting used to being more then friends but Raimundo seemed to be more comfortable then she was. Surprisingly everyone at the temple seemed to be adjusting to the new development in their relationship as well and for that Raimundo was grateful.

'It wasn't as if they didn't have a chance to get used to it while Kimiko was under the power of the Key,' Raimundo thought. It was funny though because now that things were back to 'normal' there was a sort of role reversal between the two. Raimundo was certainly the more aggressive one now, not feeling any need to hide his affection for Kimiko, but also understanding that there was a time and place for it. While Kimiko, though an extremely confident girl in nearly everything she did was a bit more shy and reserved when it came to being more public in her affections. It had almost turned into a game for Raimundo to see how profusely he could make her blush. Surprisingly it seemed to be the littlest of things, like a kiss on the cheek or handholding that got the biggest reaction from Kimiko.

Life at the temple had been quiet and uneventful for the most part since the Key of Aphrodite went inactive and had been locked away in the depths of the vault. There had been a few new Shen Gong Wu but aside from Jack none of the Heylin had been seen. That was a bit disconcerting for Raimundo but he tried not to read too much into it and Master Fung didn't seem to be very bothered by it. Kimiko brought him back to the present by starting to play with his fingers that were locked in front of her.

"Hey Rai?" she questioned.

"What's up?"

"I was just thinking about Aphrodite," she trailed off.

"As in the Key?" he tried to clarify.

"No," she shook her head slightly unknowingly brushing her hair against his face and making Raimundo smile as a result. "I was thinking about the actual goddess."

"Can I ask why?" Raimundo wondered curious.

"Its something Dojo said a little while ago. He was talking about the origin of the Shen Gong Wu and how interconnected the ancient world was. He said it might even had been more connected then the modern world."

"Then why do we know so little about it?" Raimundo asked. "Why did it take so long for the world to connect like it is now? If Dojo's right then the ancient world as we know it must have been a stall in human development."

"I've been thinking about that and I've honestly go no real clue." Raimundo chuckled at this.

"Ok, so what about Aphrodite?"

"Well," Kimiko started again, "you know that Shen Gong Wu means tools of the Gods or something like that right?" When she felt Raimundo nod behind her she continued on. "Well Aphrodite was a Greek goddess and the Greek mythology is probably the best known mythology in the world." Raimundo considered it and agreed.

"You're right," he agreed, "but I'm sorry to say that I don't really follow."

"I'm getting there, I'm getting there," Kimiko laughed slightly. "You're a little impatient."

"Eager," he corrected, "the sooner you're done talking the sooner we can make out." Kimiko elbowed him as best she could and was able to untangle herself from his arms. He stayed sitting where he was and watched Kimiko climbed to her feet and glare down at him. "What?" he asked innocently. Kimiko shook her head in an annoyed manner.

"You're a hand full Pedrosa," she blew out.

"And you're not?" Raimundo shot back immediately before cowering under her glare. "Sorry," he apologized and gave her a wink. "Now you were saying?" Kimiko rolled her eyes and sighed.

"You're hopeless," she breathed and Raimundo held back his initial response. He wanted to saying 'hopelessly in love' but knew it wouldn't help. He'd initially wanted to say 'I love you' to her from day one but had held off because of Kimiko and her comfort level. He was not as certain anymore that he was ready to say it, but at moments like this, it seemed so natural it sometimes scared him.

"You were saying about Aphrodite?" he asked bringing her back to the subject that she'd raised. Kimiko still looked slightly miffed but sank back down to the ground none the less, her body facing him but her head turned away.

"I was just thinking about what Dojo said about the world being interconnected and about mythology," she turned her head to face him. "You can find similarities in pretty much every mythology in the world. Some of the stories are so similar it's undeniable that civilizations were linked. Did you know," she asked looking slightly eager, "that there are flood stories from every part of the world?"

"Like Noah's ark?" Raimundo asked leaning a bit closer to her. Kimiko nodded.

"I doubted Dojo at first but I just can't believe that similarities like this exist without people interacting and being connected." Raimundo inched slowly closer to her as she spoke.

"So?" Rai prodded when she paused, sensing she had more to say.

"It makes me wonder," she looked slightly sad as she spoke, "what happened in the past that broke the world up so much. I feel like we're all missing very big pieces here. Aphrodite was a Greek goddess, but Shen Gong Wu are Chinese. What if all the Gods were the same? Just transposed from civilization to civilization? But I feel like I'm missing something else."

"It's a good point and a good theory," Rai admitted and then noticed her change in demeanor. "Why are you so sad?" he asked concerned. Kimiko sighed heavily before continuing on, eyes downcast.

"Because it is sad," she said softly, "that the past can be forgotten so quickly." Rai pulled her close and Kimiko didn't protest, just leaned against his chest. "I'm sad for Aphrodite too," she said seemingly at random.

"You're loosing me here girl," Rai told her truthfully. One minute she was talking like she was some sort of academic, throwing out theories and facts that were over his head. Now she was sad for a goddess of a long extinct religion.

"It's just in all the stories I've read or heard about Aphrodite," Kimiko sighed, "she was never in love. She was married but to another God she didn't love and basically jumped around having affairs. Was she ever happy? Is that why the Key is named after her?" Raimundo stroke her back soothingly, marveling that a girl could have such a big heart to even consider something like that.

"Well," Raimundo said slowly still considering his answer, "Gods are immortal right?"

"In most societies that's the norm," Kimiko agreed.

"Then there is still hope for her," Rai said, "if she hasn't found true love already."

"You believe in true love them?" she asked. When he didn't answer Kimiko sat up and looked at him, receiving a look that clearly asked how she could even ask a question like that. Kimiko blushed and broke their gaze, still taken off guard sometimes by the depth he seemed to feel for her. Smiling Kimiko moved close to Raimundo again and Raimundo gladly accepted her.

"Hey Rai?" Kimiko questioned sometime later. Raimundo had taken to looking back over the valley and almost lazily shifted his attention back to her.

"Hmm?" he replied.

"Do you," she paused as if reconsidering, "do you regret that we got together this way? That it took a Shen Gong Wu for us to both own up?" Raimundo was silent as he considered it. It was a perfectly good question, one he hadn't really considered before.

"No," he told her after really thinking about it. "In fact," he continued on letting go of her and leaning back on his hands. Kimiko remained sitting up and watched him curiously. "I'm kinda grateful," he told her with a smug little smile.

"Grateful?"

"Yeah," he told her, "I honestly don't know when I would have gotten the courage to do more if it hadn't been for the Key."

"Really?" Kimiko said surprised surprising Raimundo.

"You're surprised?" he asked her.

"Kind of," she grinned slyly. "You were kind of obvious sometimes."

"You knew I liked you and didn't do anything about?" Raimundo asked surprised. Kimiko shrugged.

"I wasn't sure how I felt about you. Why would I bring it up and risk our friendship if I wasn't sure?" Raimundo frowned at this.

"You weren't sure?" he repeated.

"No," she said slowly and looked at him seriously. "You really, really hurt me when you went to Wuya. I was really starting to like you back then but after that I convinced myself that I didn't."

"And now?" Raimundo had to ask, hating himself for ever hurting her at all. To answer him Kimiko leaned forward over his reclined body, pressing their lips together. She pulled away all too soon for Raimundo's liking and smiled back at him.

"Does that answer your question?" she asked.

"If I said no would you try to explain it again?" Raimundo grinned. Kimiko giggled softly and leaned in again. All thoughts left the two's minds as they continued to kiss unaware of the schemes of the Heylin that brewed around them, not knowing the trails they'd have to face, or the choices they'd have to make. All that mattered was that moment, that's all they cared to know. Foolishly wishing that things could remain that way forever.

_Ever the Same…_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

So that's it, that's the end. Wow, sappy and totally corny. Kinda disgusts me cause it borders on 'purple prose'. And that shameless plug of my title at the end? Yup, I'm pretty damn bad but it makes me happy so what the hell? So, like I said before this is the end of "Ever the Same" and a sorta preview for the sequel. Yes, I hate to say this but there will be a sequel. I had absolutely no plans for a sequel when I first imagined this story. And while writing it I had no real desire to do one. I just wanted a simple happy ending and to leave it at that. But the other night I couldn't sleep and suddenly the concept for a sequel came to me. I'd been playing around with one since about the eleventh chapter so I left certain things open. I kind of decided that I'd need at least a short sequel to tie up loose ends. But then this idea came out of nowhere and I thought 'damn, that's going to be really involved'.

So while working hard on my AU I am also planning out the currently unnamed sequel to this story. Any suggestions for a name with will gladly be taken. If anyone hasn't noticed by now a lot of my titles end up as song titles or lines from songs that may have nothing to do with a story but I like them anyways. I'm horrible at names so I usually cop out on that and just scroll through my itunes and find something. Ever the Same is proof of that.

So again, thank you so much to all of my readers and especially my reviewers. Reviewers are what kept this story going. Without them, who knows? I might not have finished.

Special thanks go to:  
prncessGrl1881

StormyDreamer

ElementalWarrior

Mwth06

CursedDestiny

HyperHarryPotterGoddess

Bere Argentina

Tennisgurl13

These guys were constant and very supportive. But prncessGrl1881 gets a huge, wonderful, special thanks for reviewing every single chapter and for understanding the woes of trying to write while dealing with the woes of college. Thanks so much!

That's about it I guess, I need to start focusing on "Into the Rush" and to figure out the sequel to this story! I hope that story will be out this summer, sometime this month or next. Either way lots of love! And again thanks so much to all of my readers and reviewers! I'm tearing up! Wah! I've got to finish this up. One more time! Love you all for reading and reviewing and thanks again!


End file.
